Look at Me, Look at You
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: Post French Twist, but NO LC marriage. The road to reunion can be long and rocky, but it is worth every second. LL, season seven rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Okay, so I said I wasn't going to start another story up until another one was finished, but this one is sticking with me. I'll start off by saying that so far this season, the town of Stars Hollow has made me feel depressed. Well, not everyone-mainly the whole Luke/Lorelai/...Christopher angle. I'm sorry to anyone who likes him, but he really does get under my skin. What is it with my girls (aka Lorelai, and Meredith (from Grey's Anatomy)) falling for the obviously overly sweet overly...annoying(okay, so Finn (again, from Grey's Anatomy)) was kind of cute but anyway, I ramble...**

**Basically, this story is set later on this season. Unfortunately, and for the story's purposes, Lorleai remained with Christopher. Although (and I won't go too far into detail)-None of the spoilers down that road will be used. They're engaged (for now...don't throw things at me). Rory comes home as much as she can, but Logan's still in London (The whole R****ogan thing will be featured, but this story doesn't center around them. It's more of a Lorelai-centric story, with Luke of course as well).**

**Anyway, I guess the rest will explain itself, but I'm not sure as to how long this will be. I haven't seem every episode, being as I started watching a few seasons back. With that said, if you have any ideas at all, I'll gladly accept. Thanks. With that said, Read and Review, please!**

**Disclaimer:I am in no way affiliated with the show _Gilmore Girls_ (If I were, things would be way different.)So-please don't sue.**

* * *

Lorelai sat on the front steps, finding herself lost in her thoughts. She stared up at the night sky, wondering how it was that things came to this. She thought back to what had happened just hours before, on that same porch:

_"I'm sorry,Chris.I just...I can't."Lorelai said, watching the expression on his face._

_"What are you saying, Lor?You don't want to marry me?...I thought-"_

_"I know.I know.It's just-Rory...The Inn...I just-"_

_"So you're backin down?After this long?"Christopher asked. They had been engaged for several weeks, as he had proposed on their trip to Paris. "If you didn't want to marry me, couldn't you have said so?"_

_Lorelai watched him, watched the look in his eye. It hurt to know that this was hurting him, but at the same time, she knew it was what she had to do. "It's not that I don't want to marry you.It's just too soon."_

_"Too soon?"Christopher asked, before realizing what Lorelai had meant. Smiling, he let out a laugh and turned towards the street. "Too soon.You're still not over him, are you?Even after he hurt you?"_

_"That's not what I meant, Chris.I just think that things are moving fast...too fast. Like-a car going down the highway fast.And that's just-"_

_"I get it, Lor, I get it. But can you atleast keep the ring?You don't have to wear it.But Lorelai?...This doesn't change anything for me-"_

_"It does for me, okay?Don't call...Don't...write.I just-I need some time."Lorelai said before running inside.

* * *

_

"Mom?"

Lorelai turned towards the door to find Rory standing in it, looking half asleep in her pajamas. She had come home for the weekend, but it became clear to her by the look on her mother's face that maybe the visit would have to be longer.

"You okay?"She asked, sitting on the step next to her.

"I...broke it off with your father."She said, staring down at her ringless hand. She had made the decision to let Christopher keep the ring, so she didn't have a reminder.

Rory, nursing a cup of coffee pretended to look surprised. "You did?...May I ask why?"

"Because.Because of Me...Because of You.Because of-"

"Because of Luke?Mom, don't use me as an excuse here. I mean, sure, I am your daughter which means that you have a certain right but..."Rory let her sentence dangle. "It's Luke, isn't it?"

Lorelai felt tears-stubborn tears-filter into her eyes. "I don't know.I don't know what i'm supposed to feel. In the past year I've been engaged to two men and broke it off with the both of them.What does that make me?"

Rory took a sip from her coffee, thinking about how to answer. "It just means you have trouble staying in one place. You're not a bad person."

"I didn't say that.I just-"For the first time since Rory came outside, Lorelai looked at her. "There's coffee and you didn't tell me?"

Rory could tell that she was trying to change the subject, but decided to play along none the less. "I just made some.I couldn't sleep, and Logan said he would call so I figured it would keep me awake."

"How is Logan, anyway?"

"I haven't heard from him in a while. I got a letter a week ago, but it was kind of bare. But he ended it with 'I love you, I'll be back to visit again soon'. That's good, isn't it?"

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah.I really want some coffee.Is there any left?"

"Despite your desperate attempt to change the subject...yes."Rory said, standing up. She went into the house and quickly returned with a cup for her.

"Mmm...''Lorelai said, breathing in the aroma. "Soo..."

"So...Luke...Christopher...What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea.Are you sure this doesn't make you uncomfortable?"

"It's fine.I'm more worried about you."Rory replied.

"Me?Worried about me?..."Lorelai laughed, trying desperately to hide the fact that clearly, she wasn't her normal self.

"Mom?"

"I don't know.Okay?...I just don't know. It didn't feel right, so I broke it off. He-Christopher...he asked me why I said yes in the first place."

"And you said..."

"I just said that I didn't know.That it was too soon."Lorelai replied, taking a sip from her coffee. Rory watched her mother, watched the expression on her face and wondered what she could be thinking.

"Too soon?"Rory said. "Too soon as in-"

Lorelai coughed, signaling she wished to speak. "Too soon as in Luke soon...too soon as in too fast soon. Too soon as in every other way possible. He was smothering me. Luke never smothered me. Luke gave me space to think-which yes, at times wasn't what I wanted but...but he's Luke. It's what he does."

The wind picked up a little, sending a soft rustle through the trees. Lorelai found herself distracted, not knowing what to do. What was someone supposed to do in her situation? She broke off her engagement because she wasn't sure, and yet she wasn't sure about the reason why she did it. The truth was-she knew why, but she had trouble admitting it to herself.

"What do I do?"She asked Rory after several minutes of silence.

"I think you should decide."

Lorelai snorted, jostling the coffee in her hand. "Well, that's the best I ever heard."

"Thank you."Rory replied, hoping it would cheer Lorelai up. "I do my best."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know.But you love me...so...you can thank me."

Lorelai frowned. "For what?"

Rory sat up on the step, locking eyes with Lorelai. "For telling you what I think you should do. I came to visit...but after I'm gone again, these help sessions with be confined to five minute phone calls and criptic IMs late at night. I need to know that you can handle this before I leave."

"Did I ever tell you how smart you are?"Lorelai asked, feeling a smile grow on her face.

"You might have.But you can tell me again if you'd like."

Lorelai put an arm around her daughter, resting her head on her shoulder. Closing her eyes, she sighed. "I think there's something I have to do."

"Oh?"

She lifted her head, staring out at the driveway where, just weeks before, she had broken Luke's heart. She felt the guilt, mixed with a pang of heartache ring through her. "I have to talk to him."

"Him?Him who?''

"I have to talk to him."She said, turning to go inside and grab her shoes. Rory quickly followed suit.

"Whoever this him is-he better be a night owl.It's eleven thirty at night, and um...most people are asleep."

Lorelai, knowing it was chilly, decided to slip on a coat. "I have to do this. I'm going to do this."

Rory nodded, finally understanding where her mother was going. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure.I just-it's eleven thirty at night, and I'm making a trip to say hi.Is that okay?"Lorelai said, a pout visible on her face.

"I'm sure that if he hears what you say, it'll be okay."

"What I'll say...I-I haven't even thought about what I'll say.Rory, what do I say?I mean, I'm not asking you because I think you've been in this position. I'm saying it because I am literally making a trip at almost midnight to have a talk to someone. To have a talk with someone that I haven't exactly talked to in a while-and all I have to say is 'hi' ?"

Rory had her phone in her pocket, and just as Lorelai finished speaking, it began to ring. Staring at her mother, then at the phone that was now in her hand she sighed.

"You should get that...it's probably Logan."

"It is."She said, kissing Lorelai on the cheek. "Good luck."

Heading to the door, Lorelai nodded her head to say thank you. "'Cause God knows I'll need it."

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. Short, I know. But the next one will be longer, this one is sort of a prologue. I wanted this sort of talk to happen between Lorelai and Rory, and I think it worked. As for the whole Logan calling thing, it was the boost Lorelai needed to actually make it out the door. Yes, she's headed to Luke's and yeah, it's supposed to be eleven something at night. It just seems like a very Lorelai thing to do. Anyway, let me know what you think, it's my first stab at writing a GG fic, so I wasn't sure how it's turn out. As always, if you have any ideas as to people you'd like to see, or things you want to see happen, let me know.**

**Thanks for reading!'**


	2. In a Midnight Talk

**Author's Note:Thank You for reading the first chapter, if you did-and for reviewing and/or putting the story on alert-I know the first chapter wasn't much, and it was only Lorelai and Rory, but this chapter is different. A little emotional, and well-it's LL, I'll say that much. Mentions of 'him', but he doesn't play a role in this chapter. In fact, while he will recur later on, well-I won't give it away. In any case, It's not really OOC-but there may be a few lines. Anyway, read and review, please!Oh, and the title is a line from a song called "That's Where it Is" from Carrie Underwood. I heard that song, and I was trying to come with a title-whatever works, I guess...**

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing outside the diner door. Minutes. Hours. They all seemed to melt together as she thought of what she would say. She kept telling herself she wasn't here to get him back, she wasn't even here to apoligize. All she knew for now was that she wanted-no-she _needed_ to see Luke.

"Luke!"She hollered, hoping he'd hear her.Knocking on the glass door, she quickly wrapped her coat around her. "Please let him be here."She said to herself. "Luke!...Luke, open up!"

* * *

Luke had been sleeping soundly upstairs in his apartment when he heard a sound-a voice-coming from outside.

"Luke!...Luke, open up!"

Grumbling, he flipped off the covers and, after taking a quick glance at the clock, went to open the window. "Look, it's twelve fifteen in the morning.We're closed and-"He stared at the brunette who at present, ahd just darted her eyes up at him. "Lorelai?"

She nodded, sighing. "Can I come in?"

Silently, Luke couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't changed. "Isn't it a little late to be out for Coffee?"

"I'm not out for coffee.But if you have some-"

"Lorelai?...It's twelve fifteen in the morning."

"I know."She said to him, hoping noone else was overhearing their conversation. "Luke-I'm sorry.It's freezing out here.Can I please come in?"

Luke disappeared from the window, and a few minutes later, appeared at the door. "Come on in..."He said, opening the door.

"Gosh...you must be cold.You're not you know...bundled up or anything."Lorelai said, sitting in a chair by the counter.

"Well, I would be if-"

"I know.I'm sorry.So before you say anything, can I explain?"Lorelai pleaded, hoping that she'd find the right thing to say.

Luke shrugged. ''Well, you did come all the way here.What do you want?"

"Right now?"

He nodded, heading exhaustedly back behind the counter to fire up the coffee pot. In between setting everything up, he shot her glances. Something just didn't seem right. Despite the fact that they weren't together, he could still tell when something was wrong. It hurt him to see her looking like she was then-her eyes looked so lost, sad almost. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and her hands-were they shaking? Dismissing the thoughts, Luke returned to her side of the counter and handed the cup to her. "Is that all you wanted?"

Lorelai winced, sensing he was annoyed. He couldn't be annoyed. He just couldn't be. She felt him staring at her, trying to gauge what was going on. ''I just needed someone to talk to.I couldn't sleep.Rory's going back soon, I broke it off with Christopher, Sookie would...kill me if I called her at this hour.And I just-"

"You broke it off with Christopher?"

Lorelai looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Yeah.I did."

Luke sat a chair away from her, giving her the space he thought she wanted.It was what felt safe to him. He didn't know what to say. Part of him felt happy, but another part felt angry. "Did he do something?"

"No.No.He didn't do anything.It's me..."She said, putting the cup on the counter. "How is it that I manage to screw every relationship i'm in up?I mean-I'm like a train wreck. No-I'm like a plane crash.On the highway.During rush hour.I-"

"Lorelai-"

"No, Luke."She said, spinning around to face him. "I screwed up.Like...big time.Which is why i'm here...in your diner...at almost twelve thirty in the morning...drinking coffee."

He knew she felt bad, but he wasn't sure why. "Is this the part where I offer you a tissue and tell you everything will be okay?"

Lorelai laughed, turning her head towards the counter so Luke wouldn't see her tears. "I don't need a tissue.I don't even know what I need.I wish..."

"Lorelai..."Luke spoke her name again, this time more softly. It seemed almost natural, as if he'd never stopped saying it. He took that moment to think about the last few weeks. He'd heard the news. He'd read the article (and remembered clearly how he'd "accidentally" spilled coffee that was intended for a customer's cup onto said article). Lorelai was heartbroken. _His _Lorelai was heartbroken. No matter who he told, no matter how much he tried to convince himself-he wasn't over her.

"I should go..."Lorelai said, fishing out money for the coffee.

"No, you don't have to-"Luke said, placing his hand on hers. They locked eyes for a minute, feeling the connection they had. Coughing, Luke pretended it was nothing. "You don't have to pay for coffee here.Atleast not this time.It's on me."

She fumbled for the right words, trying desperately to find something to say. "But you...I...we..I mean...we're not..."

"I know.I know that.But we're the only ones here...noone'll know."

Nodding, Lorelai stared at him, knowing she should say what she came there for. "I came here tonight...this morning-whenever...because I wanted to apoligize."

"Apoligize?"

"I wanted to apoligize. Luke-I didn't want things to end the way they did. What happened between Christopher and me...it's over.He's still a part of Rory's life-but me-I'm through.I couldn't do it anymore.All of the planning and the...the stupid articles and, by the way, not to mention the rumors going around town about me.I couldn't deal with it anymore."

Luke drew a breath, expecting the words to come. All the things that a normal person would have said in that sort of situation. But the words wouldn't come. He watched Lorelai's wondering eyes questioning him, looking for any sign of what he would say.

"Luke?"

Again Luke drew a breath and, rubbing the back of his neck, shrugged. "If you want me to tell you what it means-I can't."

"That's not what i'm asking."

"You were asking something?"

She shook her head, clearly frustrated with herself. "I can't sleep."She said suddenly, anything to break the silence.

"Well, you should have told me that before I fed you caffiene."

For the first time in a long time, she felt herself smile. Sure, she'd smiled with Rory, she'd even meant it. But not the way she did then.

"I meant that-"

"I know what you meant."

Lorelai looked stunned. "Well?"

"Well..."

Glancing towards the door, she felt comfortable there, but at the same time, wasn't quite sure what to do. "I made a mistake. A big one. And I'm sorry. I...I broke it off because it wasn't right. Because...because he wasn't you."She shook her head, setting her purse back on the counter. "What do I do?"

"You're asking me what to do?"

She shrugged, smiling sadly. "You always seem to have the answers.Look,Luke...I'm not asking to have some big hoopla.I'm not asking to go back to what we had before.I'm not even asking for us to be friends again. But I miss my morning cup. I miss the life of this...place."She said, staring around the diner. She felt all the memories come back, surrounding them. They had history here for sure.

"You miss the diner?"Luke asked.

"Well, more importantly, I miss you."

The words struck him like a wall. She missed him. Those three words weren't just words to him. Anyone else could have said them, but it was her. It was Lorelai. His Lorelai.

"I don't just miss you.I miss us.I miss your jokes about me and my...my paint choices, or my atleast a full pot a day rules or...those stupid fights we had...minus the last one...where you'd get so flustered and then we'd just go back to being...us."

Us. It was a word Luke hadn't used in several months. He'd seen Lorelai, even had conversation about her, but he tried his best to avoid her. But here he was-standing in the diner talking to her. "Okay."

"Okay?..Okay like you get it okay or Okay like I understand and let's atleast try and talk things out okay?Because Luke?..It's one ten in the morning.My mind doesn't work right this early in the morning.Well, technically it's not even morning.Technically, it's still the night and at night mt mind can't comprehend simple syllables like 'Okay' that could have so many meanings other than just 'Okay'.So what exactly do you mean.Because-"

He'd acted on impulse. His excuse was the fact that there was a particular strand of hair that had been bothering him. But within seconds of removing said strand of hair, he was kissing her. He breathed in the scent of her hair, tasted the scent of coffee on her breath. He missed her. While he'd never actually said it outloud, it was the truth.

Several minutes later, he pulled back from her, regaining his breath, he wanted her to be the first to say something. Anything.

"Wow.Um...Luke?"

"I am..."

"Don't.Please Luke?...Don't aplogize."

"Okay."

Lorelai felt her heart swell, a thousand thoughts cluttering her mind. He'd missed her too.

"Well...I um...I should go..."Lorelai said, gathering her things. She headed to the door but turned around to find Luke standing exactly where he had been. "So this...us...where do we stand?"

Luke shrugged. "I have no idea.But it's getting late. You sure you can make it home?"

It was something that any other time she would have said no to, but for some reason, she heard herself say yes. It was something so unlike Luke, yet at the same time, something that she knew he'd only do for her. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"I'm sorry for letting you have caffiene."

Silence filtered through the diner as the two stood frozen, a silent agreement that yes, they still loved each other filtered through the air.

Lorelai opened the door to the diner letting cold air bustle in. "Thanks for the talk, Luke."She said, staring at him. She'd grown so accustomed to seeing him wear nothing but jeans and a flannel that she hadn't realized he was in his pajamas-a whit teeshirt and yes, flannel-like sweat pants. Smiling, Lorelai heard herself laugh. "I guess I'll see you around."

Luke nodded. "Yep.Night Lorelai."He said, turning off the light he had turned on.

She watched him head for the stairs after locking the door. She knew she'd done the right thing. Staring up at the window, she brushed that stubborn strand of hair out of her face. "Good night, Luke."

* * *

**So what did you think?Did it live up to expectations?I know it wasn't exactly like what could have/maybe will (okay, wishful thinking there) on the show, but who knows. Luke talked. I mean, sure, it wasn't like one of Lorelai's speeches, but he did talk to her. And he kissed her-I wasn't sure about that, because I don't want them to move too fast, you know. But it seemed right. Atleast it's not exactly a cliffhanger this time, right?**

**Anyway, let me know what you think should happen. Because really, I mean, I have plans, but it could go either way right now. Anyway, Thank you so much for reading!Now if you could, be a dear amd leave me a review, please.I should have another update up soon...**


	3. Smiling on the Outside

**Author's Note:Wow, third chapter already?Hard to believe. Anyway, I realize it's only early November but being as this is set slightly in the future, Thanksgiving is going to be up soon. Not this one, and probably not the next. But I need ideas-what do you think should happen? Oh, and I should mention here, that I do tend to move slow with my 'gaining back us' thing. Well, not dramatically slow, but it won't be like 'they kissed, so now everything's okay' thing. Because it's not okay. I write angst, but it kills me to write LL angst, 'cause we get enough of that on the show-and it kills us Java Junkies.So, I'll try my best to add a little bit of that humor and quirkiness we're all used to (which apparently, when ASP left, they decided didn't matter anymore.)Okay...enough rambling.Enjoy!

* * *

**

Lorelai woke up the next morning, and stared blankly out the window. She'd gotten home that morning to find Rory asleep in her pajamas after apparently watched a movie on TV. She had clicked the TV off, but left Rory to sleep in peace. After that, she headed upstairs and fell asleep, thought of Luke and the conversation they had lingering in her head.

She made her way down stairs to see Rory sitting up on the couch with a bowl of cereal. "Well, look who decided to get up-it's nice to see you today."Rory said, putting the spoon in her mouth.

"Sweets?It's not that late.It's what-nine?...It's Nine?Well, anyway...did you sleep well?"Lorelai asked, ploppong down next to her.

"Did you?I think that would be the more appropriate question."

"Mmm-Hm...hastling me before coffee.I thought I taught you better than that."Lorelai said, knowing she was kidding. In truth, she had slept well, but it wasn't a perfect night.

"You came home late last night...or this morning.Did you talk to him?"Rory asked, approaching the subject with caution.

Lorelai nodded, sighing. "Yeah.We talked.And I drank coffee. God, I miss his coffee."She said, smiling at the memories. She remembered the smell of the coffee filtering into her nose as she stepped into the diner. She remembered the way she'd greet Kirk or Lane or anyone who might be there. But what Lorelai remembered most was that brief moment when his hand "accidentally" brushed hers when he handed her her coffee. To anyone else, it wouldn't mean a thing. But to them-it was their secret connection. It was their secret way of communicating without actually saying anything.

Rory cleared her throat loudly, a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing.You were daydreaming. I figured you'd-oh, I dunno..wanna get to the Inn sometime today, check up on things."

"He kissed me."Lorelai said suddenly, as if it was just coming back to her.

"Luke?"

Lorelai nodded. "Uh-huh. And it wasn't one of those cheesy on the cheek 'I'll see you later' kisses. But see-I didn't pull back. So now he probably thinks that I've loved him all along and that I only agreed to marry Christopher because I was trying to get away from the fact that I loved him."

"Well-do you love him?"Rory asked, though she already knew the answer. The way her mother had been the last few weeks-she just wasn't her normal self. Sure, she'd smile...but it just wasn't the same.

"That's just it. I'm not supposed to.Am I?Rory, what am I supposed to feel?I mean, the man pulls away from me, starts getting jealous over the guy who at first was only supposed to be the father figure for you-I had no attachments to him. He doesn't want me to have an actual relationship with his daughter, yet he's like a dad to mine. He just won't open up.But-"Lorelai stopped, staring at Rory. "But he's Luke."

Rory nodded. "Yes,an excellent point.Um-I have to go.Lane asked me to come over.Are you going to be okay?"

"Yep.Just Peachy.I'll take a shower and then head on over to the inn.See how things are.Sookie said something about a new dessert i'm supposed to sample.Sounds like fun."

Rory nodded, stood up, and kissed Lorelai good bye.

* * *

She stood in the shower, letting the warm water run over her. It wasn't coffee, but lately any coffee she made just didn't taste right. She told herself it was because she left it for too long, but knew in her heart it was because it wasn't Luke who had made it.

She grabbed the bottle of conditioner and put a fair amount in her hair. Closing her eyes, Lorelai wondered how much things would have changed had she not told Luke, or had she stayed with Christopher or-as she thought with a smile-what life would have been like had she stayed with Luke.

Wrapping her towel tightly around her, Lorelai rubbed the fog off of the mirror and found herself getting lost in her own reflection. So many times she saw happiness staring back at her, she saw the Lorelai she recognized. But now the face that greeted her didn't look happy-it looked confused.

Rory had visited with Lane, she had gotten caught up on all things baby, and now she felt she had one more trip to make before heading back home. In truth, her visit with Lane had been cut short, but none the less, she found herself parking in front of Luke's Diner and stepping towards the familiar glass door. She saw him at the counter serving a man who had a little boy with him.

Opening the door, she stepped quitely, hoping to go unnoticed until she reached the counter. Luke darted his head up, but didn't look too surprised when he saw her. "Rory Gilmore...nice to see you."He said, trying to show a smile.

"Hi,Luke...is it okay?"She asked, cautious.

"What do you mean?"He asked, pouring someone a cup of coffee. "That you're here?You can stop by anytime."

"Right."Rory said, still standing.

"Have a seat-stay a while...I miss having you guys around, you know."

Rory smiled, but knew inside that this was only a front. Inside, Luke was hurting. This thing where he was smiling, being nice to everyone-it was fake. "Soo..."She said, tapping her nails on the counter.

"Oh, right."Luke said, turning his back to her. "It's been so long, but I guess I should have known that was why you were here." He started pouring her a cup of coffee when suddenly, the pot slipped from his hand. "Crap!"He yelled as it shattered on the floor.

"Luke!"Rory exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"No, No...it's fine.It's the coffee pot I'm worried about."

Rory realized how awkward it must have been for Luke, pretending that everything was fine. Now, he was distracted, she could tell.

As Luke was sweeping up the glass, she couldn't help but study him. The way her tried to clean up the glass, after he had mopped up the coffee. She couldn't remember the last time an accident, or atleast one of that scale had happened. He was Luke. Luke didn't break things.

When Luke reappeared, he tried his best to look composed, but found Rory staring at his hand. "What?"

"You're bleeding.Are you okay?"

"Yes.No...Oh, I don't know.I'll just head upstairs to the apartment for a minute. Wrap it up. It'll be fine."

"Okay.I should go..."

Luke stared back at her as he headed for the stairs. "Hey wait-you didn't get your coffee.That is why ya came, right?"

"Right.It's fine-I'll just go visit mom.She'll-"Rory stopped, not knowing how to approach the subject. Instead, she offered a smile and a shrug. "Raincheck?It's cold, and the next thing it's likely to do is snow but-You know you really should get that hand bandaged up.You sure you don't need any help?"

"I'll take care of it.Just...could you tell your mom I said hi?It's not much, but the way we left things last-"

"I'll do it.Bye, Luke."Rory said, running out the door.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the Inn, greeted Michel and went off in search of Sookie. "Sook?"She called into the kitchen.

"Over here."She said. ''Oh, Lorelai."She said, witnessing the look on her face. "You okay, sweetie?Something happen?''

"I think the accurate question would be what didn't happen. In the past twenty four hours, I broke up with Christopher, visited Luke and condemned myself to be nothing more than a miserable being who apparently, as Luke put it-can't live without caffiene.My life is like a frickin' episode of _Grey's Anatomy_.I know my choice, I know what I'm supposed to do but...when it comes time to do it...I can't."

Sookie had been listening the entire time with a straight face, processing in her mind what was happening. "Cheesecake?"She said, shoving a plate towards her. "They were for the party coming in today, but you look like you could use some."

Lorelai took a fork and stabbed a bite. "I just wish for once...hey, this is good."

"See?"

Silence slowly ticked by, making the time seem to stretch even stronger. Lorelai ate her cheesecake, and Sookie found business about the kitchen, doing what she could from avoiding the obvious bombshell Lorelai had just let out.

"Okay, so spill.I can't take it. You can't just...come in here and do something like expose the single thing that we've all been hoping...I mean...well, you know, at first.Everything's fine now.I just-"

"It's okay.You don't like him. I don't even think I like him. I mean, I did-I agreed to marry him. But then I unagreed. And now i'm just the woman who'll die because I couldn't make a decision. Because I was too stubborn too-"

"It's okay, you'll live."Rory said, entering the kitchen.

"Rory sweets, what are you doing back-"

"It's fine.She can stay.So...how's college life?"

"Complicated.Or else I wouldn't come here.So mom,um..."Rory bit her lip.

"Here,Rory-try this."Sookie said, handing her a plate with a piece of cheesecake.

"Mmm..good.But anyway, Mom?"

"Yes?...See, it's good isn't it.So, how's Lane?"

Rory nodded, waving her fork in the air. "She's good.She said she's been better, but that she's adjusting."

"Oh.So what was it you had to tell me?"

"I...I stopped to see Luke-I know, I know-"Rory said, seeing the look on Lorelai's face. "I know, Mom.But I missed the coffee."

Lorelai nodded. "So true. So what about him?"

"He says hi."

Lorelai frowned, trying to act like she wasn't disappointed. She felt a little spark when she heard his name mentioned, but tried to act like it was nothing more. She had expected some note or something but instead all she got was 'hi'. Deciding to count her blessings, Lorelai smiled. "Great.Next time you go back, tell him...tell him I said hi back.You know, keep the chain going. Oh, but you know..I hope this doesn't turn out to one of those 'don't shoot the messenger' things because-"

"Why can't you just go over there?"Sookie interupted, suddenly feeling the need to leave the room. "I'll um...I'll leave you two alone."

* * *

"He kissed me, Rory.I can't go back and just be all "Oh, hi Luke...let's just act like the last month never happened.Let's just kiss...make up and forget everything." "Lorelai paused, trying to gain the right composure. "Get it?So see-this isn't highschool when you can just switch classes because you can't bare to see the person.What do I do?What does a person do...in this sort of situation?"

"Well for one, don't you think Luke's as nervous as you are?He had to deal with seeing you and dad every time there was a newspaper...not to mention hear about it from the people coming in the shop.And now you broke it off, because of him?...Because you love him?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you do love him, Mom.I know you do.You know you do.Why can't you just admit that, and actually, for once, _really _talk to him?"Rory asked, convinced that it was just the kick Lorelai needed.

Lorelai gazed back at Rory, suddenly feeling a glimpse of her former self coming back. "Maybe you're right.But there's a party coming in.We have to be ready-"

"You will be ready.Just explain it to Sookie, explain it to Michel...Just...Go."

"You are aware that I'm the mother in this situation, right?"

"Yes, I am.But I'm a Gilmore,too.I don't take no for an answer, now.Luke loves you.Sure, you may not have seen it right away but you...You're Lorelai-and he's Luke.You can't get one without the other. It's like the real life equivalent to Luke and Laura. It even sounds the same. See?"

Lorelai thought for a moment, the sighed. "I guess you're right.But comparing my to-"

"No.I wasn't.Just, please, mom.I miss the real you.The happy, quirky laughs...the quick trips that were totally random the..."

"I get it.I'll go.I'm getting kicked out of my own inn, but i'm going."

**Okay, so there wasn't any L/L interaction in this chapter. And I contemplated something, but it probably won't happen until later. Anyway, the whole Luke and Laura thing totally just came to mind...Rory?...Yeah, okay maybe she's not that gung ho on the show, but Lorelai needed a little push-I hope you don't mind. The Rory/Luke scene was more about how distracted/nervous Luke was (yeah, yeah, I know)...Anyway, let me know if you want anything to happen-You readers are a part of this,too.Thank you for reading!**


	4. What Do I Do Now?

**Author's Note:Fourth Chapter...Thanks to all of you who reviewed, or if you just read. Knowing you took the time to read something that I wrote means enough. In any case, this chapter does have some definite L/L interaction, because last night's eppy just...grr. I'm sorry.But the look on C's face when the other father's were bragging about everything their kids had done. He wasn't there for any of those major things. Luke was. Everytime Lorelai's phone rang or beeped, I knew it was Rory but I kept wishing. Can ya blame me:(...**

**Anyway, I'll get to the update now. Oh, and to Wish I was MrsDanes 117-lol...I totally agree with you. Luke and Laura, so awesome. I can't wait til the reunion/wedding thing. As far as certain Gilmore weddings...don't even get me started. On with the story...**

* * *

Lorelai stared at the diner door letting out a puff of air. "I need to go in. I have to. Rory said I had to." She let out a laugh, knowing she wasn't talking to anyone but herself. She had parked in an area where she thought he couldn't see her. Time was what Lorelai thought she needed. Just a little time. Sitting outside of the diner for ten minutes just didn't seem like enough time. Then again, how much time does one need for something like she needed to do? 

Instead of going inside, Lorelai started up her car again and headed home. She could have gone back to The Dragonfly-she could have lied and said she talked to him. But she couldn't. Instead she drove home, hoping to catch a moment's rest before heading back to the inn.

* * *

Luke had been absentmindedly wiping to counter, staring off when he heard a voice. 

"Dad?...Dad?"

"Oh, Yeah.What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, but you've been staring out the window for the past five minutes."April said, tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Oh.Yeah...Well, can I get you anything?"

"I have a project to finish.I just came down for some air...take a break."She said, standing up.

Luke nodded, watching customers come in. His heart sank, knowing Lorelai wasn't with them. "Good deal."

"Mmm-hmm.So how's the hand?Feeling any better?"

Luke had managed to bandage his hand up a little and so far it hadn't caused him much trouble. "It's been better. But yeah, shouldn't you be upstairs finishing that project of yours?"

April smiled, nodding. Something was different about him today. He didn't seem cheery, but for some reason, he didn't seem as depressed as he had in the past. Taking it as a good thing, she nodded, said she'd see him later, and headed up to the apartment.

* * *

Lorelai was in the kitchen when she heard a knock at the front door. Going to open it, her thoughts instantly went to Luke. Had he seen her? If he had, why had he left the diner? Why hadn't he just called? He put Caesar in charge? She found it funny how many thoughts ran through her head in the time it took to answer the door. However, when she did, her heart sank. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you anymore." 

"I know.And you have every right to shut the door in my face but-"

"Then I will."Lorelai said, shutting the door in Christopher's face. Instantly though, he knocked again.

''Lor, come on.I'm sorry if it seemed like I was pushing you. We can hold off the wedding. We can have it here. Just something. Anything."

While she didn't answer the door, Lorelai still remained close in hopes that he'd go away.

"Lorelai?Open the door.You're being childish"

"Childish?"She said, swinging the door wide open. "I'm being childish?I told you that I didn't want to be with you anymore. As in zilch...nada. I don't want to marry you anymore. I-I can't marry you. I can't see you. Don't you get it?"

He watched her eyes, watched her pleading with him. "Oh, I get it. But see-you've never told me the reason why. So, that's sort of why I was here.''

"What?"

"Come on, Lor. I love you. And I know you love me, I mean come on-we went to Paris. Paris! I asked you to marry me...and you said yes."Christopher said, noting the fact that she had still not offered to let him come inside.

"And then I unagreed. Remember last night? Do you want to know why? Really? Because honestly, I really don't think you want to go there right now."Lorelai warned, suddenly feeling a sense of anger rise in her.

"What am I supposed to do? How long do I need to wait? Is there something I need to do?"

Lorelai shook her head firmly. "No.There's nothing you can do, Chris. I just can't be with you. Yes, you're Rory's father. Yes, you'll probably always be a part of my life. If you want to talk to her, that's fine. I need to know where my life is right now. You-you smother me. You're already calling me Lorelai Hayden. He-llo?...I'm Lorelai Gilmore. I'm not some...possession. And, just so you know, you're the first guy that I've dated that was actually okay with the whole obsession with coffee. Noone does that. You're smothering me. I can't think with you around. I can't...I can't be myself."

Christopher tried his best to smile, laughing a little. "Right. It always comes back to coffee, doesn't it? Why is that?"

"I don't know, Chris. But please-do us both some good...and move on. Live your life."

"Oh, like you are? Shouldn't you be working or something? I checked at the Dragonfly-you weren't there. I actually thought to look at Luke's, you weren't there. Really, Lor?...Maybe this'd do us some good."Christopher said, turning to leave. Just as he did, Luke's truck pulled into the driveway.

Lorelai felt her heart skip a beat. He was here? She watched Christopher and Luke lock eyes for a minute, and she prayed there wouldn't be a fight. Atleast not outside, she thought. She had expected Christopher to say something but surprisingly he didn't. He started the car and drove away.

Luke stared up at Lorelai's porch, watching her lean on the doorframe. "So I saw you today. Why didn't you come inside?"

She felt a lump in her throat, she thought she felt herself nod. "Really? You saw that?"

"Lorelai-I don't want things to be awkward between us. If you wanted to come inside, I wouldn't care. I mean, I'd care but-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"Luke asked, obviously caught off guard. "For what?"

"For everything. For being selfish. For giving you that stupid ultimatum which I knew would end badly, but it happened anyway. And then you came here...you...you were ready. You wanted to elope-and I told you the single worst thing that you could have imagined. And I broke your heart." The entire time she had been speaking, she stared into his eyes. It was then that Lorelai quickly darted them away, afraid to see what she'd find. "I'm sorry."

Luke shifted his feet, staring at the ground. He knew if he came, they'd have this conversation, but he didn't imagine it'd be as awkward. "So what do we do?"

"We don't _do_ anything, Luke. I guess we just-we live. You know? What you just saw-he came here...he wanted me to pick him again. He wanted to think that what I told him last night wasn't true, that I changed my mind. Seriously-like I change my mind that easily. I just...I feel so horrible. I feel like a horrible person and-"

"You're not a horrible person, Lorelai."

"Yes I am. I know that you say all of these things-and you feel all of these things. But I can't just jump back in. I can't be with you...I can't...I could, but I can't right now.Does that make sense?"

Luke looked past her, at a loss for words. He wanted so much to just hold her, to assure her that in the end everything would be okay. He knew he loved her, and he felt she still loved him. But he had a horrible sinking feeling when she said she couldn't.

"Look, Luke-I'm sorry-"

"No.I get it. I really do. I just wish that you'd believe me when I say that i'm sorry, too."

"You are?"Lorelai asked.

He nodded.

"For..."

"For keeping April from you. For-For leaving without letting you explain. So if anyone's stupid here, it's me."Luke said, knowing that what he said was true.

Lorelai sighed, shrugging. "So what does this mean?"

"You just said-"

"I know.I know." Lorelai stared at the ground, letting the silence settle in between them. She wanted to say so much, she wanted to say that she wanted what they had back, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. Feeling the wind pick up, she sighed heavily, hoping he hadn't noticed. "You know how in the movies where the guy and the girl just stand there and there's this big dramatic silence that's supposed to be so completely understanding each other-wierd background music and all? How they don't have to say anything, they just know what the other one is thinking?''

Luke frowned, clearly confused.

Smiling, Lorelai shook her head. "That's just it. I don't know what you're thinking."

"Yeah, but this isn't a movie."Luke replied.

"That's not the point, Luke. I'm supposed to know. There was a time when I could predict what you said right down to the tone of voice and the facial expression you'd use before I even saw your face. And now-now all I see is you going back to your truck with this big look that's so...so hurt and alone. I did that. I put that look on your face. How are we-"

"I don't know, okay?...I don't. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to feel. But seeing you...like this...I just wish that we handled things better."Luke said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

She'd never seen him look so emotional. It seemed different, but she knew what he said was truth. Luke was more than just the guy who poured her coffee. She was more than the girl who didn't listen to the cell phone rule, or who rambled for hours on end and yet he still managed to understand. He loved her. She loved him. However, there were still things to get over. Big, hard, emotional things. So, he headed back to his truck and drove back to the diner and she headed back to The Dragonfly, each with their own vision of what couldv'e happened, what was happening, and, hopefully-what would happen,too.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I know it seems kind of short. The next one will be longer, I promise. Also, if any of you have any ideas as far as titles or ideas-let me know! **


	5. All I Need is Time

**Author's Note: This week's episode...sucked!!!!I literally avoided the tv so I couldn't see what happened. I didn't wanna see him ask her. But to me, it seemed that Christopher is more into it than she is. Oh, and I will watch next week. Anyone read spoliers?**

* * *

Luke was cleaning off the counters when he saw her approach the door. Kirk had been speaking to him about something in particular, but it was as if it no longer mattered. "Yeah...Just...just a minute." 

"But Luke-"

"I know, Kirk. The whole thing with the...the curtains."He said,walking out from behind the counter. "What can I get you?"

Lorelai smiled sheepishly, half way cautious. She knew he already knew what she'd order but only pretended not to. "Well...Um...let me see..."She said, peering over the menu.

Luke sighed, rolling his eyes. "Lorelai, I don't have time for-"

"Easy...Easy."She said, shutting the menu and placing it on the table. "My usual."

"Your usual?...You mean that hasn't-"

"It hasn't changed. Just...I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. Coffee?"

Luke laughed, walking back to the counter. Some things never changed.

* * *

Luke brought Lorelai her breakfast and continued to talk with customers and take orders as best he could. Kirk left a few minutes before, and so far attendance at the diner seemed to be low. He wasn't sure that he should speak with her, atleast too much. He was about to say something when the silence was broken by her phone ringing. 

Lorelai quickly grabbed it to answer.

"Lorelai..."

"Luke-it's cold outside. Like-major freezing. I can't freeze. Besides-"She said, taking a look at the caller ID. "It's Rory."

Shaking his head, Luke stared out the window. It was a monday, and so far nothing was happening-something that he liked. However, his mind was full of questions. She came. She came to the diner-she took that step. It had to mean something, right? On the other hand, he had said she could come by. Was that why she came by-because he had said she could?

"Hey."Lorelai said. "What's going on?...Aww-you're headed back so soon? Okay...What?..Oh, I'm at Luke's. I was hungry, and-believe it or not, we're out of coffee." She took a sip from her coffee, taking a quick glance at Luke behind the counter. "Hey...sweets."Lorelai whispered. "I gotta go...I'm gettin' the stare...The _Luke _stare. Oh, come on, Rory...the "You really shouldn't be talking on the phone in here but because you're you I can make an exception this time'...like that. Exactly. Okay..you too. Bye."

* * *

Lorelai spent the rest of the day fixing things at the Dragonfly, and then quickly headed home. In truth, she was happy that she'd have the time alone because at the moment, she needed the time to think. Rory had headed back to Yale, and so far, her mother had yet to call. Sitting on the couch, Lorelai curled up in her favorite pajamas and watched the tv. There was nothing in particular on at the moment, but she needed to take her mind off of her current situation.

Maybe she was just imagining things, but it seemed as if when she had went to visit Luke, he hadn't reacted like she would have expected him to. Sure, Lorelai knew things would be awkward, but he practically acted like nothing happened. Laying her head down on a pillow, she found herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

It came soft at first-a knock. It progressively got louder until it was enough to make her consider the fact that it was something she should tend to. Furrowing her brow, Lorelai pushed herself off of the couch and trudged to the door. "This better be important-"

Luke avoided her gaze at first, realzing how bad his excuse was for being there. But still, she had opened the door. Now he had no other choice but to tell her, knowing what her reaction would be.

"Luke...you..you're-"

"I know.I know.Just-can I explain?"

Lorelai yawned, realizing how cold it was. "Jeez, Luke-what time is it? And it's so cold. What are you doing here?"

"Like I said-can I explain? My truck broke down. Okay? Like a block from here. It's stupid. Really stupid. And it's cold. And-"

"So...you couldn't call a tow truck or anyone?"Lorelai realized how mean she had come across and felt her heart sink, knowing she had hurt him. "I'm sorry. It's just...do you wanna come in?"

He shrugged, walking past her. "Look, all I really needed was to borrow your phone. It's freezing out there and-"

"It's in the kitchen. Luke?"

"What?"He replied, staring back at her. She seemed nervous, he thought.

She drew a deep breath, staring down at the floor. "What happened earlier? I came to the diner because I ran out of coffee...I have been so incredibly busy lately, I have been so distracted and so crazy-Me. Lorelai Gilmore forgot to buy coffee. But really? The reason I came was because of you. I thought that maybe seeing you again would help fix this...this thing that's supposed to be between us. But it didn't, Luke. You acted like everything was perfectly okay, like nothing had happened. You were just as annoyed as normal when Rory called me which, by the way, I had expected. But everything else? What are we doing?"

Luke had remained silent the entire time she spoke, paying close attention to what she was saying. In truth, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react when she was around. He had trouble forming sentences that consisted more than five syllables as it was, but when Lorelai was around, it only seemed to get worse.

When Luke didn't answer, she felt discouraged. Shrugging, Lorelai let out a sigh. "I've gotta feed Paul Anka. You can uh...you can use the phone if you want."

"I don't know what we're doing, Lorelai. I didn't know what to think when you showed up today-I didn't know how to react because every time I see you I see-"Luke stopped, knowing he shouldn't go there. If anything, he and Lorelai were having a decent conversation and he didn't want to do anything to ruin it.

For a minute it looked like Lorelai would say something, like she would react-but just for a minute. Her eyes soon fixated on Paul Anka, as if Luke wasn't there.

Luke stood in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm sorry."

She pretended to smile. "It's fine."

"Okay, I deserve that. But what am I supposed to think?"

"That i'm sorry, too. How many times do I have to say that?"Lorelai said, perhaps a bit too loud.

"Are you gonna use the phone or what?"Lorelai asked.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. "Lorelai, it's nine thirty at night-"

"Yet you're at my house."Lorelai said, sighing. "Okay, I get it. You want a ride back to the diner. Okay-I'll...drive you or whatever. But don't think that this means you owe me. Because you don't. Is that what you needed?...Or is there some other...top secret reason you came here?"

Luke tried to pretend he wasn't laughing, but knew she had seen it. "Fine. I just didn't want to ask you. It'd be awkward."

"Mmm...seems to be the theme of the day. Just let me go change."

* * *

"So...thank you I guess?"Luke said, getting out at the diner.

Lorelai offered a smile, shrugging. "Listen-about earlier-"

"No. It's fine. Take your time with this...whatever you called it. Um-how are you on the whole coffee thing? You want me to save you a cup?"

Lorelai shrugged, climbing out as well. She hadn't thought about it, it just seemed like a normal action. The wind stirred, turning her cheeks a shade of pink in the cold. Slowly, she felt something touch her nose. "What?...Luke, is it-"

"Snowing?...Maybe..."

Laughing, Lorelai shook her head. ''The first of the year. Hmm...Anyway, I should get home. You know...sleep."

"Right."

Lorelai headed home feeling somewhat happier than she had before. So maybe Luke had left his truck-everyone in town knew whose truck it was. The first snow fell softly on the ground and for once, everything seemed to be settling back into normal-something that she couldn't complain about. But still, there was something she needed. Something she knew Luke needed, too. Time.


	6. Growing Closer

**Author's Note: I had intended to have this update sooner, but I was kinda depressed by the sudden slump of reviews-not that i'm complaining, because you did read and all...I dunno, it's nothing really. So what did you all think of last night's episode? The scene where Lorelai came to the hospital was sad...but LL none the less. The look on Luke's face in the scene where he was in April's room watching the movie on the TV-Heartbreaking, really. :(...Anyway, as I sit here sipping on some coffee, I was given some inspiration. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and to keep you up on the timeline-this is about a week later (meaning it would happen today)... Read and review, please!**

* * *

Luke's diner had been open for several hours before he saw a worried Lorelai rushing through the doors. "Coffee?"He said, handing her a cup.

"Oh, thank you. But really-I don't have time. Can I have it to go?"

Luke frowned, clearly puzzled. ''Okay..you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Lorelai took a sip from the cup and struggled to catch her breath. "Thanksgiving."

"Is tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know that. But I completely forgot until Rory called this morning and told me she'd be home this afternoon...because of Thanksgiving. She managed to finagle her way...I don't know. Look, Luke-I'm not ready."She said, sticking her lip out in a pouting form.

Sighing, Luke stared back at her. "Is this the part where you tell me what you're not ready for?"

Setting the cup of the counter, Lorelai flung her arms up in the air. "This...the holidays. I have to go to my parents' house tomorrow to eat and act nice and be all friendly. I've managed to get my way out of dinner once. But Thanksgiving?..Thanksgiving is huge. If I miss Thanksgiving it's like-It's like I'm on their list. I'm probably on the list already...the one they keep of people they don't like but pretend to anyway...i'm on it but because i'm family I get special treatment. But Thanksgiving, Luke?...I can't miss that."

"Okay."Luke replied, slowly trying to process everything. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Lorelai let out a sigh dramtically, and then stared back at him. "I don't know. I guess it was an impulse. But I'm supposed to bring something. My mother wants me to bring something to Thanksgiving dinner-"

"First of all...stop saying Thanksgiving. It kinda wears it out."

Lorelai frowned and then nodded. ''You're right. So what should I bring?"

Luke laughed, shrugging. ''You're asking me?..I have no idea. A Turkey?"

"No. Mom's making turkey. Well, she's not actually making it-she's having one cooked...not by her but-you don't...really care, do you?"

He shook his head, passing another customer their food. "Just bring something simple...easy."

"Like?"

"Lorelai-I don't know. Okay?...Fine something!"

Lorelai's heart sank, hoping she didn't upset him. "I'm sorry."

"No, Lorelai. It's just...you know, you should know these things, shouldn't you? So when exactly is Rory coming back?"

"Oh...well, she should be back this afternoon. But don't change the subject, okay?...It's really important."Lorelai insisted.

"And why exactly are they so important?"Luke asked.

"Because-Because I haven't seen my parents since...well, you know-the whole thing with.."

"Oh."Luke said, suddenly turning his attention on the floor of the diner. ''Right."

He had been trying his best to push back the memory, to forget about what happened, even though he knew it would be impossible. There was too much to remind him.

"Luke-Luke, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. Really. Look, April um...well, she's going back for the Thanksgiving weekend. We were sorta gonna have our own dinner thing tonight. You and uh...You and Rory can come if you want."Luke said, feeling an instant sense of hope, while at the same time he felt that he would be turned down.

Lorleai wasn't sure how to answer. Sure, on one hand it would be great-spending time with Luke. However, on the other hand, was it too soon? It wasn't like a date or anything, she thought. "Well, I'll have to ask Rory but-I don't have a problem with it."

"Okay then."

"Okay."Lorelai said, pretending the moment wasn't awkward.

* * *

Later on, Lorelai stopped by the Dragonfly and was in the kitchen when she got word that Rory had arrived.

"Hey...You're here. That's good."

Rory stared back at her, skeptical. "Okay...why wouldn't it be?"

"It is, sweetie. We just-we have a very annoying guest who is making insane requests...and I have to find something to wear tonight when we go to Luke's...and I have to find something to make or bring for tomorrow-you know, the holiday that's tomorrow. Well, I say it too much, and so now i'll just refer to it as-"

"What did you just say?"Rory asked as Lorelai went behind the desk.

Lorelai froze, knowing what Rory meant. "I'll just refer to it as-"

"Before that."

"I have to find something to bring for tomorrow..."

Rory sighed. "No, Mom..the part about Luke."

Lorelai pretended to go through some papers, almost afraid to answer Rory. "Oh, nothing really. Luke might have...invited us to dinner at his place. With April. And him. And Me and you."

"I gathered that much what you said he invited us. So you said yes?"

"What was I supposed to say? I was in his diner, drinking coffee-and he'd already tried to help me with the whole what to bring dilemma, you know so-You don't have to go if you don't want. But keep in mind that it would be incredibly awkward if it was just me showing up, you know."

Rory laughed, smiling a little.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna go back to the house, drop off my stuff."

"No you aren't."Lorelai insisted. "What's that smile about?"

Rory shrugged, turning back towards the counter. "It's just-you and Luke?"

"No. It's not "me and Luke". It's "you and me and Luke and April". See?"Lorelai said, desperately trying to ignore what she knew her daughter was implying. "There's nothing going on."

"Okay."Rory said, walking away.

"Wait."Lorelai said, hoping she would turn around. While she hadn't thought about it until then, she realized how awkward it would be, even if the both of them came. "Do you think it's okay? I mean-I don't even know if he asked April or not...plus the fact that she eats like-uber healthy...which, as you know, is not me. Plus, I don't want it to be awkward. And it'll be awkward."

Walking back to the counter, Rory stared back at her mother. It was back. That look. That look that had been missing since her and Luke had broken up. Things seemed different, happier since Luke had appeared back in her mother's life. And Rory wasn't about to let that slip away. "Mom?...We're gonna go. If I have to drag you-"

"Whoa..hold it. There will be no dragging. Got it?"

"Okay, Mom. But really? I think we should go."Rory replied.

Lorelai bit her lip, looking like she was deep in concentration. "Fine. We can go."

"That's good...because I think I know the perfect thing for you to wear."Rory said, drumming her fingers on the desk.

"Well, then what are you doing here?...Go!...Get it out for me."Lorelai said, shooing Rory out the door.

* * *

That night, Lorelai stood in her bedroom, towel wrapped tightly around her, staring at her bed. "What am I thinking?..Going to Luke's?...It's like a date. But with family there."

"Mom. Really..if it was a date, one of you would have said "yeah, it's a date". Well, atleast that's what they do on TV. Anyway, do you like it?"Rory asked, holding up the outfit she had planned.

It was simple, almost too simple. At the same time, to Lorelai, it seemed perfect. Just the thing she needed that didn't seem like she was trying. A brown sweater, completed with a white tank top underneath (just to be said, Rory said) and a pair of jeans.

"Good, bad?...Yay, nay?"

Lorelai laughed, snatching it from her. "What about you?"

"Me...I'm dressed. I'm fine. You, however...might want to get out of that towel. It's a little cold to be wearing that, you know."

Lorelai stared down at herself, and then at the clothed in her hand. "You're right. I should, shouldn't I?"

* * *

Luke paced the floor in the apartment, running his hands through his hair. Mentally,he was going through the checklist in his mind, making sure that everything was ready when Lorelai and Rory arrived.

"Dad?...Dad?"April called from the couch.

Apparently, Luke had been too lost in his thought to hear her. "It's gonna be okay..."He muttered to himself, while inwardly, he felt nervous as possible. He laughed, shaking his head. 'Me, nervous?...I'm Luke-diner owner. I don't get nervous.'He thought to himself.

"Dad!"April said, somewhat louder. Sighing, she set the book she was reading down. "Luke!"

Luke jumped, looking around before setting his gaze on her. "What?...Is something wrong?"

"No...but there will be if you don't sit down. You're going to put a hole in the floor if you don't stop pacing like that."

Luke nodded, sitting at the table. "You're right. I should sit down."

April crossed her arms, curious. "You're nervous because Lorelai and Rory are coming, aren't you?"

"Huh?...Oh, no. I'm not...I'm not nervous. April-are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"She asked.

"About them coming. Because...if you're not...I could...I could cancel. It could be just you and me."

Just then, a knock came at the door.

April wrinkled her nose, shrugging. "I think it's too late to change your mind."

Luke nodded, walking to the door. "I think so, too."

Opening the door, he came face to face with a smiling Lorelai. "Hi."

She smiled. "Hi."

Several seconds had passed before Rory decided to pipe up. "So uh, Luke-can we come in?"

"Oh, yes...Of course."He said, letting the come in before he shut the door.

"Lorelai...Rory-Hi."April said, trying her best to act normal.

"Hi, April."Lorelai said, looking around. "Huh-what do ya know?..Your dad managed to cook dinner, and this place is still in one piece."

"Alright, Mom."Rory said. "So, Luke...what's in store for us today?"

Luke gestured to the table and let them sit down. "This is nice."

"Yeah. It really is."Lorelai said as they began to eat.

Everyone ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Lorelai stole glances at Luke, to which Rory would stifle laughs by pretending to cough. April commented on the food, a fact that allowed Luke to speak.

"Well, you know I can't take all the credit. You helped, too."

"Either way it tastes delicious."Rory said, wondering what was happening with her mother. She was eating, talking a little even. But still-something seemed off. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"Lorelai said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope. So...Luke-anything for dessert?"

Luke got up from the table and went to the fridge. Bringing out a pie, he place it on the table. "It uh-it's store bought."

"It's fine. Really."

* * *

Dinner was finished and Rory, Lorelai and Luke were standing in the diner saying goodbye.

"Are you sure, Luke? I could stay to help clean up, really?"

"No. It's okay. Really. You two go home."

Rory nodded. "Thank you, Luke."She said, sensing they needed a moment alone. "I'll go get the car started."

They watched Rory leave, and then turned her attention to Luke. "So..."

"So?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know. Did you get your truck fixed?"

"Yeah, Yeah-it's working."

She laughed, picking at imaginary lint on her sweater.

"You uh, you look nice."

"You don't look too bad yourself. Listen, I should go. So...see you sometime?"Lorelai asked, smiling.

Luke nodded, stuffing his hand into his pocket. "Sounds good. Uh-So yeah..good luck tomorrow?"

She put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. ''Thanks. I'll need it."

"Hey, if anything helps-"

''Right."Lorelai said, tentative. She leaned foward, giving him a quick kiss before she turned to leave. "Happy Thanksgiving, Luke."


	7. The Winds of Change

**Author's Note: So I had honestly planned on updating a week ago, maybe even more before that. Because I've had the last scene of this chapter, along with the title since a few chapters ago. I saw a video for 'To Make You Feel My Love' for LL on YouTube, which made me think of it. Things are changing, so, thanks for those of you who take the time to read-and those who review, too. Thanks!**

* * *

Lorelai sat at the table next to Rory nibbling on a green bean. She's managed to avoid the subject of her and Christopher the entire night so far, and she just prayed that it would last that way. Finding herself distracted, she would always revert to Rory at her side who would simply bring her back up to speed, and so far, neither Emily or Richard had said anything about it.

"So Rory-"Emily Gilmore said, poised. "Are you planning on taking a trip after you graduate?"

Wiping her mouth on a napkin, she shrugged. "I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well, I was going to suggest that perhaps your grandfather and I go with you. And your mother, too, if she pay attention and eat her meal."She replied, clearing her throat. "Lorelai?"

She looked up, clearly startled. "Yes, Mother?"

Emily smiled, but was clearly annoyed with her. "I think we should all go around the table and-"

"Oh no."Lorelai said. "Ror-It's that time we love. We're supposed to think on our feet and say what we're thankful for. You should go first. Because that way, you can pretty much cover anything that I would have said. Please?"

"Now, Lorelai-"Richard said, making himself known in the conversation.

"I don't know, Mom. Things have been interesting this year. People are different."

Lorelai studied her daughter, knowing she didn't get the hint. ''Fine. Well, I am thankful for the fact that we're together...and that Rory's here with us, and that I am safe and healthy and-Rory?"

Everyone else relplied, and Lorelai tried her best to remain quiet. She was able to avoid any conversation about her until Rory asked her if she was feeling well.

Sighing, she shrugged. "I'm fine. Really. But I am feeling kind of sick, though. Mom-Dad...I really do hate to leave early. I'll stop by sometime tomorrow?"

Saying goodbye and assuring Rory that she'd be fine, Lorelai left.

* * *

He wasn't sure why he was there, he knew she wouldn't be. Going over what he would say in his mind, Luke rested on Lorelai's front step. Sighing, he stared out at the road. It was crazy-it really was. He though to himself that he shouldn't even be there, that he should just wait and call. Instead, he wrapped his coat around himself tighter, and waited.

* * *

Lorelai drummed her fingers on the steering wheel getting lost on the song that was playing on the radio. It was crazy-to have Christmas music playing already seemed a bit insane, but she decided to take it all in stride. It was almost December, afterall. Which reminded her, she needed to put up her Christmas tree. However, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty about leaving her parents' house early, but knew in her heart that she needed time alone.

Rounding the corner to her street, Lorelai saw a truck parked in her driveway. Recognizing who it was, she turned into the driveway and got out, almost afraid of what would happen.

"How long have you been here?"She asked.

Luke looked up at her shrugging. Standing up, he dusted off his hands on his jeans. "I don't know. But April's with her mom-and I had a feeling you'd need help after thanksgiving dinner-"

Lorelai laughed. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Are you okay?"He asked.

Nodding her head, Lorelai tried her best to smile. "Yeah. Peachy. So-"

He sighed, gesturing to the house.

"You came over to go inside?"Lorelai asked, confused.

"Well, no, not exactly. But I was kinda hoping we could talk, and it's freezing out here."

Her eyes widened, feeling embarassed. "Oh, Luke. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking, really. So you wanna go inside?"

* * *

Grabbing them cups of coffee, Lorelai told Luke to "make himself comfortable". Coming back into the living room, she sat on the couch. "You know Luke, when someone says 'make yourself comfortable', that's usually a sign that it's okay to sit down."

He nodded, clearly seeming nervous. "Oh, I know. But, I just-"

Leaning her head to the other side of the couch, she urged him to sit down. She then handed him a cup of coffee. "So...you-Luke Danes, wanted to talk?"

Taking a rather large gulp from his cup, Luke nodded. "And why is it so hard to believe?"

"It's not, really. It's just the fact that you've never really been talkative."

Luke nodded, understanding. "I know. But you're Lorelai. And you love to talk. We're...friends, right?"

Immediately avoided his eyes, Lorelai focused on her coffee. "Yeah."She whispered sadly.

"Lorelai, if something's wrong-"

"I'm fine."She replied, sharply. "No. I'm-I'm not fine. But is that so wrong?"

Luke shook his head. "No. But why do I get the feeling that it has something to do with me?"

Fighting back spitting the coffee out of her mouth, Lorelai tried to cover it with a cough. "Rory should be home soon, you know. And-ever the loving mother-I left her alone with my parents. Sure, she likes them...but hearing my mother plan a trip that won't even happen until she actually graduates will be far too much, even for her. So you see, I should get things ready-"

Luke placed his hand firmly on hers, only to find himself staring diectly at their hands, of which Lorelai had intertwined her fingers with his.

"Um..."

"Oh, right."Luke said, pulling away. He avoided her eyes, avoiding looking at her. If he did, he'd lose himself-completely. He'd lose it, and forget all of these rules, all of the things that they were supposed to do. They were waiting. Sure, they hadn't said anything, but both were willing-waiting for the other to cave first. He couldn't take it-he needed to see her, he needed that recognition. Staring into her eyes, it happened. His lips crashed onto hers, searching for a reply.

She hadn't expected it, but knew that she had wanted to. Wrapping her arms around him, Lorelai finally found it-that feeling she had been looking for...the thing that was missing. And for once, she wasn't complaining.


	8. Where We Stand

**Author's Note: It was a bad place to cut it off, I know. And I'm sorry. So, that's one of the reasons I had to post this tonight. The fight?...pssh. Chris and his "manly" scarf and Luke literally rips his jacket off...hehe. :)**

* * *

It seemed liuke a dream. Sitting there, kissing Luke. At the same time, it made so much sense, it felt like the right thing to do. She missed him-the feel of his hands runnoing through her hair and his breath hot on her skin. It seemed only a distant memory until that moment. Pulling back, Lorelai found herself speechless. Catching her breath, she found her hand reaching up to graze her lips. "Wow."She whispered.

Clearing his throat, Luke found himself at a loss for words. He acted on impulse, and the fact that Lorelai for once wasn't rambling seemed to be negative to him.

Looking over at the cup in his hand, Lorelai coughed. "So uh-you want more coffee?"

"Uh...yeah, sure."He said, watching her walk to the kitchen.

Her hands were shaking. It wasn't a bad reaction, but not the one she had expected. Pouring coffee into Luke's cup, Lorelai sighed. It didn't make sense-they couldn't keep pretending, and it hurt. She knew she still loved him, knew in her heart that she always had. But the way they were acting just didn't sit right with her. Turning around to go back to the living room, she was shocked to find him standing in the doorway. "Hi."

"Lorelai-"

"Well, we can drink in here. The kicthen's good...I have to feed Paul Anka, anyway. He's been hiding, I don't know why. Anyway, just let me grab my cup and-"

"Lorelai."Luke said, moving in her path. He stared in her eyes, struggling to find the right words.

Sticking her tongue out to moisten her lips, Lorelai stared back at him. "What?"

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know, okay? I mean, you show up here all "we need to talk"...and I'm okay with that, because I know we need it. But I can't just...talk, you know? We can't pretend that what's happening isn't happening. Because it _is _happening."Lorelai said, sighing. Handing him his cup, they still stood firm in place.

"What is happening here? I can't read minds, Lorelai. So if there's something you need to say-"

"I still love you."Lorelai blurted out. "I know. I know I shouldn't say that...I shouldn't. But I have to. It's-It's like when you watch a movie before all of your friends and the ending is so good...but you can't tell them. You know?"

Luke was quiet, watching Lorelai's face. He became lost in her eyes, watching what was happening. She was being honest, she was telling the truth. "So...you don't regret what just happened?"

"No."She replied in a quiet voice. "But Luke?...We can't keep doing this...this random kiss and then nothing happens thing. Something is happening..."

"I know. And uh...that's good because...I don't regret it, either."

Lorelai smiled, nodding. "So..."

Luke nodded, taking a sip from his coffee. "You uh...you wanna watch one of those Christmas special things?"

Lorelai laughed, confused. "Way to get me back, man."She said, biting her tongue the minute she said it. "But really?...You'll watch a corny Christmas movie with me?"

Not knowing what else to do, but hoping he wouldn't regret it, Luke nodded his head yes. "What are you gonna tell Rory?"He asked as they sat back down on the couch.

"That we're...I dunno. I mean, I should say something, right? Oh, maybe you can tell her. I mean-maybe she'll take it easier from you. Not that she would be mad but-"

Flicking on her TV, Luke simply sat back. "So which one is this?"

"I'm not sure...ooh-see...christmas lights. Which, by the way, reminds me that I need your help this weekend."

"Lorelai-you don't...need Christmas lights."

"Oh, come on, Luke...it adds a little...Christmas."

Luke, not paying attention to the movie, turned his head towards her. "Lorelai?...It's Thanksgiving."

She smiled. "I know...but it's like...it's a rule, okay?"

* * *

Rory opened the door an hour later to find the both of them asleep on the couch. Trying to be quiet, she started to head for the stairs.

"Rory?"Luke called, stretching his free arm.

"Luke."Rory said, walking towards them. Seeing the state they were in-Lorelai's head on his shoulder-she tried not to smile. "Luke."

"Yeah uh...I should get home. Do you wanna wake her up?"

"Sure. Um..could I walk you out?"Rory said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Slowly getting up, taking care to make sure Lorelai didn't wake up, Luke grabbed his jacket and walked to the door with Rory. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no..it's nothing. I just wanted to, you know...say thank you."

"For what?"

Rory hugged him, something he hadn't expected. "For coming back. I know it wasn't all you...and I'm not..."Realizing how awkward her actions were, Rory took a step back. "I'm not being presumptuous, am I?...I mean, you guys have been hanging out and everything...I just assumed-"

"Uh-"Luke said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's fine. You uh...you're not assuming."

"Okay...Okay."Rory replied, nodding. "But Luke?...I really hope that you're in this time. Not...not that you weren't last time. But Chris hurt her. Dad...well, it got complicated. So just...love her, okay?"

Luke nodded, impressed with the fact that Rory was defendong her mother. "I do."He said simply.

It was all Rory needed to hear. "Thank You."

"And hey-"Luke said, stopping her from going inside. "Stop by some more...you know-when you can. Because I...welll-"

She nodded, knowing that he cared. "Happy Thanksgiving, Luke."She said, heading back inside. By the time she came back downstairs, clad in a pair of pajamas, Lorelai had woken up.

"Mmm...hey. Where's Luke?"

"Luke...Luke left. But-"Rory said smiling. "He'll be back."


	9. Decorations and Invitations

**Author's Note: So, glad to hear that you guys like the fic...supposedly, there won't a new episode up until January. :(...and am I the only one who found myself laughing? Chris pulls off his lovely "man" scarf only to have Luke literally rip his jacket off...priceless. Anyway, I was planning on having more of the townies involved, but I'm not sure at this point who, if anyone. If you guys have any ideas as to what I should/could do-be sure to let me know. Thanks!**

* * *

That weekend, Lorelai had plans to decorate her house. She wasn't sure if it was because Luke had agreed to help, or because for the first time in months, she felt truly happy-but this year, she was particularly ready for Christmas. "Okay...I swear they're in here somewhere-"She said as her and Luke sifted through boxes of Christmas decorations, trying desperately to find a strand of lights.

"Lorelai-we aren't finding them. Do you even need them, really?"Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke, I do. The tree has to be lit up, and lights are generally the thing to do that."

He sighed, pretending he wasn't annoyed. "Put Casear in charge of the diner, just to spend the day helping you decorate your house..."He muttered under his breath.

"You know Luke, if you didn't wanna help me, you didn't have to."Lorelai said, sifting through another box. "God, they have to be here. It's like the elves came and kidnapped them or something...what do you think?"

"I think that if you want lights on your tree this badly then you should just go out and buy some more."Luke said, pulling out a box, only to find it empty.

Lorelai sighed, pulling out a decoration and placing it on the coffee table. "Maybe-or maybe I could go to the Inn and see what we have there."

Just then, Rory opened the door. "What's going on?"She asked, trying to stifle a smile. It was funny, really-the sight of her mother and Luke sitting cross legged on the floor sifting through boxes of Christmas decorations. "You know what, maybe I should come back later..."

"No, Rory, Sweets...we have a problem."

"A problem? What kind of problem?"Rory asked. "Like really big or something that could be solved-"

"Your mother lost the lights that go on the christmas tree, and so she's bullied me into helping her find them."Luke said, knowing that he enjoyed the time he got to spend with her.

Rory nodded, kneeling down beside Lorelai. "So I'm guessing you want help?"

"Yes, I do...Oh, Paul Anka-"Lorelai said as the dog cam up beside them. "Do _you_ know where I hid the lights? You didn't eat them, did you?"

"If he did, I think you would know by now, mom."Rory said, pulling out a decoration for the tree. "Oh..remember when I made this?"

Lorelai took it into her hand. "Yeah, I do."She said, smiling at the memory. "And I remember all the glitter that was on the floor, too."

Luke pulled a rectangle-shaped box out, and looked at Lorelai. "It says 'Christmas Lights'-any chance this is it?"

"Luke...thank you. You're my hero."Lorelai said, taking it from him. "Now, here's hoping they aren't all tangled."

Rory and Luke exchanged glances, and then turned their attention back to Lorelai. "I don't believe it..."She said, amazed. "Not a single tangle...anyone wanna help me hang them?"

* * *

A little while later, the tree was lit up and decorated-and accomplishment for what disarray the living room was only an hour before.

"So...you're free to go. Thanks for the help, Luke."

"You used me to help you put up your tree, and then you just kick me out?"Luke asked, still trying to understand her.

"No...No, I wouldn't do that. Luke-"

Luke sighed, knowing what she meant. "That's okay. I need to get back to the diner, anyway."

"I'll go with you."

"What about Rory?"

Lorelai looked at Rory. "Rory can come, too...I mean if she wants."

"No, it's fine. I just needed to grab a few things...Lane invited me over to hear the band play a new song. I needed to grab something for her. So Mom...go..."

Lorelai looked over at Luke. "Bossy, isn't she?"

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just a minute. I'm gonna grab my coat. You know, it's cold outside-wouldn't wanna catch a cold."Lorelai said, climbing up the stairs.

"So..."Rory said, fixing one of the ornaments.

Luke nodded, clearing his throat. "You know, Rory-"He said, trying to find the right words. "I meant what I said. I'm not gonna hurt her."

"I know. I wasn't meaning anything offensive by it. Just-the other night...I haven't seen you guys like that in so long...I haven't seen my mother this happy in so long. It's good."Rory said, nodding. Looking at the stairs, she saw Lorelai coming down. "So I guess I'm leaving then. Oh, and Mom?...I'll probably stop by the Inn later. I was thinking we can have dinner tonight before I have to go back."

"Aww, you have to go back already? Sweetie, it seems like you just got back."

Rory nodded. "I know. But I'm coming for Christmas. Actually, Logan was making plans to try and come back for Christmas...maybe not the entire time but-"

"That's good. Now, I got a cup of coffee at Luke's calling my name. You can let yourself out."

* * *

Lorelai drummed her fingers on the countertop at Luke's, smiling as she saw him walk back behind the counter.

"You're working on your third cup of cofee since you've been here...what do you want now?"

"Nothing. Are you mad?"Lorelai asked, hoping she hadn't offended him.

"No. Why?"

"Well, you seemed mad. Earlier-at the house. And then just now. If you're mad, you can tell me. I won't explode or cry or anything. If we're gonna make this thing work, we're gonna have to be open-"

"What thing?"Luke asked, ringing another customer up.

Lorelai sighed, taking a sip from her cup. "This...thing. The-we're together, but we're not _together_ together thing. I mean, maybe I'm assuming but...anyway, I was thinking...it wouldn't hurt if you'd add a few decorations in here. It'd light the place up..."She said, turning around on the stool.

"Lorelai-"Luke said, standing in front of her.

"What?"She asked, seeing the look on his face. "Luke, I didn't mean to make you mad when I asked you. And I was kidding, really...I knew you wouldn't go for it but-"

"Lorelai?"Luke asked, this time brushing against her hand with his. "Do you...I mean, you know you don't have to but-well, nevermind."

Lorelai frowned, sensing something was up. "Do I wanna what?...Do I wanna have another cup of coffee?-Yes. Do I wanna help you decorate-"

"You and Rory have plans tonight, so nevermind."

She looked startled, not entirely sure to react. After a minute, she smiled. "You asking me out?"

"No."

"Well-you asked if I wanted to, and then you said that Rory and I have plans. Luke, if you want to come, you can."

Luke shook his head. "No. And I know how the Gilmore night ends anyway...it's an endlest fest of junkfood and chickflicks."

Lorelai gasped. "No. You discovered my eveil plan. I have to tell Rory."

"Alright. So I was gonna ask you to dinner, it doesn't have to mean anything, does it?"

Sitting back on the stool, Lorelai contemplated her answer. Dinner. With Luke. Dinner-with _just_ Luke. She'd done it before, it didn't have to be awkward, right? But then there was Rory, her failsafe partner. "No. Not awkward. Completely okay. Well, more than okay but..."

"I get it. But you and Rory have plans, so maybe some other time."

"Maybe some other time, are you kidding? See, I could go to the Inn...you know help around there-stop by Lane's to see if Rory needs anything, and I'd still have time to go home and get all fixed up before we go out."

Luke nodded. "Right. But you already promised Rory-"

"You already discovere our plan, anyway...we'd only end up curling up on the couch watching a movie, anyway. We just have to move it back a little."

Luke stared at her, finding himself feel happy that she was actually trying to find a way to have dinner with him. It had been so long, he hadn't even thought to consider where they would go. They couldn't just eat at Luke's. Well, they could, because he wouldn't have to dress up, and he wouldn't have to worry about reservations. But it was Lorelai-she was worth all of that. But then again, it was just dinner. It didn't mean anything, did it?


	10. It's just dinner,right?

**Author's Note: Wow, so I can't believe that it's the tenth chapter already. Are things moving too slowly? Just wondering. In any case, I have ideas, but I really am interested in what _you_ the reader thinks. So let me know? Oh, and well...this chapter is kind of fluffy-well, sorta. Anyway, Read and Review please!**

* * *

Lorelai was at the desk when she saw Rory enter the Dragonfly. "Hey...how's it goin'?"She asked, trying to hide any excitement. 

"Hey Mom...so I got your message. Sorry i'm late. The band-well...you know how carried away Zach can get."

"Ahh..I gotcha. So-"

Rory sighed, twisting where she stood. "Um, well, Mom-"

"Spit it out kid, I don't have all day."

"Mom.."Rory said, making it clear that she had something to say. "Okay. Now that i've got your attention-it's Logan. I mean, he said he was coming home for Christmas. But I got a call a few hours ago. He's...well, he's been in New York on some business trip thing. Anyway, thinking I would be back at school already, he decided to go there. To see me while he's still here. And I know I said I'd have dinner with you, but now that Luke's coming, it won't be that bad, right?"

"Are you kidding? It's _Luke. _You can't just...leave me alone with him!"

"What? Mom, everything was fine this morning."Rory replied, suddenly concerned.

Lorelai sighed, drawing something on a sheet of paper. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that, you know, I planned the night thinking you would be there."

"Oh."

"Uh-huh...so now I have to go through all of my movies and see if I can find one that he'd actually want to watch. You know, saying he doesn't have some big plan or something."Lorelai replied. Truth be told, she wasn't dreading having dinner alone with Luke-it was just the thought of it, and coming up with things to say that scared her.

"What movie did you have planned?"

Lorelai shrugged, scrunching up her nose. "It was a toos-up between '_How To Lose A Guy in Ten Days' _and '_Jerry McGuire_'. But you know what? I'll be fine. I'm fine with it...He's okay with it. I mean, as long as there aren't any of those long, awkward pauses where you have no idea what to say until the waiter or someone comes up to the table and you pretend that nothing happened."She stopped, smiling. "Luke and I are..friends. We're okay."

Rory looked back at her, wanting to make sure that her mother would be okay.

"Rory, it's Luke. The worst that could happen would be that noone said anything. But we really wanna get back what we had...so maybe you going back early will be a good thing. Not that, you know, you going back is good because I will miss you like _crazy_."

"I know, I'll miss you, too."Rory said, laughing. "But I think I'm leaving you in good hands. Anyway, I have to go. I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

Lorelai pouted, but walked around the desk to hug Rory. "I guess. But these hands-what are you talking about?"

Rory didn't speak, but simply smiled.

"Oh. Oh, I get it. Go ahead, Kid...drive safe."

"I will."Rory said, hugging her again. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Rory."Lorelai said, watching her leave. She waited until Rory had fully left to reach for her phone, immedialtely dialing his number.

* * *

"Kirk-Lorelai already asked me this morning..I am not gonna add anything 'Christmas' around here, okay? A strand of lights, maybe...but the town square isn't that far away, and the gazebo's lit up." 

"Come on, Luke...You gotta...you gotta celebrate, you know? You gotta-"

Just then the phone rang. "Luke's."

"Luke...I'm glad I got a hold of you."

"Hi."Luke said, hoping what she had to say was good. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, No. Well, not exactly. Rory cancelled on us."

Luke's end of the line went silent, him trying to come up with something decent to say. "Okay...uh, if you wanna wait 'til she comes back-"

"No. I don't wanna wait until she comes back. So I guess I was wondering what your plans were. Do you want to change them?"Lorelai asked, back behind the desk. She was slowly twisting her neck, trying to relieve tension.

"Plans? Well, uh...you could come by here. No, No..it's not the right thing. Um-"

"Are you kidding? And miss a meal cooked by the one and only Luke Danes? It's perfect."

Luke frowned, a little confused by Lorelai's reaction. "Perfect. So...Lorelai-"

She was quiet, not really sure of what to say. Dinner at the diner meant that it couldn't really be considered a date, right? Sure, they were 'out'-but his house was right upstairs, it could have easily been considered home.

"Lorelai?"He asked again after a few minutes of her not saying anything.

"Hmm? Oh, of course. I'll see you then."She said, hanging up before she would change her mind.

* * *

Lorelai kneeled down in front of her bed, searching for one of her shoes. "Come on. They couldn't have disappeared."She said to herself. Deciding to try a different, more comfortable pair, she slipped them on and stood in front of her mirror. "Okay." She thought she looked nice, but not too over the top. A pink sweater witha white shirt underneath, a pair of jeans and boots. Smoothing down her hair, Lorelai felt that she was ready.

Grabbing her purse off of the bed, she went downstairs, stopping at the front door. _What if I say something stupid? What if it's not like I wanted?_Lorelai thought to herself. _No, you know what? It'll be good. It'll be great. It'll be...it'll be Luke. That's what matters, right?_

Deciding that everything would be fine, Lorelai opened the door and stared out into the night. It was cold, and the slightest sign of snow was visible. Grabbing her coat, she slipped it on, locked the door, got into her car and left.

* * *

Luke stared at the table-_their_ table. Well, it was his diner-but whenever Lorelai and Rory were there, it was where they sat. It seemed like the perfect place. It wasn't at home, so it would still be considered a 'date'-but one that was in a familiar setting. It was tacky, he knew that. He shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place. He had managed to close curtains on the windows (to prevent any Stars Hollowians from finding out before they wanted them to know). Hearing someone outside, he went to the door.

Lorelai stood a few feet away from him, shrugging. "I'm here. And uh...a little cold."

"Of course...come in."Luke said, suddenly feeling more nervous than he had planned.

"You know, i'm think it could snow out there. Not that it's a bad thing but-"

"I know what you mean. So..."Luke said, shutting the door behind her.

Staring around the diner, Lorelai was met by an onslaught of memories. There were so many things that Luke's meant for her. Clearing her throat, she tried her best to blink back tears. "This...for me?"

Luke pretended to shrug it off. "Well, you know...I wanted to atleast make it a little special."He said, walking over to the wall. "Oh-and...for you."He turned on a switch, illuminating a strand of Christmas lights.

Her eyes lit up as she let out a gasp. "Really? For me?"

He sighed, pretending that it was nothing, but on the inside, he couldn't have been happier to see her reaction. "Yep. So-I made dinner. I guess, you know...we should eat."

Lorelai smiled, sitting down. "Right."

"I'll be right out."Luke said as he walked into the kitchen.

"No problem. I'll just be...sitting here."

Her hands began tearing at a straw wrapper, slowly tearing small peices and letting them fall onto the table. The room was partially dark with some of the lights turned off. The strand of blinking Christmas lights added a certain touch that was just enough to make it special. Not that it wouldn't be, of course. Seeing Luke walk back out of the kitchen, Lorelai smiled. "Mmm...food."

"There is on thing, though."

"What?"

"It's just-you know, we're having dinner and everything..and I know we both said it's not that big of a deal. But do you really have to have coffee with dinner? I don't have a problem firing up the coffee machine if you want but-"

She laughed a little, clearly surprised. "Since when are you okay with my drinking coffee?"

"Well, I'm not. I still think that stuff's bad for you. But if it makes you happy-"Luke said, sitting down. He found himself actually smiling a little, staring at Lorelai. "Then you know...of course I'm happy."

"Okay then..."She said, slowly. "Shall we eat?"

So they ate-each thankful for the company. Through the meal, the sky outside grew a dark gray-something that neither of them noticed. Snow had begun to fall, at first soft but soon it fell even thicker. The two people inside the diner never seemed to notice.

"So Luke..."

"Yes?"

Lorelai avoided his eyes, feeling a little awkward.

"This-This doesn't have to be awkward, ya know."Luke said, reaching out for her hand. When she put her hand in his, he closed his hand, giving hers a squeeze.

"Luke...I-"

Suddenly, the radio in the kitchen that had been playing music softly in the background began making scratching, static-like sounds.

"What's that?"Lorelai asked, feeling offended that she had been cut off.

"It's the radio."Luke said, grabbing the plates off of the table. Walking behind the counter, he caught a glimpse of what was happening outside. "What the.."

"What?"

Walking into the kitchen, Luke placed the dishes on the counter and walked back towards the diner door. Staring out at Lorelai's car, a blanket of snow had fallen on it. It wasn't enough to completely cover the car, but it was enough the frost the windows and hood. The ground had snow as well, and the sky still seemed to be falling.

"It's snowing."

"Really?"Luke said, not intending to be sarcastic.

"No. I mean-it's _really_ snowing."Lorelai said.

He let out a sigh, going through in his mind what his options were. He knew that it wasn't bad enough for roads to be closed, but it was bad enough to make them hard to drive on-even in a small town like Stars Hollow.

"What?"Lorelai asked, seeing the concern on his face.

Luke tried to find words, but instead found himself staring out the door.

Understanding what he was worried about, Lorelai stepped closer to him. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah it is, Lorelai. It's the first real snow of the year..there's alot of stuff on the road. Come on, it won't be that big of a deal."

"No. I-I couldn't. Luke, really...what, you wanna drive me home? I'll be fine."She insisted.

The radio in the background was still making static, but through it they could hear the song ending and the DJ saying that there was snow over the state and it was expected to last for a few hours.

Luke and Lorelai were, for once-silent.

"So...I'll take the couch?"


	11. Sticking With You

**Author's Note: Okay, so someone said the end of the last chapter sucked. I'm sorry, but someone was invading my Gilmore time (okay, so that's not entirely what I call it, but anyway). So yeah, I needed a way to end it that would make it _okay_...not necessarily fabulous or anything, but okay. So, now that that's over, here's the next chapter. Hope you love it. I would have had it sooner, really, but things have been hectic and lately there's been a slump in reviews (Of course I should be replying more, but you get my point.) Anyway, I hope you like this update...read and review, please!**

* * *

"Lorelai, you're not sleeping on the couch. It's-It's not the right thing to do. Come on, I'll sleep on the couch, it's okay."Luke insisted once they were upstairs

She studied him, watched his face and his movements. He walked to the sink and began washing something. "You know I could probably walk home..."

"I'm not letting you walk home, Lorelai. You'll freeze."

"But I love the snow."She said, sitting down on the couch. "And you could walk with me."

"But see, we'd be having the same problem we have now."

Realizing what he meant, Lorelai shrugged. "You're probably right. I just don't wanna kick you out of your bed...okay, that sounds really bad. But Luke, really-"

"Lorelai-"Luke said, aggravated. "It's fine. I really am okay with sleeping on the couch. I just changed the sheets the other day, so you don't have to worry about smelling like me or anything...I'll change them again if you want. I just...this whole thing is kinda my fault, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable because of it."

Her eyes widened in fake awe. "You mean to tell me _you_ made it snow?...Okay, look-it's not _just _the sleeping in the bed. It's the getting up in the morning and facing this whole thing. I went out yesterday...today..whatever. People are gonna see me and say stuff and-"

"Since when do you care?"Luke said, suddenly reminded of something. "And uh..I think I still have a few things of yours here. You know after-after everything we didn't really talk as much so I never got to tell you..."

A silence fell between them that neither knew how to fill. They had talked-they had sorted things through and knew where they stood. But they were still at a point where they didn't officially feel comfortable with talking about what had happened. The truth was, they were comfortable, but still had things to say.

"So...I'll take your bed, then. Good night, Luke."Lorelai said, standing up.

"Are you okay?"Luke asked as Lorelai stood.

"Yeah."She replied, smiling. "Peachy. Okay, not exactly peachy but-"

"I get it. So do you want...pajamas or something?"

"Unless you have a snowplow...no. Which would kinda defeat the purpose of being here but...anyway-"Lorelai said, walking across the room. "Thanks, by the way. For letting me stay here."

Luke nodded, understanding. "Anytime."

Lorelai took off her boots and pulled back the blanket. She was met with memories...so many times she had managed to stay the night, either there or at her house, and either way she was happy. She was happy now, except the fact that she wouldn't be waking up next to him. Settling down into the sheets, Lorelai let out an exhausted sigh.

"Oh-"Luke said from across the room. "Are you cold? I'm sure I probably have another blanket or something."

"No."Lorelai said. "I'm fine. Toasty, actually. Anyway...Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Lorelai turned, her back facing him, and nestled herself safely into the bed. In truth, she wasn't all that tired. The reality of staying over at Luke's had apparently woken her up. But settling into the sheets, Lorelai let out a smile. It smelled like him. She missed that. And suddenly, Lorelai decided she was tired afterall, and fell sound asleep.

* * *

Luke awoke the next morning before she did and decided he might as well get up. Looking over at the bed, he saw Lorelai curled up in the blankets. He knew she was probably tired, so decided to leave her alone. He knew that making coffee upstairs would probably wake her up, so instead he went downstairs.

Unplugging the christmas lights, Luke glanced out the door. From the looks of things, the snow had stopped falling, but there was still plenty on the ground. Lorelai's Jeep wasn't blanketed or anything, but there was still snow on it. Going behind the counter, he fired up the coffee pot. He wondered if he should wake her up...or for that matter, if anyone would show up at the diner that day.

* * *

Lorelai woke up, staring around the room. It took her a minute to remember everything that had happened. Sitting up, she looked over at the empty couch. She wondered if he had slept at all, and if he did, if he had any kinks-she knew how uncomfortable couches could be. "Luke?"She called.

When Luke didn't answer, Lorelai got up, realizing she was alone in his apartment. Rubbing her hands on her arms, Lorelai yawned. "Luke...ya here?"She asked, just to make sure. Not thinking about putting on shoes, she walked downstairs to find herself following the scent of coffee.

She saw that the coffee pot was on, but that Luke wasn't present. Knowing that they were the only ones there, she walked behind the counter to grab a cup.

It was then that Luke realized she was up. "What are you doing?"He asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Getting coffee."She replied, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

He found himself staring at her and, more importantly, her feet. "Lorelai...you _do _realize that you're in my diner wearing socks, right?''

She looked bak at him, cup full of coffee in hand. "Yes.."She replied, nodding her head slowly.

"And?...You know-the whole "No shoes, no shirt, no service."

"Ooh...dirty."Lorelai said, snickering. "Anyway, I woke up and you weren't there. I figured you were down here...and it's _still_ snowing outside. Plus, the smeel of coffee distracted me. And you wouldn't deny me my morning cup, would you?"

Rolling his eyes, Luke walked back into the kitchen. Only Lorelai would be the one to make a simple 'yes' that long. But he loved it, anyway.

"What are you doing back there, anyway?"

"Get you some shoes on and I'll show you."Luke replied

* * *

When Lorelai came back down, she was wearing the same clothes, but had on her boots. She also brought down her purse, thinking that she could leave. But when she came down, she saw two plates sitting on the counter. "You cooked us breakfast?"She asked.

"Looks like it."Luke replied, wiping his hands off on a towel.

Sitting down on one of the stools, she set her purse down on the stool next to her. "Mmm...smells good. Where's my coffee?"

Luke reached behind the counter, grabbing her cup.

"Ahh..thank you. So, it still looks pretty cold out there."

"Yeah, but you know people and their need to eat. It's still pretty early, though."

Taking a bite of her food, she was quiet for a minute. "Mmm. Really, Luke-Thank you. I owe you one."

"Not really. Someone's gotta feed you something that's good for you."Luke said, watching the expression change on her face.

"Okay-really bad time to mention something's good for me, Danes."Lorelai said, the piece of toast halfway to her mouth. Laughing, she set it back down, looking at him. "I'm kidding. I don't mind. Really. I like the way you cook...even if it is good for me."

Luke nodded, putting his hand over hers. He looked back at her and saw that, how even though she was tired, she still looked beautiful. Maybe it was just him, but he loved her eyes. Leaning in even closer, he kissed her. Softly at first, but when she replied, it became even deeper. His hands found her face, pulling her towards him.

Lost in the moment, it wasn't nearly a minute later that Lorelai heard her phone ringing. Reaching for it, she gasped when she felt Luke pull her hands back.

"Hey-"He said. "No cell phones in the diner."

"But it's probably Rory..."Lorelai said.

"Fine...okay..."Luke said, pulling back. It wasn't that he minded, or that he was disappointed, but the look on his face said otherwise.

Pulling her phone out, Lorelai answered it, not knowing what to expect. "Hello?"

"Lor, look...I know you don't wanna hear from me. But please listen-"

Flipping her phone shut, she took a sip from her coffee and looked at Luke.

"Who was that?"


	12. Truth Time

**Author's Note: I want to thank those who have been reading/reviewing. And another thing-I realize that y'all probably want to attack me for bringing Christopher back, but trust me...Lorelai will _not_ get back with him. Trust me. With that said, hope you enjoy!**

"So...nice breakfast. Can I get more coffee?"Lorelai asked, waving her empty cup at Luke.

"Lorelai, who was that on the phone?"

She instantly looked away from him, knowing how he would feel.

"It was Christopher, wasn't it?"Luke asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I hung up, didn't I? Look, Luke...I don't know why he was calling me and really-I don't wanna know."Lorelai said, wanting to change the subject. "Now, about that coffee-"

"You don't want to know? You're Lorelai, you'll get curious eventually."

Shrugging, Lorelai looked like she could care less. "He'll call again, and probably leave a message..I'll know what he wanted, and won't call him back. It's as simple as that."

While Luke wanted to continue what had been happening before her phone ran, he knew that the mood at present was too shaky to really think about it. "If you don't answer, he'll continue to call, which, by the way, will probably be more annoying than you actually answering the phone."

Lorelai sighed, silently cursing herself for bringing down her purse in the first place. "So what am I supposed to-" She was interrupted by the phone ringing again. "Hello?"She answered, rather annoyed.

"Lor, look-I'm not trying to...win you back or anything, okay? So don't hang up on me this time."

"Uh-huh."

"I just wanted to drop off the rest of your things at the house because, you know, you had left them at my apartment. When I went to clean to get things ready for the holidays, I found them. That's it. When I got here, your Jeep wasn't here, and noone was home. I didn't want to just leave them here in the snow, Lor. So, I don't know where you're at but-"

"I'll be there. Just...be gone by the time I get there."Lorelai said, giving a pained look to Luke.

"Loreali-"

"Don't 'Lorelai' me, okay? Generally, when most people break up, they stop talking. And hello?...That can't exactly work when you won't leave me alone. I just-I want my life back...and now that it's finally back on track, you can't just...jump on the train, too. I have to go."She said, hanging up the phone.

The diner was quiet, neither Luke or Lorelai knowing what to say.

"So...you're leaving now?"

"Yeah. But I'll be back...later, I swear. I'll be fine, I swear."

Not agreeing, but knowing that he couldn't keep her trapped inside much longer, Luke simply nodded and went behind the counter. "So I'm guessing you want that coffee to go."

Smiling when he handed her the cup, Lorelai breathed in the scent of the coffee. "Mmm...definately. You know me too well."

"Yeah, well-"

"Luke...thanks. You know, for letting me stay here. I know that things between us aren't exactly normal yet. I mean, not that they were ever _normal_ but...Thank You."

Luke nodded, gesturing towards the curtain. "You should probly get your coat...I know you love the snow and all, but it's still cold out there. Wouldn't want you to...catch a cold or anything."

Lorelai smiled as she was walking away. This was definately where she wanted, no-it was where she felt she _needed_ to be.

* * *

She wanted him to be gone. She prayed that Christopher was gone when she got there. But instead, as expected, he was sitting smugly, clearly freezing, on the front porch. 

"I thought I said-"

"Before you say anything...I have to know something."Christopher said, walking towards her.

Sighing, Lorelai shut the Jeep door. "And what would that be?"

He was silent, clearly trying to think of the right words to say. "I just-I guess what I wanted to ask was...does this really have to be over? Does this have to be all there is? I know after we're done, you'll probably go to Luke's and tell him how relieved you are and everything. But Lor? We have a child. We have...history together. And you expect to cut that off without even calling it at friends?"

"Okay. Um...here's the thing, Christopher. My name? It's Lorelai. It was cute at first, but you walking around calling me "Lor" makes me sound all medieval and stuff. And Secondly...yes. This _is_ all there is. Because-do I really have to give a reason here? There's just too much happening...I couldn't truly be me around you, okay? We have Rory, yes. But's she's at Yale. She talks to you, I'm sure. And she talks to me. That's enough. That's it."Lorelai finished, a sense of finality in her voice.

Christopher looked up, irritated, but knowing it was the right thing to do. "You really love him, don't you?"

"I do."She replied, knowing it was the truth. She hadn't exactly said it to his face, but she knew it was true.

He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Okay. Okay, then."He said, going to his car. He took a box out of the back seat, walked to the front porch and put it down. "That's it then."

"I guess it is. Good bye, Christopher."

"You know for what it's worth...I'll always care about you, Lor...elai. But I see now-you're happier without me."He said, walking to his car. He turned around and waved, smiling sadly. "Have a nice life, Lorelai."

She watched him start his car, but then picked the box up and took it inside. Surprisingly, what had happened-it wasn't sad. In truth, she was happy. "It's really over."Lorelai muttered to herself. Knowing she had to get to the Inn, she figured that she might as well head over then. Grabbing her keys, Lorelai put her coat back on and left.

* * *

There were still a few guests at The Inn despite the overnight snow storm, something that for once, she was happy about. "Good Morning, campers."She said, walking in. 

"Oh, and Lorelai...what would you be happy about?"Michel asked.

"Life. It's good, actually. Cold."She said, slipping her coat off. "But good. Is Sook around?"

"I believe she is in the kitchen. Is there anything I can do?"

Patting his hand, Lorelai offered a smile. "No, Michel. You're doing an excellent job."

"What's up with you?...Have a nice night or something?"Sookie asked when she entered the kitchen.

"You could say that. Coffee..."Lorelai said, grabbing a cup.

"Oh.."Sookie said, trying to process what was happening. "This is one of those things."

Lorelai stared at her, curious. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, those things. Are you gonna make me guess?"

"Nothing happened. I just...I feel like it's time, you know? To-To take control of my life. It's finally at a place where I like it...and I'm...you know, happy."Lorelai said, drinking from her cup.

Nodding, Sookie still wasn't convinced. "So you're not going to tell me what happened."

"Mmm..no. Well, not that anything happened. I got snowed in. No big deal."

"No...Lorelai?"

"Can I just-I need to think about this. Really think about this thing...before I spill the beans. Not that there are any beans-which by the way, shouldn't Jackson be bringing in-"

"Yes. Now more on this snow thing."Sookie insisted, whining a little.

Lorelai sighed, spreading her arms wide. "I'm happy. Isn't that sign enough that the world is finally right? I've got to check up on some things. I'll fill you in later."

* * *

Lorelai contented herself at the Inn for most of the day, hoping that the snow wouldn't worsen. Luckily, it had stopped and for the most part, had gone away. Minus the slush on the sides of roads, Lorelai was able to navigate well. She managed to avoid any confrontations, and still had no idea how to explain what had happened to Sookie. After all, nothing really _happened_. Luke offered her a place to stay. Sure, the fact that she said yes, and the fact that their hands and intertwined, which ineveitably lead them to kiss meant something. But then Chris called, which killed the moment. Perhaps not entirely, but enough for her to see how clearly annoyed Luke was. 

She talked with Babette outside of Doose's-but only for a moment. Apparently, she was busy helping Miss Patty plan for the Christmas party, with hopes that Taylor wouldn't interfere much. When asked if she'd be bringing anyone, Lorelai simply smiled, saying she wasn't sure. Of course, she had said, it wouldn't be 'that annoying business man'. Upon leaving, Lorelai knew she had one last place to go. Luke's. It had been hanging in her mind all day, she knew she had to see him.

Climbing out of her Jeep, it was evident that the ground was still slippery. Walking carefully, she made her way to the door.

Luke nodded his head, instantly grabbing a cup. He knew what she wanted. Pouring coffee into it, he set it on the counter.

"Mm-you know me too well. Thanks."

"It's nothing."He insisted.

Inhaling the scent, Lorelai drank from the cup. She set it back down to sit on the stool.

"So...how was-"

"He's gone. Absolutely gone. Good coffee."Lorelai replied.

"Well, I was gonna say 'your day'...but that's good enough."He said, coming out from behind the counter. "Hey-" he said, tossing her a rag. "Can you help?"

Climbing off the stool, Lorelai helped him wipe off the tables. When they were done, the walked back to the counter, tired.

"So..."

"You hungry?"Lorelai asked.

Luke looked over at her, curious. "Why?"

"It's a simple question. Are. You. Hungry.?"Lorelai asked, nudging his arm.

He shrugged, having a feeling of where she was going.

"I was...I was just thinking...we could go grab something. It'd keep you from cooking all that healthy stuff for me."

"Oh, and I'm sure you'd love that."He replied, actually laughing a little.

"Not that I don't love your cooking. Because I do. Everyone does. Well, Not everyone because not everyone has tried-"

"Lorelai? What are you trying to say?"Luke asked.

It was time. She wasn't sure why, she couldn't even process it-except for that fact that it had been there all along. And she was glad that it was, and that she realized it.

"I love...you. I still do. I guess-I guess I always have. I never stopped..never stopped loving you. Not even-not even when we were apart during the whole...thing. I still love you."Lorelai said, trying to gauge Luke's reaction. "So..."

Stunned, but feeling relieved, Luke nodded. "That's good. That's good because..."He said, looking back at her. He drew a deep breath, finding himself unusually nervous. "I...still love you, too."

Her eyes misted over, pulling him close. She wanted to cry, but instead, found solace in the comfort of Luke's arms. "I missed you. I did. So much."

Kissing the top of her head, Luke sighed. For the first time in months, he found himself actually enjoying himself. It felt good to hold Lorelai in his arms knowing that yes, she was his. And that for he time being, it wouldn't change. "I missed you, too."

Pulling back, Lorelai wiped away a tear. She smiled, the setting sun casting a pale glow over the entire diner. "I miss this. Not the whole...crying thing."She said, nudging his arm. "This."

He nodded, reaching his hand to her, wiping away a tear. "Yeah. So..."He said, looking towards the door. "I know some places that are open. Do you wanna go grab something to eat?"

Nodding, Lorelai grabbed her coat and followed him. Luke put his arm around her, and she couldn't help but feel warm. Walking to his truck, Lorelai let out a laugh.

"What?"

"It's just-you got it fixed."

"Yeah."Luke said as they climbed in. "So where to?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled, feeling content. It was a moment that didn't need words, that was perfect enough as it was. And so she rode to dinner with Luke. It wasn't huge or life-changing, but it felt good. More than anything, it felt right.-it was all Lorelai could ask for.

* * *

**So not entirely fluff, but what do you think? I'm sorry that I waited so long...I really wanted this chapter to be perfect, to make it clear what was happening. I wanted the 'love yous' in this update to be perfect. I guess they are. Let me know what you think, though. Was it too OOC...not enough fluff? I dunno...but you guys are what keep this story going. I know there wasn't much mention of Rory, but I really don't think there was a need. I was in need of some good LL, and it happened. Hope you liked. Regardless, click that awesome little button, and leave a review. Thank you SO much for reading!**


	13. That's Where it Is

**Author's Note: Okay, So I realize that it's 2007 and stuff, and in the fic I'm a few weeks behind. But I got LL through the 'I love you's', and I didn't see it as fair to just skip right through New Years. I still wanna do the whole christmas thing, so I guess that'll take place within the next few days (rather, chapters). Actually, it'll probably be this and the next...and then we'll be brought up to speed. I hope that you all don't mind. Oh, and I should mention..I wanted to use April, but from this point on, she's staying with Anna. It'd just interfere...she may appear later at events and stuff, but for now she's out of the picture.**

**Also, I wrote a little one piece called _Flannel_ recently. It's not much, but it ignores Season seven...that's gotta be something, right? Anyway, I should cut to the chase and get on with it. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and if you have any ideas, as always, be sure to let me know. I can use the help (not that the fic's in trouble, I have plenty)...but I'm always open for means of improvement. Read and review, please!**

* * *

Lorelai ran into the diner, pulling her jacket closer into her. "Oh, it's cold out there."She muttered, stepping closer to the counter.

"Yep. It's a good thing you came in here. Might have caught a cold."Luke said, handing her a cup of coffee. He had seen her coming, and had had it ready.

"Mmm..thanks."She said, letting it warm her hands. "So.."She said after a long pause. "You should come out. It's you know...like two days before christmas. It's a party out there."

Luke laughed, shaking his head. "And risk the chance of being hit by a misguided snowball?...I think I'm fine here."

"Luke...come on."Lorelai said, whining a little. She pouted, knowing it would get to him. "Please? For a little while. Then you can get back to standing and staring...besides, I think some air would be good for you."

For once, Luke showed a sign of a smile, chuckling a little. "You do realize how hard it is to say no to you, right?"

"Yeah.."Lorelai said as if it were obvious. "It's one of my many things that people love. So are you in or what?"

"Fine. But I swear, Lorelai...if one-"

"I'll protect you. If any evil snowballs come your way, i'll defend you, 'kay?"Lorelai said as Luke walked out from behind the counter. "Ha! But you need something more than that. It _is_ cold out there."Lorelai said, patting his arm.

"I'll go upstairs..be right down."He said, walking upstairs to grab a thicker jacket.

* * *

Luke was upstairs, searching. He knew it had to be there somewhere. Seeing the jacket over on the chair, he sighed. It was snowing, cold-and, to say the least, a town festivity. A christmas one at that. But Lorelai asked him to come. How could he refuse? He thought back to the night, the 'non date' date. How happy they were, and how afterward, they said that. I love you. After that, everything seemed to fall into place. Instead of being awkward, it felt normal. It felt right.

He went to the dresser, looking for a thicker pair of socks, knowing inside it was riciculous. But when he saw where the box was, how it was so obviously in sight that it would make Lorelai look if she were to 'accidentally' stumble upon it, he quickly covered it with a few shirts and did a quick look around before going abck downstairs.

* * *

"About time."Lorelai said when she was him coming down. "My cup's been dry for a few minutes...what took you so long?"

"There's hot chocolate outside."

"But that's not the same. Hey! You should call April...see if she wants to come. Come on, she needs to be officially inducted as a Stars Hollow citizen."She said, suddenly seeing she had hit a nerve. "Luke?"

"Anna...wants to keep her. Something about needing a stable enviroment, and that transporting was getting to be too much? I dunno...but really, it's okay. It's...It's fine, really."Luke said, coming towards her. "Are we gonna go outside are what?"

Lorelai frowned, upset. "You're okay with her keeping your daughter?"

"No. But I'm not gonna let it ruin the Christmas I have with you. Now come on...before I change my mind."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, putting at arm around him. Sookie knew, she was sure Babette did. But anyone else?...She didn't know which way would be easier. Either way, they headed out to the town square to see everything.

Luke stared over at Lorelai, feeling a rush of memories. They hadn't been to a town festival, or celebration together in so long-and in truth, it had been a long time since he'd actually been to one. But when he saw her smile, and the way her eyes lit up, Luke felt something that he hadn't felt in a while. He found himself actually having a good time.

It wasn't long before Sookie caught Lorelai's eye and came running to say hi to them. "Hey..guys...Lorelai, you look great!"She said, commenting on the top she had bought a week before.

"Thanks...and ya know...he doesn't look too bad, does he?"Lorelai said, scrunching her nose.

Sookie smiled, laughing. "Oh, I'm just so excited! Ya know? I mean, it's Christmas. It's here and...and you drug Luke out of the diner. An accomplishment."She said, suddenly acting surprised.

"I had to come sooner or later, didn't I?"Luke said, his arm around Lorelai.

"Yeah!..But it was all me. So, you can thank me, you know. Or you'd be stuck in that diner, staring out here at everyone instead of having a good time."

"A good time?...We just got here."Luke insisted.

"True. True...Well, I have to get back before someone grabs all the food. Stop by the table sometime, okay?"

"Will do."Lorelai replied.

"Good-"Sookie said, hugging her, and inadvertently getting Luke involved. "Merry Christmas."

"Sook...Sookie..."Luke said, trying to make room to wiggle out to give the girls their "moment".

"Oh. I'm sorry, Luke...I guess I just got so caught up. But ya know, if you let yourself...I'm sure you could have a pretty good time. I gotta run. Bye, Lorelai."

He stared at Lorelai watching Sookie walk away and could tell that, though they had only been there for a few minutes, she was having a good time. It was one of the things he loved about her. He hoped he wasn't jumping too far ahead in getting her something for Christmas-he knew she wouldn't mind, but getting something for her took quite a bit of thought, something that he wasn't prepared for. She was Lorelai-his best friend, the love of his life (though he hadn't entirely told her that in so many words), and...well, she was Lorelai. Luke stared at her, realizing she was saying something. "What?"

"I said do you wanna get some hot cocoa?...Or is that too spirit of the season for you? We could just go back to the diner and grab coffee, but you wouldn't drink that, either."

"Could we?"

Lorelai pouted, stirring the snowflakes that had scattered on he ground with the toe of her boot. "If you're not having a-"

"No."he said defiantly, causing Lorelai to look up at him.

"What do you mean 'No'? No as in you're not having a good time, or no as in you don't want to go back because you are secretly enjoying yourself with me?"Lorelai said, suddenly gasped, grinning. "You _are_, aren't you? Well come on-"She said, pulling his hand. "Before you change your mind!"


	14. All I Want

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who have been reviewing. I dunno..This chapter is on the shorter side, as opposed to my other chapters, but I think it fits the meaning well. It's Christmas day, and I know that I'm not entirely following the show's tradition, what with things that happen. However, I think that it works out well. Read and Review, please!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lorelai and Rory had Christmas with the Gilmores on Christmas Eve, because of several details. One being that they wanted Christmas to be controversy free, and two because Richard had planned a trip for he and Emily, thus giving Lorelai the chance she wanted to spend Christmas with Rory-and with any hope, Luke.

She was at home, sleeping when she awoke to the smell of food wafting from downstairs. It was then that it hit her. Christmas. The one day of the year that she was still able to look foward to. Throwing the covers off, Lorelai ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Seeing Paul Anka sitting at the bottom of them, she stopped for a minute to pet him. "I don't suppose you know who's in the kitchen cooking at this hour, do you?"

Walking into the kitchen, she heard laughing. "Whoever you are, you better have coffee."She said, stopping when she saw Rory and Luke. "How did you-"

"I let him in, mom. You don't have a problem with it, do you?"Rory asked, handing her a cup.

"No, daughter of mine. But it's Christmas, come on...we don't have time to just sit. There are gifts to be opened."

"So you're saying that I drove over here at five-thirty in the morning, only to have you kick me out when I'm in the middle of makin' you breakfast?"Luke asked, flipping a pancake.

Lorelai sighed, taking a gulp from the cup. "No. You...stay. Make me food."She said, tired. "But since when do you make me pancakes?...When you know they're bad for me?"

"No-"Luke corrected. "They're bad if you add all of the syrup and butter. But in truth, if you make oatmeal pancakes..or banana pancakes...or wheat pancakes-"

"What about plain old buttermilk-when did you become a chef?"

Luke rolled his eyes and went back to cooking.

"So, Rory..."Lorelai said, gesturing for her to sit down at the table. "What's new?"

"We've been together for the past fourty-eight hours, and now you ask me that question?...You are my mother, aren't you?"

"All of those hours in the delivery room, I'd say so. So, the fruit of my loins...how's it going?"

Rory nearly choked on her drink, orange juice because Luke had said the coffee wasn't ready yet. "Okay-could you not speak like that? Things are quite fine, really. Paris is still making me work sometime this week, before the end of the year, but I think I've got it covered."

"Do you?...It's Christmas. Come on-hey, Luke...when's-"

"Right about...now."He said, putting two pancakes on a plate.

She wrinkled her nose, laughing. "You really want me to eat without any syrup?"

"You think I want you to suffer?"Luke said, handing her a bottle.

Lorelai took it from him, their eyes locking briefly. "Thank You."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was eaten, Rory accidentally spilling some of the syrup, and Lorelai struggling to hold Paul Anka back after advice from Luke. Lorelai was the first to run into the living room, sitting close to the tree. "Here-"She said, holding a box up so Rory could take it.

Luke exchanged a glance with Rory who simply shrugged. "You're like a little kid."He muttered.

"But you love me, don't you?...That's what I thought. So, Rory.."Lorelai said, standing.

Rory was about to open the box when a knock came at the door. "Did you invite anybody?"She asked Lorelai.

"No."

"Well, don't you think of you should go see who it is?"Luke asked, thinking logically.

"Right. Of course."Lorelai said, running to open the door. "But don't open it 'til I get back."She said, opening the door. "And she said nothing was going on."Lorelai shocked, seeing Logan standing in the doorway.

"Who is it, Mom?"Rory asked, coming. Smiling when she saw him, she gasped. "Logan! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would stop by. I assumed that you would be here. Lorelai..."He said, greeting her as Rory let him in.

Rory gave him a hug, giving him a kiss as she did. "I missed you."

"I miss you, too Ace. I hope I wasn't interupting."

"Rory here was just about to open a present. Now come on...let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now, every present had been opened, save for one that Lorelai was taking special care in opening. "You wrapped this?"She asked, looking at Luke.

"You don't like it?"

"It's pretty paper..but I haven't seen what it is yet."Lorelai said, smiling. "Though I'm sure I'll like it..."She said, surveying the various candles, sweaters, supplies and such that were scattered around her. It took a lot to get Luke Danes to sit on the floor, but when Lorelai had looked up to him with a look that made it impossible for her to say no.

Rory looked over at Luke, a curious expression on her face. "I didn't know you were so clever with wrapping paper...and tape-"

"Lot's of tape."Lorelai said, prying a piece off of her finger. "Ah!...Victory is mine. Aww..."She said, seeing the box. "What is it?"

"Well, you could look at it."Luke suggested.

Opening the box, Lorelai instantly felt tears come into her eyes. "Luke..."

Rory gazed over, as did Logan who were both genuinely impressed.

"I uh-"Luke said, clearing his throat. "I bought that a few days ago...I wasn't sure what to get you, you know...nothing too special, or big...or that-"

Lorelai pulled the bracelet out of the box, a satisfied look on her face. "It's beautiful."She whispered, seeing the silver bracelet shine in the light if the tree. The diamonds reflected the light in a way that somehow made her feel distracted. It wasn't too much, it wasn't too intricate, or over the top, but it was beautiful.

"You can...feel free to say something any time now..."Luke said, afraid that she didn't like it.

She turned towards him, struggling to find the right words to say. She had gotten him the blue hat back-saying that she missed seeing it and when she saw it in his apartment, she had to give it back to him. Along with that, she got him a bottle of cologne and-as a joke-a bag of premium coffee and a mug with the letters L and D written on it-it wasn't until later did she realize how awkward it was, but by then she had already wrapped it.

"I love it. I do...it's...can you help me?"She asked, unable to say anything more.

Nodding, Luke took the bracelet from her and fastened it to her wrist, letting his hands stay there for a moment.

Lorelai smiled, blushig a little. "Thanks."

"It's...It's no problem. So you really like it?"He asked.

She nodded, pulling him into a kiss. "Mmm...Merry Christmas."She said, knowing that Logan and Rory were still sitting there. "Okay...so what now?"

The rest of the day conituned, and eventually Sookie, Jackson and the kids came over to join them for dinner, as they were invited to by Lorelai. She had joked about having to have Salad so Christmas dinner could atleast be considered healthy to Luke.

That night, everyone had gathered in the kitchen after dinner, helping with the dishes, when Lorelai realized Luke had quietly stepped out. "Hey-"She said, coming out on the porch with him. "Is there a reason you're out here?"

He shrugged, studying her. "I'm fine."He insisted. "Really."

Lorelai moved her hair behind her ear, sighing. She didn't believe him. "You miss April, don't you?"

Luke closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't lie to her. "I know I was only in her life for a few months...and I know that-"

"Luke. It's okay to love your daughter. It's okay to miss her. I know that in the beginning things were awkward but...there are things you can do. Are you going to fight for her?"Lorelai asked.

"I can't. She moved with April to New Mexico. Well, she's moving anyway...and I just-I don't wanna fight anymore, Lorelai. I mean-what am I supposed to do? She said that..that she'd let her come for a few weeks in the summer."

Lorelai crossed her arms walking closer to him. "And you-you're happy with that?"

"And some holidays. I just...I don't want to fight her on this."Luke admitted. "So you had a good day?"

Lorelai wrapped her arms around him, content. "I did."She said, suddenly popping her head up. "You're wearing it."

Luke nodded, his breath coming out in white puffs of smoke. "You gave it to me...again."

She laughed, nudging him. "You lost it. I found it. Listen, I'll get you something else...but I didn't have-"

"You don't have to buy me anything, Lorelai."

"But-"She protested.

"No. I like everything. That look on your face was worth it."

"But-"

Luke sighed, staring up at the Christmas sky. "It's Christmas. I get that. But sometimes..."He said, trying to choose his words carefully. "Sometimes...a present doesn't have to be in a box."

Staring at him, Lorelai got what he meant. "Hey.."She said.

"What's that?"

Smiling, Lorelai kissed Luke, wanting him to know that she got it. That she understood. Pulling back, her hands were on either side of his face. It didn't matter that they knew by now Sookie and Rory were probably watching from the window, or that Logan was giving them the reasons why they shouldn't be looking. They were there.

Taking a breath, Lorelai laughed, comfortable. "Merry Christmas."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it wasn't that long, and I pretty much sped through the day, but I wanted to be able to get caught up. As always, if you have any ideas, let me know. I know that I haven't been including many of the townies, or any of the town meetings-I can, of course...and I have a plan for the town meeting soon, but I don't know what you guys would want to see. Let me know, I guess. Review, please!**


	15. Lifesaver

**Author's Note: What can I say?...I really want to thank those that have been steady reviewers, though they haven't been as high. I guess it's partially due to the fact that the site has been screwed up, but I've actually been getting alerts on time lately, and I was sort of afraid to update otherwise. So...Read and review, please!...Oh, and Doula/Doola?...I'm not sure...**

**Oh, and ya know, this doesn't really jump much. Past new year's, really..but that's all. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The new year came before anyone had realized. Rory was still off from school, but Logan left several days afterward, saying that he'd be back as soon as he could. Luke and Lorelai had dinner with Liz, TJ, and the baby for a sort of 'after Christmas' celebration. While Liz seemed slightly hesitant, she was definately happy to see how things were going. When Luke held Doula again, he thought he caught a look on Lorelai's face, but decided to pretend he didn't.

So far Luke had managed to avoid Friday Night dinner. Partly because Richard and Emily had returned just a few days before, and because Lorelai had managed to have a cold right after the new year rang in, thus giving herself an excuse. But escaping never lasts for long.

Luke was in the kitchen getting an order when he heard the bell on the door ring. "Just a minute"He said, sticking his head out.

"No problem."Rory said, sitting at the counter.

Walking out of the kitchen, he handed the customer his plate and grabbed a cup for Rory. "So I guess you're here for coffee."

"Yep. Oh, but can I make it to go?"She asked, hoping it wasn't too late.

"Sure."Luke said, handing her the to-go cup. "More studying?"

"Unfortunately. I've got a project due soon, but I'm sure I can handle it. I'm actually on my way to the inn. Apparently, Mom and Sook have a party to host, and they've asked me to help...a great deal of 'annoying little munchkins' as she put it."

Luke laughed, shaking his head. "So I guess I need to make another one for her...hey, uh, can I ask you a question?"

Rory shrugged, wondering what he meant. "I don't see why not. What's wrong, Luke?"

"It's just..your mother asked me to...to do something. That, you know, I don't know if it would be-"

"Oh, she asked you to friday dinner, didn't she?"Rory asked, taking a sip from her cup.

"Well, yeah. It's not that I don't want to go. But I just think that the way things have gone in the past...you know, I don't want her to have to go through all of that again."

"I understand. Absolutely. But Luke?...You love mom, and she loves you...If grandma can't see that, then it's her fault. And Grandpa...well, I know that you guys weren't exactly best friends...but strike up an interesting conversation, and I'm sure he'll follow."Rory replied matter of factly.

Luke nodded, getting a cup of coffee for another customer. Taking the money from the woman, he nodded. "Thanks."

"I get it. So I guess you should be going now...you know, the whole party thing?"

Rory nodded. "Right."She said, taking another sip. "So I'll see you tonight. Bye, Luke."

* * *

"Stick the balloon over there...No, not-"

"My arms are tired, Lorelai."Kirk whined. "Can't you give me a cooler job...ooh, I will _test_ the food. I'll be one of those people you see on the food network. Please?"

Lorelai sighed, seeing Rory walk in. "Kirk. This is an important job. It's for a girl whose mother is staying here. It's...sophisticated...decorations, young grasshopper..are the meat of parties. Without decorations, it ruins the mood. Without the mood, we have unhappy customers. So...you really have the most imortant job of all."

Surprised at his newfound importance, Kirk mocked attention, and nodded. "Right away."He said, heading off, balloon in hand.

Laughing, Rory walked up. "You sure that telling Kirk he has the most important job won't end badly?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Ehh..I dunno. But it worked, didn't it? Hey..is that from Luke's?"She asked upon seeing Rory's cup.

"Oh, yes..I was going to grab you one, but I figured you'd be here..busy and-"

Gasping, Lorelai covered her mouth with her hand. "So you're denying your mother?"

"No. And apparently, neither is Luke...Don't..."

"What?"Lorleai asked, halfway to the kitchen.

"Luke...dinner...the Gilmores...ringing any bells?"

"Luke's going dinner tonight?...The man really does love me. Hey, so, uh..he told you this?"Lorelai asked.

"Yep. Complete with the whole hesitant not wanting to force you into anything you didn't want to do thing."Rory replied, handing her cup of the coffee.

Lorelai nodded, taking a gulp. "Mmm...okay. Okay...so Luke's coming. Oh, sweetie...you're not upset are you? I know you wanted Logan to come.."

"No, it's quite fine. I understand. I'm planning on visiting him over spring break possibly...He says I'm going to love London. And frankly, I agree with him. So, mother...kitchen?"Rory asked, going in with her.

"Ah, yes...Sook...the smell it's...smelly. The good kind. The...fruit kind."Lorelai said, trying to detect what it was.

Sookie nodded, stirring the contents of a bowl. "It's the girl's cake. I may need Rory, though...because I remember what happened the last time you iced a cake-"

"Hey...you know, technically, that was Michel's fault..."

"What exactly is my fault?...Ahh, Rory...glad to see you."Michel said, wandering into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Michel."Rory said, smiling.

"By the way, someone should really speak with Kirk..he's introducing himself to guests as party decorator extrordinaire."

Sookie and Lorelai exchanged glances, sighing. "I'll go talk to him...super party decorator is about to get his balloon burst."Lorelai said, heading out of the kitchen.

* * *

Later on that day, Lorelai walked through the doors of the diner, instantly sinking into a chair. Staring around, Luke saw that the diner was pretty much empty, so he took that moment to take a break. "Hey-"He said, sitting across from her. He handed her a cup, then brushed her hand with his thumb. "You okay?"

She shrugged, thankfully taking the drink from him. "There's this lady...she stays at the Inn about once a month or so when she's on business. No big deal, but then when she realized that we do parties...she suddenly realizes that-oh yeah, she has a daughter. A carbon copy of her."

"I take it that it's not a good thing?"

"No. Well, yeah...maybe...but then she goes off saying that she needs a place to have her party. So she's handing out orders, and we can't say no, you know-"

"Because she's a good customer."Luke said, finishing her sentence.

Lorelai nodded, grabbing his hand. "Exactly. So, this girl..who I still don't believe is only fifteen, comes in in like...all black-when her mom had us decorate in blue and silver balloons, because apparently the last time she had a party for her, that's what she had."

Luke nodded, seeing how clearly annoyed Lorelai was. "Come here..."

"What?"She said, looking around.

"Just...come here-"He said, pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Better."She whispered, locking eyes with Luke.

"So, what time to we have be up at your parents?"He asked, not wanting to ruin the mood.

Lorelai laughed, placing a kiss on his lips. "I still can't belive you're willing to eat...with my parents. That's like-one of the coolest things you've ever done for me."She said, apparently in awe.

Luke shrugged, acting like it was nothing. "We'll live. Together."

It wasn't until a minute later did he realize how sudden and different, especially with Lorelai, was. "I didn't...I mean-"

"I know what you meant. Now come on, we should probably get going soon. Rory's with Lane, I gotta go feed Paul Anka...think you can pick me up at the house?"

They stood up, facing each other. Luke nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there."

Lorelai smiled, brushing her hand against his cheek. "You're a lifesaver"

He shrugged, letting out a breath. "It's what they all say."

"They?...Who is this they, Mister Danes?...You holdin' out on me?"Lorelai asked.

"No...they..as in you, and the spitting image of you."

Lorelai pretended to not know what he meant.

Rolling his eyes, Luke shifted his weight. "Rory?..."

"Oh."She said, covering her mouth. "Right, Right...well, the girl forgets to bring me coffee this morning, shouldn't it be expected?...Anyway-"She said, laughing nervousily. "I'm...I'm gonna go. Feed Paul Anka. But you know-"She said, her arms linked around Luke's neck. "If you wanna fake being sick to save me...it would seriously help."

"I told you, we can do this."Luke reassured. "Besides, I already told Rory I was comin'."

Lorelai pouted, twisting in his arms. "Fine. But I'll have to talk to Rory. See you later?"

"Yep."Luke said, watching her leave.

"Oh, and Luke?"Lorelai said, sticking her head back in the door.

"We're going, Lorelai. How else am I supposed to be accepted by your mother?"Luke asked, knowing it wouldn't help.

"Fine."Lorelai said, smiling. "I love you."She said in a sing-song voice.

He laughed, heading for the stairs. "Love you, too..hey, uh...flip the sign?"

Nodding, Lorelai flipped the 'Open/Closed' sign, watched Luke disappear behind the curtain, and headed home. Dinner with the Gilmores was never easy, but adding Luke into the mix was just asking for awkward conversation. But She loved him, and he loved her. Then, it was all that mattered.

* * *

**Hey...so I just had this image in my mind of Luke holding Lorelai in his arms in the diner...I had to write it in somehow. I'm not sure-did Luke seem OOC at all?..I mean, I don't really think so, but when he said the comment about living (meaning they'd survive Friday dinner), but then adding the 'together'...you know, he's not the type to stammer. Anyway, Press that adorable little button and leave me a review, and I'll get another chapter cranked out soon. Anything you wanna see at dinner (ie, Luke/Richard coversation, awkward confrontations)...stuff like that, or if you want me to skip dinner all together...let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Dinner with the Gilmores

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, you guys...I know I say that everytime, but that last chapter had a little drop as far as LL went. But see, what happened was good-it meant more. Like the I love yous. See? Anyway, thanks for your input, I did decide to put the dinner scene in, sort of..so that's this chapter. Enjoy-Read and Review, please!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Rory arrived at the Gilmores shortly before Luke and Lorelai, and agreed to wait for them. "Mom..Luke, glad you guys are here."She said, hugging Lorelai.

"Hey, sweets...and thank you so much."

"It's no problem. I'm sure you guys will be fine."

"It's not _us_ that I'm worrying about."Lorelai replied. Grabbing Luke's arm, she stared at the door. "Come..before I change my mind."

A few seconds were spent waiting before they heard Emily approaching the door. "I'm so sorry, the help around here doesn't realize what all their job entails. I'll have to speak to her. Anyway, come in."She said, opening the door.

"Smells good, grandma."Rory said, gazing around. "Can't wait."

"Thank You, Rory. Richard...come say hello."She said, conciously staring at Lorelai.

Richard appeared in the doorway and walked towards them. "Hello Rory...Lorelai-"He said, giving them each a hug. Stepping towards Luke, he extended his hand. "Luke...glad you could make it."

Luke nodded, shaking his hand. "Of course. Me too."

"Well-"Emily said, clasping her hands together. "Shall we have our drinks? Dinner will be ready in a moment."

* * *

After everyone gathered in the living room, Rory brought up the subject of their trip. "So, Grandma...how was your trip?"

"It was lovely...of course the flight attendant simply insisted on asking if we were fine the entire trip back. Other than that, it was wonderful."

"Any pictures?"Lorelai asked, feeling she should put herself in the conversation.

"Unfortunately, no."Richard replied.

Lorelai smiled, nodding. "Right."

"Where was it that you went?"Luke asked, not wanting to appear awkward or bored.

"Florida."Emily quipped. "I thought that Lorelai would have told you...not that it's the most interesting subject in the world. The winter here was beginning to get to us, but either way..."She paused, staring at Lorelai.

"I see. So you didn't go to Disney?...You go to Florida, but not Disney?"Lorelai stopped, smelling the air. "Is that pie? Because, really-"

"Lorelai...Could you come with me to check on dinner?"Emily asked, standing. She shot a glance at Richard, almost like she expected him to do something and then exited the room.

Lorelai drew breath, giving Luke's hand a squeeze. "Here it goes. Wish me luck."She said, feeling his thumb rub against hers.

Offering a smile, Luke watched her walk away.

"So Luke..."Richard said, momentarily setting his drink down. "How is the diner?"

Luke nodded, sighing. "The diner's...good. I have busy days, but we have slow days, too."

"I see."He replied. "And you, Rory...will you be going to see Logan, or is he expected to visit again anytime soon?"

"I'll see him in a few weeks...we're still getting plans ironed out."Rory replied matter of factly.

* * *

"Okay mother, I'm just going to take a wild guess here...but this doesn't have to do with dinner, does it?"

"Of course it does. But I do need to speak to you. Conversations such as the one we're about to have shouldn't be shared with everyone."Emily said, crossing her arms.

"Okay."Lorelai replied, letting out her breath. "So what do you want to know?"

Emily nodded, knowing Lorelai had caught on. "Where are you two going?"

"Uh...home...maybe a movie."Lorelai said, pretending to be confused.

"I meant-What are your intentions? You break off your engagement to Christopher, and a few weeks later you're dating the same man who you broke it off with prior to him. So, what are you now? Do you honestly see a future with him?"

"_Him_ has a name, mother. Luke and I have been dating. Really. That's it for now, okay? I'm not going to make any life-altering changes, because I'm sure that if I do and I don't inform you, there will suddenly be two or three family dinners a week that I am automatically required to be at."Lorelai said, staring at the ground.

"So you love him-"

"Lu-"

"So you love Luke?"Emily asked.

Lorelai looked up at her mother, truth shining in her eyes. "Yes. I do. And Luke loves me. We're finally getting it right this time, mother...and I like it that way."

Seemingly trying to contemplate, Emily nodded. "So you two are happy?"

Glancing around the room, Lorelai was nervous. "What's going on here?...You're almost sounding happy for me."

"Just answer the question, Lorelai. Are you and Luke happy?"

"Yes."Lorelai confessed. "We're happy."

* * *

At the table, Rory was speaking with Emily about things that would happen at Yale, Lorelai and Luke exhanged a few looks here and there while Richard was still in the process of talking about their trip.

"Come on-"Lorelai whispered, nudging Luke in the arm. "Get out while we still can."

"I dunno...maybe we should stay. For a little while."

"Lorelai..."Emily piped up. "You're not eating your dessert. Don't you like it?"

Picking up her fork, Lorelai took a bite. "Mmm..."She said, nodding. "It's great mom, really."

"Glad you like it. Luke, how about you?"Emily asked, wanting to atleast seem fair.

"Uh, it's...it's good, Mrs.Gilmore. Thank You."

Lorelai stifled back a smile, laughing. "Mmm, okay. So...Rory?"

"Oh, right...Grandma, we have to go."

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, well, I have to start packing for my trip back to Yale...I brought so many of my things back home. I'll see you?"She asked as they walked out into the hall.

"Of course, dear. And keep in touch. The both of you."Emily said, standing by the door.

"Thanks, mom. Okay...Rory, my house?"

"Actually, I need to go see Lane. She had an appointment today..pictures, mom!"

Lorelai smiled, pleased. "Okay. Bye dad...mom."

Emily nodded, clearly feeling awkward. "Of course. And you too, Luke."

He nodded, giving a wave of his hand.

Rory, Lorelai and Luke said their good-byes outside, and Luke started to drive Lorelai home.

"So-"

Luke laughed a little, pulling out of the drive.

"That was the most awkward evening ever."

"What'd she say to you?"

Lorelai shrugged, staring at him. "Nothing much. She actually seemed...okay with it."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, she was still my usual overbearing questioning mother but...I think she might get it this time."Lorelai said, surprised.

"I'm not holding my breath."Luke said.

"Right. Me neither. So..Rory will be with Lane for a while...you wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Before or after you try and get me to eat popcorn?"Luke asked, feeling happy.

She laughed, playfully hitting him. "Come on, tough guy...you scared?"

"What?"

"All I'm saying is that it's not gonna kill you. Seriously."

Luke stared ahead, contemplating. "We could do that. Or I could make you coffee, and-"

"Okay."

"You didn't let me finish."

"You. Coffee. What else do I need to know?"Lorelai asked, smiling.

Luke rolled his eyes, and settled into silence. They drove into Stars Hollow quietly, he in his own thoughts, and she in hers. He looked over to see Lorelai playing with the bracelet he bought her for Christmas, and felt happy. Things didn't feel this good, this-perfect-in a long time. And for now, nothing-not even Emily Gilmore-could ruin it.


	17. I'll Be There

**Author's Note: So here it is-the next chapter. I know that the last one wasn't exactly the greatest, but I was a little disappointed as far as reviews went. Anyway, this chapter is atleast a little better, and you know what? I can't wait for Tuesday...I honestly don't remember the last time I thought that. But really, _Gilmore_ is getting tolerable again. No more icky 'Loristopher' love...well, for now.**

**Read and Review, please!**

* * *

The weeks that followed happened as usual. Lorelai would work at the inn, and Luke would work at the diner. She'd stop by for lunch, go back and then come back. Sometimes they'd go to Sniffy's, either to talk or to have a decent moment alone. She'd catch him looking at her in a way that did make her feel comfortable. And that's when she realized it. This thing she still felt for Luke-it wasn't going to go away.

But over the time, over the friday dinners, over the her helping him close the diner-there was a comfortable silence. Still, there was a lingering question, a lingering nervousness on Luke's part. It only made her the more comedic to him, pleading with him to tell her what it was.

Luke just shook it off, saying that everything was fine, but that he was as nervous as anyone else-Lane's twins were due in a mere few weeks. Lorelai understood and took it as fact. After the entire town had thrown her and Zach a baby shower, she was sure there would be plenty of cute little things to go around. But still, when Lane stopped them in the street to show Lorelai the latest ultrasound picture, she caught that look in Luke's eyes again.

She'd smile, shrugging it off. He was thinking of the future, and she was enjoying it.

Rory would call, or Lorelai would call each day, staying in constant contact. Once Rory had even asked to speak to Luke-something that had clearly effected her.

"Hey."Lorelai said, walking into the diner.

"Hey. So, you planning on going to the town meeting later? Because see, I was thinking instead of that-"

"Are you kidding? And get asked by Taylor at the next one why I wasn't there? I have to."

"You have to?"Luke asked, pouring her a cup of coffee.

Lorelai frowned. "I don't _have_ to. But I think he'd kind of notice that I wasn't there."

Luke laughed, taking a customer's plates from the counter. "Right. Because you're hard to miss."

"What?"

"I just..I meant it in a good way. Anyway..."He said, wiping down the counter.

"What was your other plan?"Lorelai asked, looking for a way out. "Because honestly..this is probably going to be the typical Jaunary type meeting. He'll use the ideas that Kirk or Miss Patty, or Babette offered...and he'll have some sort of Valentine's Day plan thing...like an anonymous card giving for all of Stars Hollow. Hmm, that should be fun."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Right."

"Oh, come on, like you wouldn't enjoy getting some big, sparkly pink thing covered in glitter. It'd be the high point of your day."Lorelai said, taking a sip from her cup. "We don't have to go."

"We have to go."Luke said, sighing.

* * *

The meeting happened as usual, Taylor speaking about various happenings, including the plan to organize a town tour, like one of those tour of homes. Babette brought up the fact that everyone there pretty much knew everyone already, but he insisted that it would be the perfect way to better the bond of the town, and possibly introduce any newcomers to the important places. Namely, his store and any other close dining places. Luke had tried to object, but Lorelai covered his hand with hers, calming him down.

"Next on our agenda...the february festival. Preferably, some sort of Valentine's celebration-Now, I can hear the groans from here. But I can assure you it will be fine."

"Come on Taylor, ya know the only way you'll be able to convince us is to give us somethin' to go on..."Someone shouted out.

"I understand that. And believe me, details will be coming in the next few weeks. But you do realize that this is not simply a valentine's festival...it's more of a-"

"Love fest? Seriously?"Lorelai muttered to herself.

"What was that?"Taylor asked. "Do you have any suggestions, Lorelai?"

She laughed, crossing her arms.

"I see. The entusiasm of this town amazes me."

The meeting continued, everyone finally condoning to bringing atleast something to the festival that, at that point, yet to have a name.

Lorelai and Luke had walked from the diner, so, lazily, hand in hand, they walked back.

"That was amazing."

Luke stared at her confused. "Since when have you ever loved Taylor's ranting?"

"No. Not that. The amazing part was that you were able to keep your mouth shut the whole time. You really are gifted."Lorelai said, smiling.

"Right."He said as they reached their vehicles. "I could drive you home."

"Yes, but...my Jeep would still be here."

"Then I'll come and pick you up. You'll come back tomorrow, anyway."

"Oh, right. I see how it is. And then, instead of taking me back here, you take me to some other place...you're gonna kidnap me, aren't you?"Lorelai asked, her arms around his neck.

"Oh yes..that was my plan."Luke said, rolling his eyes."

"I'm so smart. But see, I don't think you could put up with me without cofee. And pie. Hey, speaking of which-"

"No."

"What? Luke, come on-"Lorelai whined.

"If I open the door to get you a piece of pie-which, by the way...I put away...everyone else who is walking home will see, and they'll think i'm open and then they'll come wanting food and I'll never get sleep."

"Oh, so it was sleep you're interested in."Lorelai said with a grin.

"You know, if it was me who just said that, you'd be saying 'Dirty' right about now."Luke muttered, staring into her eyes.

Lorelai smiled, kissing him. "I know. So, uh...pie?"

"Can't I just promise you two pieces tomorrow, on the house maybe?"

Her eyes widened. "You...free..to me?"

He shrugged, as it were obvious.

She then blushed a little, laughing. "Anyway, you're gonna have to go in, anyway. 'Cause I'm sure you won't wanna parade around tomorrow morning in yellow polka-dotted boxers...I'm sure that would give the bread guy such a thrill. Well, then again, I have some of your things at the house still...but there's no way to tell if they're actually clean. That one flannel from yesterday-Oh, and then there's the-"

Luke laughed, squeezing her shoulder. "Fine."He grumbled. "I'll be right back."

"With pie?"Lorelai asked, grabbing his arm.

Luke laughed, shaking his head. "With pie."


	18. Will Things Be The Same?

**Author's Note: Okay, So I tried to update yesterday. I swear I did. My inetention was not actually not update on tuesday, So I could focus on the eppy. But the computer wouldn't cooperate. Anyway, this chapter is a little more fluff than usual, which I felt was needed. There's been a drop in reviews. Nothing major...but it lets me know that what I'm writing isn't working. I'm not one of the writers who will beg for reviews or anything. People like that...well, anyway...On with the Java, right? Hehe...Enjoy!-And Review!**

* * *

Lorelai woke up the next morning in Luke's arms, a smile evident on her face. She looked around the room then settled back into his arms. Closing her eyes, Lorelai knew that they'd have to get up soon, that he'd have to go open the diner, and that she had to go help Sookie. Going over the day, she knew the things she had to do. There was the Inn. Luke's. She had to speak with Mrs.Kim-partially on Lane's behalf, because in the final weeks of her pregnancy, according to both her and Rory, she had been driven crazy. She had to call Rory. Rory had called the day before leaving a somewhat confusing message, but she understood enough to know that she had to call her daughter. 

Luke stirred a little, beginning to wake up.

It was a feeling that Lorelai could get used to. Waking up in Luke's arms, knowing that they were happy, that they had what they had waited for. But still, with everything that had. The Coffee. The dates. The kissing, which, if calcuated carefully by either of them, they both knew would lead to more. His flannel laying on the couch, or the smell of coffee and breakfast floating up from downstairs. Everything was there, but she still felt like there was something missing. She knew what it was, but for once, couldn't find words to say it.

"Um.."Luke managed to mutter as he opened his eyes.

"Morning."

"You're...staring at me."He said, slightly confused.

"Oh. Well, um-"

"Oh no, it's not a...problem-"Luke replied, rubbing his eyes. "But you coulda woke me up."

"By staring at...Oh, yes...well, you know the whole corny romance movie thing. Seems alot like me lately. Anyway, Luke...I was thinking-can't you just...I dunno, let Caesar handle opening the diner today? Or something? Go in late?"Lorelai pleaded, hands on his face.

Luke sighed, kissing her. "You know I can't. But I can make breakfast. Might end up being healthier than if you just grabbed it at the diner."

"This is true. But if you _really_ wanted to convince me, you wouldn't have mentioned-"

"The healthy part. I know."

She bit her lip, tentative. Moving hair out of her face, Lorelai knew she should say it. If not, she'd feel like it wasn't right. That everything had to be perfect.

"Lorelai..."

Lorelai drew a deep breath, forcing herself into a sitting position. She gathered the comforter around her, sighing.

"Okay..I gotta admit...the you not speaking thing? It's kinda creeping me out."Luke admitted, sitting up, too.

"Luke-"Lorelai said, her throat suddenly becoming dry. "I just...I've thought about it, you know. And I know that you've thought about it. At least I assume you have, and I know that in the past assuming has gotten us absolutely nowhere...which is why I have to say this. But honestly, it's freaking me out because I'm scared you know...of the whole 'no' thing. Which is okay, you can say no but-"

"Just ask...do you need something?"Luke asked, concerned.

"We've been dancing around it. It's like we're dancing around a fricking campfire. My pants are getting singed from the fire, Luke."Lorelai stopped, knowing she should get serious. Staring into his eyes, Lorelai nodded. "I think you should move back in. I mean, move in. Whatever. It's just...stuff is here, we end up here sometimes...and I am tired of waking up with the smell of you on the pillow, and then I turn and see that you're not there. You're at the apartment. And I know, I know that i'm scaring you. So we can just...pretend..."

"Lorelai-"Luke said, touched by the fact that she was rambling again, and that she seemed genuinely nervous. Truth be told, he was, too. He had taken care to make sure that things didn't end, or that they didn't bruise. "I want to. I wanna move in."

Blinking, it took Lorelai a minute to realize what he said.

"Lorelai..."

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, I have tendencies, Luke. Tendencies that-"

"That I love. The coffee. The snow. I'm okay with that. But, I'm not putting sugar on my toes, okay? Paul Anka knows me, right?...I'm not gonna need some special approval by him?"

Lorelai smiled, kissing him. "No. It's perfect. He loves you. Just don't, you know, make any sudden movements, or parade around naked, or you know..sing in the shower or-"

"Okay. Hey. I don't..."

She laughed as he held her, both happy with what was happening.

* * *

Luke took her to the diner to pick up the Jeep and then agreed on plans for later. He told her to remain calm about the whole thing, and to not really say anything (though he was certain that she'd end up telling Sookie, it was something the two of them had...radar).

"Luke..you're not listening to me."Kirk whined, seeing Luke with something kin to a smile on his face.

"Huh? What can I get you?"

"Pancakes. But that's not the point, Luke. I'm talking about the valentine february party. Town festivals are important, you know..and it's just...you haven't gone, and-"

"And Taylor put you up to make me volunteer for some booth or something, right? Or to put the diner as one of the places on that town tour thing?"

Kirk stuttered, knowing that it was partially true. "I was thinking, though...I want to volunteer to be a tour guide. And If I'm a tour guide, I need to know, in order, the important facts of buildings on the tour. Who they belong to, things that happen. Tour guides have very important jobs, Luke...one little slip up an-"

"Breathe, Kirk."Luke said, pouring a cup of coffee for a customer. "You wanna put the diner on the tour thing?...Fine. As for the booth...no. Okay. Just...no."

"Taylor won't like it. You're the only one around here that really knows the whole coffee thing...well, Mother prefers-"

"Kirk...the point?"

Kirk nodded, seemingly particularly interested in the fact that Luke had talked to him, and not only said yes, but seemed genuinely unirritated."The point is that if you don't say yes, I will not fulifill my job as a tour guide, and-"

"What does being a tour guide have to do with some february fest?"Luke asked.

"Please, Luke..."

"Excuse me..."A woman said, coming up to the counter. "I'm sorry, I know the sign there says no phones...and I know that there are rules against these sorts of things, but I was traveling through, and my car broke down not far from here. Is there any way?"

Luke frowned, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, lady...the phone's for business..making orders and stuff." He looked around the diner to see familiar eyes, all staring at him. He roled his eyes, silently making a note to speak with Lorelai later about the whole making him nice thing. "Fine. I'll call, though."He said, looking for Gypsy's number.

* * *

"So anyway, it took me a few minutes, but Davey went right back to sleep."

"Hmm..cool."Lorelai said, staring down into her coffee.

"Lorelai?"Sookie said. "You haven't listened to a word I said."

"I have. Davey. Sick. Nightmare. You got him back to sleep."Lorelai said, smiling. "See?"

Sookie sighed, setting the spoon down. ''What is this? You drink coffee...you come in rambling...but still-"

"It's Luke. He's poisoned me."

"What?"

"No...he..I...I asked him to move in."

"Did he say yes?"She asked.

"Yes...he said yes. But what if...what if-"

"What if what?...You're not ready?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I am. I love him. I _really_ love him. But...he's Luke, you know? And I don't want anything to change. It's this wierd connection thing. I mean I haven't found myself so...so happy...so ready to take a risk...in a long time. Since..."

"Since last time?"Sookie asked.

"Yeah. And that's...that's a good thing, right? That we're taking that step?"

Sookie walked over, hugging her. "No. It's great. Aww...I'm so happy for you guys."

"Has Luke...said anything to you?"

"About?"

Lorelai shook her head, vowing to remain silent. She was doing it right this time. That, for once, wasn't going to change.


	19. She's Everything

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for those who read/reviewed that last chapter. This one jumps ahead a little, and while I changed a few things (that I had planned, not necessarily in the storyline), it'll still be fun. Anyway, please read, and if you have any ideas, be sure to let me know. Reviews are nice, too!**

**

* * *

**

Lorelai opened the door of the house, laughing. "You were great, Luke. For someone who's not exactly a people person...I gotta hand it to you. The way you handled Kirk when he entered the balloon contest...it was pretty classic."

"Yeah, I'm sure Taylor's preparing to hand over the key to the city. I did what I could."Luke said, wrapping his arms around her. "So I'm assuming you want coffee?"

"Well, yeah. How did you know? You're a mind reader, too?"Lorelai asked, seemingly amazed.

Luke shrugged, amused at her behavior. "You...you're the incredible one. But as long as you had a good time..."

"I did. Now-"She said, nudging her head towards the kitchen. "How 'bout some coffee, mister? Please?..I love you."Lorelai said, sticking her lip out to pout.

"Fine. Fine."Luke said, leading her to the kitchen. "There are easier ways to get me to do what you want-"Luke stopped, blushing almost at what he had said. "Dirty. I know."

"Oh..."Lorelai said, leaning against the counter. "So I am rubbing off on you."

She seemed impressed, laughing. Luke stared at her, happy that she was happy. He set up the coffee pot, then pulled out a chair at the kitchen table to sit. "You dragged me to that festival, and yet...I almost...I dunno-"

"Had a good time? Then I'm doing my job."Lorelai said, sitting across from him. "So...there are boxes in my living room."

"Yeah."

"They're...full of your stuff."

Luke nodded, knowing what she was getting at. "Yeah."

"It's here. I know that I realized that...but...it's actually happening. It-It's good."Lorelai said, resting her chin in her hands.

He reached out, grabbing her hand. He gave it a squeeze, finding himself staring in amusement at the woman he loved. Lorelai. Drinker of Coffee, Friend, Confidante, Girlfriend. All were her titles to Luke. He shook his head, looking over at the coffee pot.

"So I...I spoke with Rory."Lorelai said, trying to find something to fill the silence. "She and Logan...well, he-"Lorelai stopped, trying to find the words. "They're engaged."

"What? Really?"Luke asked.

"He proposed apparently. She's in New York with him now. Something about the company. I guess Logan had planned it for tomorrow...Valentine's day. But, uh-Rory, ever my daughter, happened to stumble upon the box. He had explaining to do, so he just asked her then."

"That's great. Are they-I mean, have they-"

"Oh, no."Lorelai said, happy. "But my daughter...she's-she's so happy. I'm happy. We're all-"Lorelai said, stopping to wipe at a tear. "And she said to tell you hello. That while she knows you aren't entirely fond of her relationship with Logan, that she hopes you know she's happy. She thinks of you like a father."

Luke bowed his head at Lorelai's last statement. He wanted so much to be there for Lorelai and Rory, and now that he was, now that everything was finally starting to fit, he still felt like he had something left to do. "Umm-"He said, clearing his throat. "The coffee's done. Do you want a cup?"

"Of course."Lorelai said, standing with him. "Luke?"

He stopped, staring into her eyes. What he saw there-how truly beautiful and in love she was, it meant something to Luke to know that he had put that there. He leaned into her, kissing her. Setting Lorelai's mug on the counter, they were suddenly brought back by the coffee pot hissing. "Wow-these things..kinda impatient."

"Thanks."Lorelai said, taking her mug into the living room. "Boxes..everywhere. It's like I live in a factory or something. Or...ooh, I know...Maybe one of those fancy places...what are they called?"

Luke picked up a box, shrugging. "I dunno. I'm gonna go ahead and take this one up. I'll be back down in a sec. You can go ahead and start the movie or whatever."

"Okay."Lorelai said, tucking her feet underneath her. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Luke set the box on the ground in the bedroom, looking around. It wasn't until he was moving in with Lorelai did he realize how much stuff he had. Sure, he'd probably leave some of it at the apartment-using it as an office area now. His eyes fell on the phone sitting by the bed. Hands by his sides, he shook his head. The truth was, he was thinking about it for a while, and now that everything was in place, he felt that it was time.

Looking through the caller ID, he found the correct number, carefully going over in his mind what he would say. When the phone finished ringing, Luke found it harder to talk, the nervousness of what he was doing hitting him. "Can I...Can I speak to Emily Gilmore, please?"

* * *

When he got back downstairs, he found Lorelai sitting where she was when he went up, only this time with her mouth full of cinnamon bun. "You didn't get enough sugar at the festival? That stuff's gonna kill you."

"Well, that's a pleasant thing to say. What's goin' on?"Lorelai said, picking up on Luke's anxiousness.

Luke shrugged, laughing a little. "Nothing. Why?"

"You look...nervous. Oh my God..you didn't accidentally stumble upon the stuff in my dresser did you?..You weren't supposed to see that. At least not yet. Not that I'm saying you did but-"Lorelai paused, swallowing some cinnamon roll, she took a gulp out of her coffee. "That's...not what it is."

"Nope. But you do have a way to rise wonder."

"No, No..I didn't say anything. What are you talking about? Hmm-What was that?"Lorelai said, pretending like she heard someone. "Yeah, the door."

"Lorelai...Lorelai-"Luke said, pulling her to him. "You don't have to be shy in front of me, ya know. It's okay."

She smiled, gulping. "Uh-huh. So, uh...no chance you'll tell me what you're hiding, huh?"

Luke shrugged, knowing he should have made it less obvious. "You wanna know?"

"Uh...yeah."Lorelai said, as if it were obvious.

"I'm planning your surprise...tomorrow."Luke said, as if it were that simple.

"Really?...What is it?"

"Surprise...tomorrow...tell you anything?"Luke said, watching the expression on Lorelai's face change.

Lorelai's head turned towards the window. "Hey...snow. In february. Come on..."

Luke didn't budge as Lorelai tried pulling him towards the door.

"Luuuke."Lorelai whined. "Come on. Please. Besides, who else will help me protect the Jeep? Hmm?"

"You do recall what happened then, right? You didn't park it under the tree for a while."

Lorelai smiled at the memory. She'd shouted at the snow, claimed that it was over. He'd looked so smug, so happy at the same time as wanting to laugh at her. So much had happened in the years after, she couldn't help but love the memories they had, and the ones they would have in the future. "It wasn't that long of a while...come on...afterward we can come back in...we'll finish unpacking boxes, then we can curl up and watch old movies.Or sleep, or...you know..not sleep."

Luke laughed, shaking his head. Lorelai was unpredictable, child-like, and happy all rolled into one person. There were times when she could be completely serious. But somehow, those times when she was happiest made it all that much better.

* * *

"Just call him again, Richard. I'm sure he didn't mean to disconnect. You know how phone signals can be these days...they drop off just like that."Emily said, hearing the door ring. "If that's him, I swear I'll-Luke...hello."

Luke nodded, taking off his hat as he walked in. "Mrs.Gilmore...good to see you."

"So..Lorelai isn't coming, I assume?"

"No.Uh, I was...I was actually hoping to speak to the both of you without her. It'd sort of make the whole thing easier."

"The whole thing? I'm not sure I follow you."Emily said, trying to piece together what Luke was saying. "Richard...that phone call can wait, Luke is here."

"It's no problem, anyway...turns out he had an emergency call. His daughter is in town. Anyway, Mr.Danes-pleasure to see you."Richard said, shaking his hand. "Please, come sit down."

Luke nodded, following them into the living room. His mind went back to the night before, to the discussion he and Lorelai had. Taking a deep breath, he watched as Richard poured him a drink.

"Am I to assume this is about Lorelai?"Richard asked, pouring him his drink.

"Sort of. Well, yes...but it's more about the two of you."

"What exactly about us?"Emily asked, sitting down.

Luke nodded, taking a deep breath. "You are Lorelai's parents...and while I don't know the whole story, I do know that..whether she shows it or not, you two mean a lot to her. Which is why I felt that I should do this the right way. I love her-"Luke stopped, his heart swelling. "She's...I know...I know that Lorelai and I have had our ups and downs...and I know that the both of you have every reason to laugh or to criticize me right now...but I, I hope you don't."

Emily and Richard exchanged glances before Emily encouraged Luke to continue. "Please...if you would like to say something, say it."

"I love Lorelai. She's incredible, she's...I guess-I guess what my point is that I want to do things right for her. We got it right this time...we took things slowly, and it feels right...it is right. Which is why I called to ask to come over last night..."Luke stopped, staring at them. He knew he was taking a risk, knew the depth of what he was about to say-he just hoped it wouldn't end badly. "You are her parents, so I felt that it was only right to ask you before I said anything to her...before I actually asked."

"What is it, Luke?"Richard asked, the weight of what Luke was saying apparent in the room.

"I want to ask Lorelai to marry me...I intend to. But..."Luke stopped, ringing his hands together. "I wanted to ask for permission from you-Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore...I wanted to ask for your permission to ask Lorelai to marry me."

Shocked, Emily looked at Luke. She saw how nervous the man was, saw the look in his eyes. It wasn't any secret that she and Lorelai had their disagreements, but seeing that Luke cared enough to actually come to them-Emily knew it meant something. "Luke...may I ask you something?"

"Of course."Luke said, ready for Emily Gilmore's round of questions.

"You love Lorelai, correct?"

"Yes. Absolutely."Luke said immediately.

Emily looked over at Richard, who simply looked satisfied. "Richard?"She asked, leaving room for him to answer.

Richard stood, apparently suggested that Luke do the same. He extended his hand, seeming cautious. "You'll take care of her?"

"Of course, sir. I already do."Luke said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Then, in that case...you have mine and Emily's permission. Welcome to the family, Luke."Richard said.

Luke nodded, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. "Thank you, Mr.Gilmore."

He stayed momentarily, speaking with him about a few things before leaving, heading back to Stars Hollow. He'd done it-he managed to speak to them alone, and someone, it didn't seem as bad as he thought it would be. Now, the trick was actually doing it. Still, he thought of Rory. He thought of April. Sure, she was in New Mexico, but she'd come to see him during the summer. And Rory-the girl, the woman-who thought of him as her father. It was the first time in a long time that Luke felt things were truly falling into place.


	20. Burnt Cookie Proposals

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter was actually slated to be posted last week, as was the one before. Because there's still the whole V-Day stuff to take care of thing. And, yeah, I know some of it may seem cheesy, or overdone, but I have had this picture in my head since I began this fic. I knew that I wanted it here, so please take the time to review...even if you hate it. So yeah, read.love.review...Please!**

* * *

Lorelai opened the door to the house, feeling slightly more determined than when she left. In her arms, she handled a brown bag from Doose's, and a special bag from Sookie, in case her plan didn't go as she hoped. The whole day had been drawn out, really. Sookie had made specific details as to how the meals should be served to the guests on Valentine's Day, and feilding calls from husbands who wanted to slip a necklace by the dessert, or from someone who wanted to know if they could have a violinist last minute. It was enough to drive her crazy.

But think about Luke, thinking about the fact that they'd be able to spend the rest of the day together in _their_ house, made her smile. Setting the bags down, Lorelai sat at the chair, staring around the kitched.

Admittedly, the whole thing seemed so foreign to her. The whole cooking thing was always left to someone else at the Inn while she handled the guests. She'd seen Luke do it, and even on occasion, Rory. She could operate a microwave, and once following written, specific instructions, she'd made bread.

Laughing, Lorelai realized that it couldn't be that bad. And it was for Luke. Rolling up her sleeves, she pulled her hair back into a bun. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, grabbing the ingredients. Staring defiantly at her stove, Lorelai prayed the ending would be better than she had a feeling it would be.

* * *

Luke had been on his feet all day, serving to customers, staring at how canoodly they were, amazed at how the fact that it was a mere date on the calendar could send people into this wierd frenzy. He'd shewed Babette out when she started discussing things about her and Morey that he was certain noone else really cared to hear, either. At the time he laughed, because as Lorelai's neighbor, she was a colorful character-she represented almost all of Stars Hollow-the gossiping part, at least.

But as the sky started to fade, he decided to close up a little early, sending Casear home. Zach had come in for a short while, but had to leave early to tend to Lane. For once, Luke felt the reason to smile. Because, for once, he'd get to be one of those happy people.

When he opened the door to the house, cradling a takeout cup of coffee from the diner, he heard Lorelai coughing. "Lorelai?"He called, worried. Seeing a trail of smoke coming from the kitchen, the clattering of a pan hitting the floor, he started into a jolt. "Lorelai."

Staring at her crumpled form on the floor, Luke watched as she furiously fought at the smoke, the oven door wide open. Stifling back a laugh, Luke reached over to turn it off, setting the coffee on the counter. "Well, i'm glad you're okay."

"It's all wrong...Wrong...with the flour and the-"Lorelai said, picking up a piece of charred baked good.

Kneeling down next to her, Luke stared with curiousity. "What's that supposed to be?"

"Luke!"Lorelai whined, almost as if she had just realized he was just there. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh, it's a surprise. But-"Luke stopped, watching as she blew at the now clearing smoke. He went to open the back door, allowing for a place for it to escape. "What...made you decide to bake...What is this?"

She threw one at him, cracking a smile. "Cookies, Luke. Cookies. I can't make cookies. I can't-"Lorelai stopped, staring at the jarred mess. Her bun had fallen slightly, tendrils of in hanging in her face. She wore a tired expression, clearly feeling defeated.

"You...don't cook."Luke stated, trying hard not to laugh. He could tell by the look in her eye that what had happened effected her, and that she was disappointed. "Look, it's fine. I'll make something if it's cookies you want."

"But they were supposed to be for you. It was supposed to be a surprise, because I got a recipe from Sook for these cookies that are at least supposed to be somewhat healthy for you...and so, you know, I thought of you..because you like healthy stuff. And so I thought that this time, I'd _try_ something. And..."Lorelai said, gesturing to the floured mess on the floor.

Luke nodded, staring into her eyes. He reached out, brushing her hair out of her face. He wiped a flour smudge off of her face, grinning. "You tried. That's what matters."

She laughed, shrugging. "I guess."

"Lorelai-"

"No, it was supposed to be okay. But then Babbette came over with some stuff for me, and so I got to talking to her, and then Paul Anka couldn't find his chew toy-you know the little red one I got him for Christmas...and so I had to help him find it. Turns out it was in the bathroom. Well, by the time I got back down here to actually check on the...cookies...there was smoke, and it was big, and scary...and I thought-"

"Lorelai?"Luke said, sitting on the floor next to her. "It's okay."

With tear misted eyes, Lorelai smiled, leaning in to kiss him. Taking a deep breath, she stood up. "But...I have back up."She said, showing him the bag off of the table.

"Can I make dinner first?"

"Sure. I'm...sorry about this. I'll clean it up."

* * *

"Come on, Luke."Lorelai said. "Eat the brownie. Come on...Come to the dark side."Lorelai whispered, waving one in front of him.

After dinner, the two of them transferred into the living room with the intention of celebrating by watching movies, playing cards...drinking alcohol..whichever came first, but Lorelai had told him a few days before that it didn't matter if they got dressed up to go out-a relxing evening spent doing things together worked even better.

"If I eat the brownie, will you stop using that voice?"Luke complained, knowing it didn't bother him.

"Fine. Fine."She said, licking her thumb. "Here-"She said, sticking a brownie out towards him. "It's gooood."

Cautious, Luke took it from Lorelai and started eating. Setting it down on his plate, he put it on the coffee table. "It was good."

"Good?...Or-"

"Lorelai."

"Right."She replied, looking at the TV. "Okay..so I decided...you can pick what we do. Okay? You know...movie choice..games.._shower_...Being as I ruined my chances of ever being able to cook."

Luke shrugged, holding her hand. "I guess we could just play cards or something. But what does it matter?"He asked, silently going over in his mind what he wanted to say.

"It doesn't matter."Lorelai replied, suddenly remembering something she wanted to talk to him about. "By the way..you were supposed to stop by the Inn today-this morning. You didn't."

"I was busy with..stuff."

"Ooh."Lorelai said, excited. "But wait...diner stuff, or stuff stuff like me stuff?..."

Sighing, Luke put an arm around her. "A combination of things. I just had some things to take...care of. Um-"He stopped, Paul Anka trudging into the room. "Oh, I had something for him. But I got too caught up in business at the diner. I was gonna bring a burger, even though _I_ don't agree with it, he's your dog."

Lorelai smiled, laughing. "You were gonna bring a burger for Paul Anka?...Aww..see there, boy?"She said, petting the dog. She realized that Luke was looking at her, and curousity took over. "Luuke...What's wrong?"

"Nothing's...wrong."

"I made cookies earlier...and burned them. You actually offered to bring Paul Anka a burger when usually I have to beg you, and-"Lorelai stopped, swallowing her bite of brownie. "Like two hours of your day...that I know of, are unaccounted for. I'm not one of those stalky stalker girlfriends who get super obsessive about stuff, okay? But you were supposed to stop by the Inn, and then you...you'e not mad at the fact that I burned the cookies. Your cookies."

"I'm okay with the cookies. It's fine...I think it's kinda funny that you tried."Luke replied. He took a deep breath, nodding. "And the whole thing about me missing. What if I told you I had a reason?"

Her eyebrows raised, taking a sip from her coffee. "Oh?"

Luke nodded, shifting to the edge of the couch. He found himself staring at her hypnotized almost. He thought of all the moments he'd shared with her, how every day seemed unpredictable, but how it only made every more fun. Their road had been rocky at times, but Luke had never stopped feeling for her. He loved her.

"Luke?"

"Huh?"

"Where...were ...you?"Lorelai asked, waving her brownie in his face.

"Oh."Luke said, nodding. "I went to Hartford."

Blinking, Lorelai swallowed. "What's in Hartford?"

He took a deep breath, again grabbing her hand. "I-I wanted to do this right. Because in the past, we haven't done everything by the rules. Not that...Not that we need to but-"he stopped, knowing he needed to choose his words carefully. "It felt right. I went to Hartford to talk to your parents."

"Luke-"Lorelai said, suddenly growing concerned. "You haven't become one of my mother's nano-bots while I was sitting by blindly, have you?"

"No. I...I went to talk to them about us. I did it because...-"Luke paused, sliding down onto the floor. Poised on his knee in front of Lorelai, Luke had never felt like he had put himself on the line as much as in that moment. "Because I love you. Because you drive me crazy. Because..Honestly? I can't picture my life without you. I know that you don't say it much, but your parents mean alot to you, and...I guess because of that, they're important to me. I love you, Lorelai. So...much. And I just-You and your coffee, and your snow, and your..burnt cookies..."Luke said, laughing a little. "I want to wake up next to that everyday. I want to wake up next to you. Lorelai, will you marry me?"

Choking on her brownie, Lorelai set it down on the table. Swallowing, she grabbing his hand, smiling. "You're...You. Proposed. I-"

"You're freaking out on me."

"No. No, I-"Lorelai stopped, sitting straight up. "Yes. Yes!"Ecstatic, she pulled him to his feet. Kissing him, she poured her heart into it. It didn't matter that Paul Anka was now dramatically wagging his tail, or that there were still remnants of her earlier cooking disaster still on the floor. She and Luke were getting married. Pulling back, Lorelai laughed, tears trickling. "We're getting married."

"Yeah."Luke said, wrapping his arms around her. "We...are getting married."


	21. Finding My Middle

**Author's Note: Wow, okay, So I really wanted to get this up sooner, but the more I thought about what I was writing, the more I wanted it to be different. I don't want it to be the way it was in the show exactly. I mean, sure there will be elements that will be similar...well, anyway, you'll have to read for yourself. Leave me a review!**

* * *

Lorelai woke up the next morning, staring at the sleeping form beside her. By the way her sweater had been strewn across the dresser, she remembered the occurences that had happened the night before, and how Luke had convinced her to wait until the next day to break the news to everyone. 

She shot up in bed, instantly springing to her dresser. She was pulling out her cell phone while slipping on a pair of sweatpants at the same time.

"What are you doing?"Luke asked, hearing the commotion as Lorelai fell on the floor.

"Uh...I'm fine...putting pants on."

Shaking his head, Luke settled back into the pillow.

"Come on Rory, pick up the phone..."She muttered, standing. "Ha! I did it!"She said,adjusting the waistband.

"Did what?"Luke and Rory asked in unison.

"Oh..wow...hi."Lorelai said, staring at Luke.

"Mom?"Rory asked, groggily. "You're calling me...shouldn't I be the one who's surprised at..."She stopped to look at the clock. "Seven-thirty in the morning."

Lorelai nodded, sitting on the bed next to Luke. "I'm sorry, sweets...but I've got news."

"News that can't wait until I am suffieciently full of caffiene?"

"Luke says hi."Lorelai said, trying to find the way to tell Rory.

Rory frowned, pulling the comforter around her. "Well, tell Luke that I say hi. Now, please, mother whatever this is-"

"Luke and I are getting married. Married married, and I really wanted to find the right way to tell you but I just couldn't find words, and then you were being all 'I can't talk without coffee in me for more than five seconds' but I called you at seven thirty in the morning and I felt so incredibly guilty about it, but I couldn't let anyone else but you know before I told you."Lorelai said, finally releasing the breath she had been holding.

"Lorelai, breathe-"Luke encouraged, rubbing her shoulder.

"What? You guys are getting married? Mom, that's great."Rory said, suddenly changing her attitude about the situation.

"Oh, look who changed their mind."Lorelai replied, amused.

"Mom, really. I'm happy for you. I'm happy for Luke-"

"Luke, Rory says she's happy for you. Ha-this is great."Lorelai said, kicking her feet.

Rory laughed, amused at the fact that her mother for once, seemed truly happy. "Okay, mom...oh hey, can I tell Logan? Oh-"She said, hearing the sound of her phone beeping. "Mom, I really hate to cut this short but my phone is dying..."

"Aww...call me back later, then?"

"Okay. And hey, I'm planning on coming back this weekend, try to not wear yourself out with all the celebrating, okay?"

Lorelai nodded, leaning her head on Luke's shoulder. "Fine. I'll try. Bye, sweets." She hung up her phone, knowing that Luke was staring at her. "I'm sorry. I know you told me to wait until the next day, which in your world meant wait until the sun is fully out, but it's Rory. I woke up, and I remembered everything that happened, and I wanted Rory to be the first one to know."

"It's okay."Luke admitted. "I understand."

"Good."She said, sighing. "I'm so happy."

Luke put an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. "Me too."

Lorelai sat up, looking at him. "So you seriously asked my parents?"

"Yeah. I wanted to do it."

"Emily Gilmore let you in her house...without me or Rory..and the roof-it didn't fall?"Lorelai asked, pretending to be amazed.

Luke laughed, shrugging. "I guess it didn't."He stopped, making it clear that he was being serious. "But I meant it, Lorelai. This moving in thing...it's lasted, you know and I-I want it to keep lasting."

"Forever?-With me? With me and my..my habits? Because, Luke-"

"Lorelai."Luke replied, staring into her eyes. He could see how much she loved him, how happy she was. Luke found it kind of funny-the fact that she just had to call Rory to let her be the first to know. It only enforced the fact that she was truly into this. "I meant what I said. I love you. With or without the coffee. Which, by the way-it's kind of refreshing to be able to kiss you without you smelling or tasting like the stuff?"

"Aww..."Lorelai replied, kissing him. "So...coffee?"

Luke laughed, shaking his head. "I knew I couldn't get past that one."

Lorelai nodded, grabbing his hand, trying to lead him off of the bed.

"Lorelai, wait-"Luke said, pulling her back towards him. He reached over to the nightstand, pulling something out. "I, uh...I was hoping you would want this."Luke said, opening his palm to reveal her engagement ring.

"Luke."Lorelai said, her voice in a hushed whisper. She moved her hand towards him, watching as he slid it on her finger. Leaning foward, she pressed her lips to his, wanting to show him the way she felt, that the reality that this time they would truly be spending the rest of their lives together made her heart flutter. "Okay...so, do we really have to you know, go to different places today? Wouldn't it be better if we just told everyone together?"

"It could be...but really, I don't want to be on the recieving end of Sookie's bear hug."

"Fine. But really, don't miss me too much."

"I'll try not to."

* * *

Lorelai walked into the kitchen at the Inn, pouring a cup of coffee. She was listening to Sookie ramble on about a particular cake that just wasn't coming out right, but due to the fact that she had her back turned, couldn't really pay that close of attention. When she turned around, she saw her friend frantically stirring the cake batter. "Uh...Sook?..Batter. Flying. At Me."Lorelai said, wiping some off of the counter.

"I finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"The missing ingredient."

"...What missing ingredient?"

"Lorelai."Sookie said, setting her spoon down. "Have you not heard a word I've said? The cake, remember? Taylor asked me to bring a new kind to next month's festival which, as you know, isn't that long away...this is the third I've made this morning, and they keep turning out wrong."

"You know, in the cake's defense, it wasn't wrong...it just wasn't what you were looking for. Just because the cake didn't turn out the way you wanted doesn't mean it's a bad cake. I like..hey, you didn't...throw them away, did you?"Lorelai asked, frowning.

Sookie stared at her, flustered. "Lorelai. I am trying to make a cake, and you start talking as if you are the-"

"I'm sorry, okay. But hey...set the wisk...set it-"She grabbed Sookie's wrist, trying to calm her down. "Set it down. I have news!"She said, imitating a move that only could have been adopted from spending so much time with Sookie-clapping.

"Do you have an award winning cake recipe hidden up your sleeve?"

"My news?...So better than cake. Like drastically...okay, drastic is such a bad word. Words-you know? I mean, it's funny how certain ones can just-pop out and change the entire course of your life. Words like 'Love' and 'Hate'...and, you know, if you're me, 'Coffee'...Not that that's...life changing, but anyway..."

Lorelai stopped long enough for Sookie to pour in a hint of vanilla into her cake batter and continue stirring. "And what exactly does this _big_ news have to do with?"Sookie asked, clearly getting the point that for once, Lorelai was the excited one.

"Luke. Well, Luke and me. Me and Luke...getting...married."

"What?"

"Me. Luke. Married. As in the dress and the rings and the...cake. Sook-"

"Oh...sweetie."Sookie said, hurrying around the counter. "I knew this day would come. I mean, it's here and it's about time, but-"She hugged her tight, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Uh, hey...can I uh.."

"Oh. Right."Sookie said, pulling back. "So wait...Luke.."

"Luke asked me. And, what's even better..is he actually worked up the nerve to ask Emily the strange for permission. Oh, and see-"Lorelai said, flashing the ring at her. For now, as things were, they couldn't get more perfect.

* * *

Lorelai got home that night to the smell of spaghetti coming in from the kitchen. "Mmm..it smells delicious."

"It better. It's classic."

She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms tight. "And-you got salad."She said, spotting the bowl on the counter.

"Yep. Had to give you something healthy."

"Aww, but I have you."

"What?"

"You...you're healthy. And I have you. You're Luke. You know, I am happy. I'm like-rediculously happy. Not that anything about this is rediculous, but I am."Lorelai laughed, pulling back. She sat at the table, drumming her fingers. Before long, Luke brought the food to the table. He pulled his chair up next to hers, making her plate. Every once in a while, he would glance over, if for nothing but a reality check. Luke was happy, Lorelai was happy...and eventually (and by Stars Hollow standards, the next day)-everyone would be. Lorelai had found her middle, and for that, she could finally smile about.


	22. Just Your Everyday Superwoman

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little more enjoyable, but I'm jumping ahead in time a little, because the everyone finding out...yeah, kinda old. That, and the planning part (especially with someone as eccentric as Lorelai) is funny, too. I love Lauren Graham, and the light she brings to Lorelai Gilmore is so...well, great. Oh, and by the way, it's Lauren's birthday, so in honor, I'm drinking coffee, and um, posting this chapter. Happy birthday, Lauren!**

* * *

"I have bad news."Lorelai announced as she and Luke were driving to friday night dinner.

"Yeah?"Luke replied, afraid of what she would say.

"Rory isn't coming until later. Things are backed up at the paper, so she can come, but it won't be until dinner."

"Isn't that what we're going for?"He asked.

Lorelai shrugged, sighing. "Well, yes. But the point is that the conversation over drinks will inevitably turn to our engagement. Not that I don't want to talk about it, because of course I do. But Rory not being there to save me, or comment on how things are with her and Logan, or the paper. Or, I don't know...graduating from Yale in a few months?"

"It'll be fine. Just smile and nod."Luke said, knowing it would annoy her.

"Seriously? I smile at my mother, and she'll just know something's wrong."Lorelai replied, settling into the seat. "But I have you."

"What do you want me to do?"

She shrugged, grabbing his hand. "I don't know. Talk to my dad about...fishing or something. Suddenly he's become interested in the diner, something other than _me._ For five seconds. Anyway, how was your day?"

Luke laughed, shaking his head. "It was good. Kirk was um...singing."

"And that's good?"

"Well, besides that. The fun part was telling him to leave."Luke admitted.

"Okay. Hey, by the way, I wanted to ask you...are you okay with Sookie making the cake? I mean, you don't want it professionally done or anything, right? Not that Sookie isn't a professional, because her cakes are amazing, but-"

"Lorelai, it's fine. Sookie can make the cake."

The rest of the ride was silent, because it wasn't all that long. As they approached the door, Emily could be heard speaking with the maid a little too loudly. "Should we knock?"Luke asked. "'Cause I don't think she'd hear us."

Lorelai laughed, knocking. "Trust me. My mother hears everything."

"I do, do I?"Emily replied, opening the door. "I thought I heard someone out here. Where's Rory?"

"I told you."Lorelai muttered, jabbing Luke in the side. "She's working on the paper. She says she'll be able to make it in time for dinner."

"That's fantastic. Come in."

Drinks came afterward, Lorelai focusing on what was said, realizing that lately it wasn't that bad. She made a mental note to talk to Luke about it later. Emily was being, strangely enough, tolerable regarding the engagement. Sure, she had fair warning this time around, but when they actually came foward with the fact that it was indeed happening, she actually congratulated them. Saying something about how it was about time, and that while it wasn't the relationship she had in mind for Lorelai, that she would at least try and be happy for her.

"So Luke-"Richard said, placing his drink on the table. "I was planning on going golfing next weekend. Would you care to join me?"

Luke exchanged a glance at Lorelai before he shrugged. "Sure. I'd have to tell my workers at the diner ahead of time...but whenever."

Richard nodded, pleased that Luke had accepted his invitation.

"Lorelai..."Emily said, trying her best to smile. "We need to start plans on the wedding, or at least the party that is. If we're going to do this, summer is the perfect time. Though i'm sure that planners and florists we will have a hard time getting a hold of. I was talking to a friend of mine at a D.A.R. meeting, well, I wouldn't really refer to her as a friend...anyway, her daughter is getting married in September, and they already have everything including the band booked."

Lorelai forced a smile, sensing the disapproving tone evident in her voice. She didn't have to ask to know that it was because of the fact that her mother thought if they didn't get married soon she'd change her mind. "I know, mother. I'm sure we can get Zach and Lane's band to play saying that there isn't anyone else."

Emily sighed, not seeing a band of rock sorts as an obvious choice. "Have you two even set a date yet? The prime months are coming up soon, you know?"

"I'm aware. But we..."Lorelai paused, looking at Luke. She knew the question was coming, but couldn't help but cringe when it did.

"We haven't exactly set a date yet, Mrs.Gilmore. It's something that we've...been discussing."

"Oh."Emily said. "Well then, I'll check on dinner. I don't know what's taking Aurora so long..."

Just as she finished her sentence, a knock came at the door. Lorelai, knowing it was Rory, offered to answer.

"No, please. Sit down...finish your drink. For heavens sakes, Lorelai...it's what a maid is for."

Lorelai laughed as she left the room. "Classic."

"What was that?"Richard asked, studying as the two opposite him carefully held hands. He couldn't help but smile though, because despite everything that had happened with Lorelai, and as disapproving he could be, she had always remained his little girl.

"Nothing, Dad. Just, um...complaining about the service around here. Just like Mom."

"I hate to break up this maid bashing reunion, but Grandma wanted me to tell all of you that dinner is ready."Rory said, appearing in the doorway.

"Rory, it's good to see you."

"Thanks, Grandpa. I'm sorry I'm so late, the paper is hard at work...there was a disagreement about an article, and Paris asked me to handle it."Rory replied, hugging him.

"What, they can't survive without you for one day?"Lorelai asked, pouting.

"Vultures."Luke muttered.

"No, Chicken."

"What?"Luke retorted, confused.

"Chicken. For dinner. My mother likes to try eccentric dishes, but I am pretty sure vulture isn't-"

"I know. I was talking about-"

"The paper."Lorelai replied with a smile. "Ooh, speaking of which...have you heard back from Seattle?"

Rory responded shaking her head as they sat down in the dining room. "Not yet, no. I did however get a call from Hartford, asking for some samples to be sent over. I'd like to believe that it would be the best oppurtunity, but until I actually hear anything official it won't be clear."

"Well of course Hartford will accept you. You're a Yale graduate..soon to be Yale graduate. Isn't that enough for these people?"Lorelai asked, trying to keep the attention on Rory.

"Of course. And I'm sure that the fact it's so much closer never crossed your mind, right?"

"Well I would be lying if I said it didn't. You're a brilliant writer, Rory. You...are right up there with some of the greats. Rory Gilmore...I can see it now..."

"My name won't be up in lights, mom."

"No? Well, can't you at least ask for a shiny gold name plate?"

"Of course. But we don't even know if I got the job."Rory replied, taking a bit of the chicken. "This is delicious."

Emily nodded, taking a bite as well. "It's a recipe I've had for quite some time now. I've been meaning to use it. The secret is that there is actual lime zest, though I'm beginning to think the juice is a little much."

"Well either way, it tastes wonderful, Emily."Luke replied, at least trying to make himself known in the conversation.

"Thank you, Luke. Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of dinner?"

Lorelai nodded, chewing thoughtfully. "It's good...just like always."

Everyone continued to eat, discussing Rory's possible job at working at the newspaper in Hartford, the party for Lorelai and Luke's engagement, and the golfing expedition Richard planned to take Luke on. Before long, everyone was at the door saying goodbye.

"I'll talk to tomorrow, Grandpa."Rory said, referring to the lunch she had planned with him.

"So we'll see you at home?"Lorelai asked as they approached their vehicles.

"Of course, I-"Rory was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hello?...Oh, wow. Really?...Okay, I'll...uh-huh. No, just calm...aww...okay. I'll be there."

"I take that as a 'no, I won't be seeing you at home'?"Lorelai said.

"It's Lane! Well, it was actually Zach. But the babies...they're here!"

"Really? That's wonderful. Luke, Lane's babies-"

"I know."He said, smiling. "So you want to go to the hospital, too?"

"I don't know. I'm sure the invitation was meant for Rory, I mean her and Lane are like sisters, but-"

"Mom..."Rory replied. "She would want you guys there. But I'm sure she's tired. I'll just tell her that you'll stop by in the morning. Oh, I can't believe it, mom."Rory said, giving Lorelai a hug. "I'll see you later. I'll bring pictures..."

Luke and Lorelai got into the truck, neither entirely sure how to carry on.

"Do you think it's okay?"

"What?"Luke asked.

"That we're not going to the hospital. I mean sure, Lane's probably hyped on meds now, anyway...I know I would be, but...still."

Luke smiled, holding her hand. It took him a minute to realize how it fit, but knew that it was because it made sense. "Lorelai, Rory said she'd explain. Let's just go home."

Lorelai nodded, thankful. "That sounds good right about now."

Silence settled for a moment, Luke contemplating, and Lorelai trying to picture in her mind what the names of the twins would be. She was sure they would have some sort of relevance to both Lane and Zach, though hoping the kids didn't come home with names like Apple and Tallulah...though the latter would somehow fit.

Though Luke wouldn't admit it, what Emily had mentioned had actually gotten to him. He knew they should probably start talking about the necessities regarding the wedding. He was sure Lorelai would be the one to do the most, but at the moment they didn't even have a date. His left hand holding the wheel, Luke cast a glance over at Lorelai.

"June third."

"What?"Lorelai asked, repeating his question from earlier.

Luke shrugged, taking a breath. "Your mother said we needed a date, or an idea of one."He said. "June third."

"But..."Lorelai replied, thoughts swarming in her mind. She had wanted things to work out some much better this time after everything that had happened. "Luke."

"It's just an idea, a round about date."

She smiled, satisfied. "June third."

He nodded, happy.

"But wait...Luke-"Lorelai replied, the realization hitting her, not fully discussing her reason of caution. "That's...I mean, it's March now, right? Okay, so June is like...three months away. I may be a pretty cool party planner, but knowing Sookie and my mother, they're only going to ask whether I like this thing or that until I have to scream, because while I love the idea of one of my best friends helping plan my wedding, the idea of my mother thrown into the mix evokes images of something catastrophic, falling just short of a hurricane."

"This isn't Florida, Lorelai. We can plan a summer wedding in three months."

"So now we're super people? Ooh, what power do I get to have?"Lorelai asked, watching as Luke laughed. It was moments like they one they were having that made her realize how much she really did love him. The moments when they were content, and Luke actually let down his guard enough to be himself in front of her. There was a certain feeling whenever it was just the two of them that she wouldn't mind having around.

"You can have the power to pick the movie tonight."Luke replied, looking at her. Lorelai had always been a beautiful person by his standards, a thought that made him blush a little, but there was something about her when she was truly _happy_ that almost made her glow.

"Are you sure? Because I picked last time, and I know you don't want to get stuck seeing Casablanca or Sleepless in Seattle. Oh, but hey, I have um...what was that movie I bought the other day?"

"The George Clooney one?"

"I love that man. He can be so intense one minute, but then he just smiles and..hmm."Lorelai said, smiling. "Aww...Luuuke.."She said, rubbing his arm. "I was kidding. I mean, yes, George Clooney is a...well, he's an actor. But you?...You're you. I can tell when you're pretending. George is just...I've never met him. So how would I know? Hey...do you wanna watch spiderman?"

"How is it that you can go from explaining to me the differences between George Clooney and myself, to asking me if I want to watch spiderman-a movie that, before, you have admitted to not liking?"Luke asked, amused.

"Well..."She said, defensively pouting. "I was only giving you an option."

Luke smiled as they pulled into the driveway. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Lorelai laughed, shrugging. "Yeah. I'm just your everyday superwoman."

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it seemed a little longer than usual, and know I waited to actually do the whole 'Lane has her babies' thing, but it couldn't not be done. Anyway, as always, if you have ideas, let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	23. Living Our Life

**Author's Note: So who else is crossing their fingers until May 17th? Apparently, that's supposed to be the date that they announce whether or not the show will be coming back for an eigth season, and so far it isn't looking too hopeful. Come on, we gotta keep the faith, because seriously, LL has come this far, I don't wanna see the series go with them as 'friends'**

**Anyway, I read/loved all of your reviews for the last chapter, and thanks to all of you. I was skeptical about June third, because well...it's June Third. Any true Java Junkie knows the significance of that day, and I might add, Lorelai does too, so it isn't going to just slip by. But there really isn't much drama left, although I had to add some things because well-without it, some things were made cheesy. And that isn't what I'm about, although it is refreshing to be able to write LL fluff, while the geniuses at the CW sit back and debate what to do with our beloved girls. (And ya know, their coffee guy. ;) )...**

**

* * *

**

"Morning, Michel."Lorelai said, mug in hand as she entered the Inn. "How are the Petersons this morning? Did Howard find the room facing the back lawn comforting enough?"

"I do not know. They have not come out since we sorted that business out yesterday. But the couple in their old room is complaining of a leaking sink. Do you think you could fix that?"

"Well, I can't. But I know someone who can."Lorelai replied, resting her elbows on the counter.

"Lorelai, are you going to stand there staring at me or do you plan on doing something? The front desk is my area, and I plan to keep it that way."Michel stated, searching through the papers on the desk.

Lorelai shrugged, taken back a little. As she walked away, she held up her hand. "The highlighter is in the little black container by the file cabinet. I had to use it yesterday. Ah, morning, Sook. Nice to see a familiar face..you're not going to kick me out of the kitchen, are you?"

"Why would I?"

"Michel is pulling his 'this is my front desk so back away and let me do my job' routine."She said.

"I see. What's up?"Sookie asked, walking with Lorelai as she left the kitchen.

"I need to check a sink in a room, because apparently, it's leaking and we don't have a decent thing to fix it around here. Hey, so, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Lane had her twins...last night, I guess. Well, I really wouldn't say I guess because I could practically hear Zach's excitement over the phone, you know, and Rory was the one who was talking to him."Lorelai said, sitting on the couch in one of the lounge areas.

"That's fantastic. Have you seen them yet?"

Lorelai shook her head, taking a sip from her coffee mug. "Nope. But Rory's supposed to stop by with pictures. Come to think of it I didn't see the kid this morning. Of course I was a little busy with the whole getting ready for work thing, and I had to leave early to get to the diner, but of course you would think I'd see her. Anyway-"She stopped, pointing to the pad of paper in Sookie's hand. "What's that?"

"This? Oh, this is nothing, actually. I was, um..I was in there looking something up and um, well-"

"The cake."

"What?"

"The cake. For the wedding. The wedding that we have only begun to plan, but you've been given official permission to make the cake for. That one?"

Sookie shrugged, clutching the paper in her hands close to her. "Is it that obvious?...Oh, Lorelai, I just want this to be so perfect for you. For you and Luke. It would be so easy if it were someone else, someone that I barely knew. But you're my business partner, and you're my friend, and I just-"

"Want it to be perfect. Of course."Lorelai replied, offering a smile. She took a sip from her mug, crossing her legs.

"Of course, it would be easier if I knew how much _time_ I had. But then of course a good cook never uses perfectly placed guidelines. You are planning everything else, aren't you?"

Lorelai laughed, shaking her head. "Calm down, Sook. You're starting to act like me...minus the caffiene. And yes...June third."

Silence filled the room as Sookie stared blankly at her. "June-June third?"

Lorelai looked around the room, shrugging. "It's not some secret code or anything. It's a date. Oh, wait...it's the time, isn't it? I know that it's getting close to the end of March already and everything, but trust me...Luke and I...and Rory for that matter, we're getting things in order. It'll be fine."

She sat, still studying her friend. "I'm sorry, I just...I mean, you haven't actually thought about it?"

"Thought about what?"Lorelai quipped.

"The fact that June third is-"

"I know, Sook. I know. And, yes, it does cause some worry, but of course we're bound and determined. I'm not gonna let him see the dress, and he's not-Well, I don't really now...but, Sookie..."Lorelai paused, smiling. "Everything is so much better this time."

* * *

Lorelai entered the diner later to watch Caesar handing a plate to a man at the counter.

"Hey-"She said, smiling. "Where's the boss?"

He nodded, knowing exactly to who she was referring. "He had to run upstairs for a minute. He said he was expecting a phone call."

"Oh. Need some help?"Lorelai asked, shedding her coat.

"Lorelai, it's fine. I've got everything taken care of."Caesar insisted.

Lorelai tilted her head, pointing back towards the kitchen to where a swirl of smoke was beginning to circulate. "Then what's that?"

Caesar sighed, and despite knowing how Luke would react, nodding in acceptance. "You know the drill."

Lorelai nodded, taking the plate that was sitting on the counter. "Okay, people...who ordered the...cheesburger, no onion, extra pickles?"

A woman in the corner waved, and happily, Lorelai handed it to her. "Hah...I'm good at this."

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is that I need her to be here. It won't even be for that long. A few days before-"Luke sighed, turning to pace again. "Anna, I just..."

"Do you really see this as necessary? She barely even knows Lorelai, Luke...you can't just ask her to come down...up there...whatever. I'm her mother."

Luke rubbed the sides of his face, sitting at the desk. "Anna...she'll be on spring break. It'll be a week. She'll probably be comsumed by books and homework, but I wanna see her, okay? I haven't seen my daughter in months, and that is all because of-"He stopped, sighing. He knew that letting his anger get a grip on him wouldn't help him plead his case to Anna.

"So you want April next week...isn't this a little late to suddenly ask me? She has a big science project that is due the day after she comes back, Luke!"Anna's voice was growing louder, and in the background, Luke could hear the sound of a door opening, presumably April coming home from school. "Look, can I just call you back later?"

"No, Anna. I want to be able to work this out now. You and me...on the phone. Look, I'll even pay for her plane ticket, both ways if that's what you want."

"Where is she gonna stay, Luke? Have you even thought about that?...You're at Lorelai's now, and I just think it would be best if we just waited until summer like our original plan."

He drummed his fingers impatiently on the table. Looking around the apartment, he realized it had been a while since he had been up there. It had in a since been converted into an office space, save for the couch that he still kept. It was cold, lonely, and it didn't remind him anything of home anymore. It was now, apparently, his place to hold conversations that he didn't want anyone else to hear. And to think..he'd been thinking lately, and the more Luke thought, the more he wanted April for her break. He didn't want things to end badly like they had the time before. Luke wanted to spend time, to take the boat out on the lake. Just him and his daughter, and maybe Lorelai, of course. They needed to at least be accquainted more than they already were before the wedding.

"But if it's what you want..."

"It is..what I want. I'll send the information to you as soon as I can."Luke said, hearing a knock at the door. He didn't even have to look to know who it was. "Okay. Thank you."He said, hanging up.

Lorelai smiled, shutting the door. "Top secret conversations up here in...hey...this place has changed."

"Uh yeah...I was um..well, come here..."He said, pulling her towards him. "What happened?"

Lorelai smiled, kissing him. "You..would be very proud of me."

"And why would I be?"

She pouted, sighing. "Only because I'm the best diner girl ever...okay, maybe not _ever_...But Caesar needed help, and so I helped him. In the past ten minutes, I delivered two cheeseburgers, a plate of nachos and three cups of coffee, without getting a single strand of hair in the food."

Luke nodded, somewhat taken back. "So you just couldn't take the pressure and had to come see me?"

"Well, no..."Lorelai said, shrugging. "Rory's here...downstairs...and she's...helping. So I thought I would come up here. See you."

He smiled, nodding. "There's...there's something I should tell you."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "You're secretly a Luke-bot, and the real Luke is off someplace getting another shipment of buns, because by the way, you're running low on?" She studied Luke's bewildered face and offered a shrug. "Not even close?"

Luke sighed, pulling her closer as she sat on his lap. "I was on the phone with Anna."

"Oh. Is that...good?"

"I dunno. I was-I was tryin' to get April here for spring break, I guess because you know...I miss her, and I haven't seen her in months, and it's her first _real_ break that she would have a chance to come back to Stars Hollow..."Luke stopped, taking a breath. "And I thought that the two of you should get reaccquainted before the wedding."

She blinked, staring at him. "Luke..."

Luke stared at her, hoping he had made the right decision. "You...aren't mad, are you?"

"Are you kidding? I think it's a good idea. Speaking of the wedding...well, actually, the wedding _date_..."Lorelai paused, staring at him. "Are you...are you really okay with it being on, ya know...June Third?"

"Lorelai..."Luke said, his eyes growing serious. "I know. I know that you're...we're..."He stopped, sighing. "I want you to be happy. I wanna be happy. And I know that a lot has happened between us, but it makes...it makes sense, you know?"

She smiled, teary eyed. "There's my Luke. So hey, I forgot to tell you...I'm having issues with the bathroom in one of the rooms at the Inn. Do you think you could come by and check it out tomorrow?...Or Monday? Whichever is more convienient for you. I would have called a professional, but you know..."

"Right. I'm sure just asking me would be more convienient for you."Luke replied, kissing her.

A knock came at the door, Rory slowly opening it. "I hope I'm not interrupting...Oh...wow, um-"

"Rory, sweetie...what are you doing?"

"I hate to be a bother..but Kirk is down there complaining about the fact that his fries are touching his grilled cheese, which is probably more my fault than Caesar's seeing as I'm the one who delivered the plate, and when I did, Miss Patty was on her way in, so I bumped into her so..."

"Alright..."Luke said, standing. "I should probably get back down..."

Lorelai laughed, following him. She was happy, thrilled, and knew that this time, things really were falling into place. "Hey Luke...?"

"Yeah?"

"So...I just realized...wouldn't that mean that she would be staying with us?"

"Um...if you're not okay-"

"No. No..."She replied, walking out into the diner. "It's fine. I'll set up someplace. Well, hey..I've gotta get home. Coffee?"

Luke nodded, pouring her a to-go cup. Handing it to her, he smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Mmm...coffee and a kiss?...How does a woman get so lucky?"She smiled, winking at him as she walked out. "See you at home."


	24. Right Here By Me

**Author's Note: So news about this show just keeps getting more and more depressing everyday. :(...It keeps looking less and less hopeful for an eighth season, and while in my LL lovin' heart I want to believe that we'll see where it takes our beloved little town of Stars Hollow (and you know, their crowned couple, of course)...but with five episodes left...what are the chances?**

**Anyway, needless to say, I have had to resort to fanfic to keep myself happy these days. So, with that said, hope you enjoy, an dlet me know what you think.**

* * *

Lorelai opened the door to the diner, spotting Luke taking an order at a nearby table.

"I'll be with you in a minute.."He called, knowing that if she was thirsty enough, she'd serve herself anyway.

"No problem...I'm in no big hurry."Lorelai said, pulling her mug down and pouring her a cup. She flashed him a smile before returning to the other side of teh counter, waiting patiently for him to come back.

Luke gave the order to Caesar, then turned around to face her. "Hey."

"Hey..."She replied, nursing her cup.

He pointed to the container sitting on the counter. "Those are fresh, you know."

"Ooh-"Lorelai said, attempting to pull the lid off, but ultimately stopping herself. "I can't..."

"Why?"Luke asked, concerned. "I left early this morning 'cause the bread truck was comin' in, so I know you haven't eaten anything."

Lorelai smiled, shrugging. "I'll be fine. I don't need a dougnut, or pie...I mean, some pancakes of something would be nice but-"

"Are you feeling okay?"Luke asked, reaching out to feel her forehead.

"Luke, I'm fine. I just-I have an appointment later today."Lorelai confirmed. "After I leave here, I'm heading to the Inn for the morning, and then me and Rory are leaving to...go to my meeting."

"Meeting, huh? Is this where we start to talk all cryptically?"Luke asked, pulling a soughnut out of the tray. He placed in on a napkin before her. "One doughnut isn't going to kill you."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "You...you do realize that I'm going to use this against you in the future, right? I'm not gonna let this moment slip by unnoticed, Luke. I will use this to my advantage later on...the day that you _willingly_ gave me junkfood. You didn't make any snarky comments about it leading to my ultimate death, or how the sugar is just going to clog me up. You gave me...Lorelai-"

"Are you gonna eat it, or ramble about the fact that I'm letting you eat it all day?"Luke asked, wiping down the counter. He grabbed the order Caesar passed through, and went to give it to the customer. When he returned, he found the doughnut half-eaten, and Lorelai's coffee mug empty. Smiling, he shook his head.

"What?"

"Five minutes ago you were swearing away junk food because of your top secret meeting later, and now your coffee is gone."

She tilted her head to the side, pouting. "I can have more to go if you want me to."

"But only because I know ripping you away from your lifesource like a bandaid would make you weak, and you need to be able to stand..."Luke paused, trying to gauge her reaction. "It's okay, Lorelai. I'm not gonna look this time...even if you try and beg me too."

"Okay. Swear. Cross my heart, and-"

"I get it."Luke replied, handing her a to-go cup, leaning over the counter to give her a kiss. "Oh, and uh...We need to go into town tomorrow. Well, I do. It's when April's plane lands. So, you know you can't really have much of that today-"he said, pointing to her cup. "You won't get any sleep."

Lorelai grinned, laughing. "Dirty." Blowing him a kiss, she quickly ran out the door before he could reply.

* * *

Later on, Lorelai stared at her reflection in the dress shoppe mirror, twisting side to side, trying to see herself from every angle. For the sole purpose of knowing that the whole town would speculate, and Luke would know right down to the material used on her wedding dress before she even got home, she held the fitting outside of town. Watching Rory's expression in the mirror, she sighed. "Well kid, what do you think?...Good, bad? Yay, Nay?"

"It's your choice, mom. I think it looks nice."Rory replied.

"Nice? Nice isn't something you want for a wedding dress...well, obviously yes. But you want beautiful, simple, yet complimenting. Something that makes people gasp when you go into the room...you know, the whole angels singing thing and everything..."

"Mom..."Rory said, exhausted. "I don't really think that the dress will matter. You and Luke are getting married, and no matter where the ceremony is, they will be watching the both of you, but it won't matter what your dress looks like. If anything, Miss Patty and Babette will be oogling over the look Luke gives you once you walk up. It's fine."

Lorelai shook her head, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "No..."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"No...as in it's not the right dress. It's not THE dress."

"Why?"Rory asked. "You look beautiful."

"I know...I do, but this..."She said, pointing to the neckline. "Makes me look like frickin' Dolly Parton. And ya know, Dolly aside, I can't walk down the aisle looking like that."

Rory sighed, standing. "You didn't try that one on yet."

"Rory..."Lorelai whined. "My perfect dress...is not here. I know it. I just know it."

"It looks great, Mom...just...go in there-"Rory said, shoving her mother into the direction of the curtain. "And try it."

Lorelai sighed, pulling at the zipper. "It'll make like the seven millionth dress I've tried on in the last two hours..."

"Okay, number one mom...this is only the second place we've visited. Number two, this was only your third choice here."

"Exactly. This dress was before the one you're holding right there. Unless they mysteriously changed order while I wasn't looking, I don't think my opinion is gonna change. Come on, we're driving Anya insane...let's just go to Luke's, grab some coffee, and go home..."Lorelai said, referring to the owner of the shop they were in.

Several minutes later, Rory was sitting patiently outside of where Lorelai was changing when she heard her mother's exclamation. "Mom...?"

"It's...It's Lorelai Gilmore. Not the over-caffienated Lorelai, not the 'I'm having a bad hair day so just hand me coffee and noone gets hurt' Lorelai...it's just-"She said, opening the curtain.

"Perfect."

She didn't have to ask. She knew what Rory meant. And while she felt a pep talk from her soon to graduate Yale daughter, Lorelai knew then it was for the best. She was happy, and there wasn't a thing that was going to derail it.

* * *

"So anyway, she was giving me this big speech about how I should just stop talking, and start doing, and how I shouldn't doubt myself...I should just dive in. Which is really wierd, because you know, the roles were sort of reversed there. I should have been the one telling her to not fear. That everything is okay...that noone should be afraid, and that I shouldn't let what my mother says interfere with my plans."Lorelai said, climbing into bed.

Luke nodded, climbing in next to her.

"Luke?"

He looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Lorelai smiled, shrugging. "You had a good day?"

"For the most part, anyway. I got to listen to Taylor and Andrew bickering about updating the gazebo, and other parts of town-"

"The gazebo? What's wrong with the gazebo?"

"Nothing, I guess. Just Taylor's usual suggestions. The paint is starting to flake a little, I guess, and the shingles could stand to be repatched...it's in the town square, so apparently it's key that it looks flawless."Luke replied.

"Oh, of course."Lorelai replied.

"And you?"Luke asked.

She frowned, the words not coming together for her.

"...Your day..."

"Oh. Oh...um..went to the diner..got coffee, doughnut. Argued with Michel at the Inn. Entertained a couple who are regular customers. Um..Rory picked me up, we went to a few places. I found my dress, got that talk I was talking about to you, and um...had dinner with you and Rory, and now I'm here."She offered with a smile.

Luke shook his head, putting his arm around her. "I love you, you know that?"

Her eyes filled with tears, nodding. "I love you, too. Night."She replied, kissing him before laying down, falling into the security of his arms, the hectic day forgotten. It was what they both needed.


	25. Spring Break

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while, and for that I'm sorry. However, I spent some time I was supposed to spend on other things (I was doing both at the same time)-to map out the rest of this story. With everything I have planned, and the length that things need to be, there are, including this chapter, six left. That is, not counting the possible epilogue. And while what happens in this chapter goes along the timeline of say, last week's episode...I am moving ahead in the next one. Just a notice.**

**Anyway, tonight's episode was actually good. I'm glad that Luke and Lorelai are finally getting past that wierd, saying nothing, being all nice like phase. It was starting to get sickening. And things really have changed. But season eight keeps looking more possible...we just might get it, guys! Reviews are amazing...**

* * *

Monday came as expected, though Lorelai had a sudden rush as expected at the Inn. However, Luke agreed to come by after he had picked up April from the airport. He left that morning, thinking how the particulars in life, the important people or things like Lorelai, April and the diner were for once, running smoothly. On the way to pick up April, Luke listened to the radio, though it wasn't the same without Lorelai there to change the stations constantly, or to pick on the song he might have been humming along to.

Lorelai spent the morning tending to customer's request, and checking up with Michel at the front desk, who seemed stressed regarding a woman who kept complaining about a noice coming from the next room. Curious, and for Michel's sanity, Lorelai looked to find that while cleaning, someone had left the television in the next room on. It upset her, but not in a way that she let get to her. She kept her mind on the night ahead of her. Lorelai figured that since it was just her, Luke and April, they would still try and have some sort of movie night. Afterall, April had to be officially inducted into the tradition. Even if all Luke did was sit there complaining about how cliche the movie was, or that she was overloading on sugar, she secretly found it cute and therefore didn't complain.

After calling Rory, Lorelai confirmed the fact that April would, for the time being, stay in her room. She had learned from Luke that she loved to read, though she told him that April would probably be better off bringing her own things to read. He had said it wouldn't be a problem, that April would probably drag along her whole library if she could.

"So this is it..."Luke said as they reached Stars Hollow.

"It's not that much different than the last time I was here, Dad."April replied, placing a bookmark into her book. She decided that she would take up the rest of the ride taking in the sights. "But it's nice. I always loved the charm of old towns, you know. Not to say that it's old-fashioned here...but with mom, every house looks the same, and then of course the school is just horrible...the homework isn't bad, about two hours a night maybe. But then I have swimming, so I'm up late."She paused, studying the look on his face. "So where are we going? I assume that we will be going...home. Well, your home."

"It's your home, too. Well, not yet or anything...but we all get along. Everything is good. You'll uh...You'll be staying in Rory's room."Luke said, feeling just a touch of awkwardness in that moment. April hadn't really seen Lorelai that much since they had been back together, and if she did, things were taken slow. Though he knew Lorelai didn't mind, he wanted to make the transition as easily as possible. "And um...we're going to the Dragonfly."

"The Dragonfly?"April asked, recollecting what he meant. "Oh, yes. See, this is exactly what I mean."

Luke frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"He asked.

Setting her book in her bag, April sat back. "I knew the name. I knew the reasoning. But I am telling you, dad...I can't stay away for so long. It's like I'm in some wierd parallel universe where everything is...well, different. And I know it's not, because scientifically, there is no way that that much has changed since I was last here."April paused, pulling the bottled water from her side. "However, I don't want to stay away for such a long time. Don't get me wrong, New Mexico is fabulous...there are a lot of oppurtunities for me. But I just-I feel like I fit in here."

"That's good."Luke replied. "And it won't be too long, you realize that, right? You get out at the end of May, and come here. The wedding is June third. Everything will..it'll be nice. Having you here for part of the summer."

* * *

"Lorelai...will you please deal with this man?"Michel said, holding the phone away from him. "He is trying to confirm a reservation for he and his wife, but I have checked and there is nothing."

"Okay...breathe, buddy. Here..."Lorelai replied, taking the phone from him. "Lorelai Gilmore. Hello?...Oh, yes."She said, walking around the counter. She typed something into the computer, pushing Michel off of her shoulder as he looked over. "Um..I am sorry sir, but we really don't have a reservation for your name. I know, I know. Look..if it helps..we have one more room open. But you'll have to be quick, because-"She looked surprised at his reaction. "Oh, of course."

Luke held open the door for April, closing as they walked in. "Hey."

"Just a minute. I know, I know sir, I do. Okay. I understand. Bye."Lorelai sighed, hanging up the phone. "Hi guys...oh wow...you've gotten taller than last time. How long has it been?"

"Too long."Luke replied, giving her a quick kiss. He would have let himself linger, but the reality that Michel was fuming just feet away, and they had plans to discuss, he knew he would let that part wait.

"You...get that I was refering to April, right? Because I saw you a few hours ago, and unless you have someone dwindled back into teenage years to grow again, and then you came back in that short amount of time...I was talking to April."Lorelai laughed, perhaps partially out of nervousness. "Okay...so um..how was the flight?"

"We hit turbulance a time or two, but over all it was quite comfortable. Dad made sure that I got a window seat."April said, proudly.

Lorelai nodded, leading them to one of the sofas. "You didn't get stuck next to snoring old guy did you?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. I ended up having the seat to myself. Which really isn't that big of a deal, because I have been really into this book I am supposed to be reading for school. I know it sounds rediculous, but the author really does have the characters down."April said, messing for a minute with the sleeve of her jacket.

Luke coughed, sitting next to Lorelai. "So Rory's okay with April staying in the room?"

Lorelai smiled, glad to see him again. "Yes. I talked to her this morning. She said that it would be no problem, but she is planning on possibly coming back this weekend, so there is quite a comfortable couch in the living room. There...used to be a guest room, but it fell victim to this little thing called clutter. You start going to festivals, and buying things...and it sorta happens."

"You call an entire room full of town junk and old pictures little?...I call it just like you. You know, not that that's a bad thing."Luke said, smiling.

"So we both agree that my clutter is not a bad thing?"She asked, forcing a pout a little.

"Of course."

April drummed her finger on the chair, thinking of the week ahead. In truth, she had missed some. She missed Christmas, and the reality that the wedding was indeed coming closer each week, she didn't want to miss the craziness. Still, school was a necessity.

"Oh, April...I forgot to tell him to tell you. But we were going to watch some movies tonight. You know..the typical movie night stake out. An action, a romance possibly if Lukey over here doesn't mind...and well..it's not Friday but we could probably manage to top it off with a horror flick, though he'll probably be zonked out through the middle of the second. You're welcome to stay up...but of course if you're jet lagged, I completely understand."

"No, of course not. Dad said something about your famous movie nights. I understand that there is tons of junk food involved...something I wouldn't have expected with Dad around. No...offense."

Luke laughed, finding it comforting to watch the two talk back and forth. It seemed natural in a way that it would happen. Like the puzzle was fitting together. "None taken. So uh, Lorelai...I gotta get back to the diner soon. Caesar and Zach have been handling things, but knowing the afternoon rush...I'll drop by the house to drop off her things, and then...well, are you tired? Because if so...I mean, there's not a problem with her staying to sleep or whatever, right?"

"Not at all. And even if there were...Babette is always next door. She could check on her if there were any problems."

"Okay..so I'll see you at home."Luke said, knowing full well that even though he said that she would stop by the diner on the way home anyway.

* * *

The night passed watching all three movies as planned, though as predicted, Luke fell asleep. However, he woke up halfway through the horror movie due to Lorelai suddenly jolting him. He had fallen asleep on her shoulder, a thing that she had found comforting.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Lorelai would stop by the diner for coffee in the mornings, dropping April off along with. They took the car rides to catch up on things, sometimes Lorelai would ramble on about Kirk's latest escapades, but others April would offer details about swim meets. At lunch, she would try and stop by but on days that she couldn't, Luke sent April over with a burger and chicken caesar salad to make sure that Lorelai at least ate something.

Luke had decided along the way that they would drive out early saturday to get to camp, and had suggested that Lorelai call Rory. It could be like a family thing. Things fell in place the way as expected, and noone seemed to complain, except for Lorelai, but it was only because the lack of coffee. But still, she and Luke started planning things. Minor details, like colors and things, a fact which made them both happy. Because they could see it, it was quickly becoming reailty. If they could survive the weekend alone in the woods with no coffee, Lorelai thought, they could survive anything.


	26. The Camping Trip

**Author's Note: Last night's episode...rocked. I have always loved that song, but see...I had no idea Lauren could sing. I mean, she wasn't Dolly Parton or anything, but she was singing to LUKE. And the blue hat is back. Amazingness! LOL...Anyway, with that out of the way, I don't really know how to react to this chapter. I had a different picture in my mind, but I guess that in the end it worked out like it was supposed. Because somethin kept telling me that this needed to happen (well, part of it. You'll see)...Anyway, if you read, please leave a review. It lets me know I'm being read. Which, trust me...is a good thing!**

* * *

"Lorelai?"Luke asked, pulling a chair out of the bed of his truck. 

"Yes, Luke?"She replied in a sing-song voice. "Oh, that."

Luke nodded it, setting it down. "When I said we're all going camping, I meant we were going camping. Not bringing every single thing you have in your garage that could possibly help you go camping."

"It's a chair Luke...to sit down."

"I get that much, but we could barely get two tents, a cooler full of drinks and the fishing poles back here."He said as Rory began taking stuff out of the Jeep. They decided to bring two vehicles, beacuse of the four people going, they couldn't squeeze into one.

"There's more."Rory replied, laughing as she watched his reaction.

"It really shouldn't be a problem, Dad. I mean, we have everything we could possibly need. We've got the tents, obviously to sleep in. We have drinks, and food to cook. The grill for you to make the hot dogs and burgers, and the fish, of course...nothing is wrong with a few chairs. Besides, the ground is still a little wet."

"The boat."Luke said, moving his head towards where it was hooked up. "I'm gonna need some help getting it down there to the dock."He looked over at Lorelai, who looked to be in a state of shock. "Okay, Lorelai...I gotta admit that look on your face is scarin' me a little. What's wrong?"He asked.

Lorelai dove frantically through the bag of dry foods-chips and such, searching to no avail. "Luke..Luke, there's no marshmallows."

He shrugged, confused. "Yeah, so?"

Lorelai's mouth hung open. "Marshmallows, Luke. Hello, the ultimate camping food?"

"I was under the impression that hot dogs and hamburgers were ultimate food, Mom."Rory chimed in.

"Uh..no. Campfire...roasted marshmallows. It's like a tradition. And, speaking of which, we have no food for breakfast tomorrow, either. Who was in charge of this?"Lorelai asked, forgetting the matter of getting the boat to the water.

"So the fact that you don't have sugar trumps the fact that we were supposed to get the boat up by the dock soon?"Luke asked, not admitting that he was amused.

She shook her head apoligetically. "No, Luke. But still...Rory said that we should do roasted marshmallows and now we don't have any. And from the looks of things, we'll be eating pringles, and if we're lucky extra fish for dinner and breakfast...Yummo."

"I saw a store a few miles back before we came in."April admitted. "It was a grocery store, I think."

"Good. Lorelai, why don't you head up there?"Luke asked. "And um, would it be too much for me to ask for some charcoal?...There is um, well...I have enough, but you can never tell."

"Ah, of course, Lukey."Lorelai replied, batting her eyes. "But wait...April, can you come? I think I know..but I can get lost easily."

"Of course...can I, dad?"

Luke smiled, nodding. "Of course you guys leave before the hard work."

Lorelai grinned, waving as she and April walked over to the Jeep. "I love you."She said, blowing a kiss in their direction. She gave a wink, laughing as she climbed in the driver's seat. "..Keep him in line, Rory."

Luke couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head as they drove away. "Do you think I could get your help...I need to set the tents up, and apparently, marshmallows are more important."

"Of course."Rory replied happily, helping him carefully unfold the ends to that it lay flat on the ground. "And you know, I have to say that I can't really blame my mother...no coffee for her will be hard enough."

He stared up at her, realizing it was the truth. "I know. I'm used to it. It's...kind of cute, actually."He paused, clearing his throat. "So, exams are coming up soon, huh?"

"Yeah, in a few weeks, actually."Rory replied. "It's kind of hard to believe that in a few weeks I will be graduating. It's been a long road."

"That it has. You know, I remember when you would come into the diner after school, five or six book with you...you took up two tables, but you just...you were determined, smart. Even back then it was clear you would go places."

Rory, slightly caught off guard, smiled. "Thanks, Luke. Uh, so...do we-do we pull it up here, or do we put the pegs-"

"Well, either way, but we should probably put a few in to anchor it first."

* * *

Lorelai squinted in the just-rising sunlight, flipping down the visor. "You can try and find something on the radio if you want."She said. "But the stations that are on there won't tune in...We're 'out of area' or something."

April laughed, reaching towards the radio's tuning button. "They have this one station out in New Mexico, it is just fabulous. They have this thing called free Fridays, where they give away something...my friend won a prize pack from her favorite band, and she hasn't stopped talking about it ever since."

"So you...you like New Mexico, then? Life has..adjusted well?"Lorelai asked, uncertain of how to approach teh subject. She didn't want to make it seem like she was pressuring, or forcing April to say she didn't like something, or liked it otherwise.

"I do. They have a museum that I have been begging my mom to take me to, but she's always busy with the appointments, and everything with her job and I haven't gone. I should probably ask her when I get back, because the Mayan exhibit is leaving in a little over a month, and the reservations get booked for the weekend, which now would be the only time we could go."April paused, taking off her glasses to wipe at the lenses. "But I love it here, too."

"You do?...I figured all the crazy townies might run you away."Lorelai replied, turning down the volume just a little.

"Well, Kirk and that straw building thing almost did it in. I dunno, I just like the fact that everyone is so close, and I've already missed so much. But with me being here for atleast part of the summer, I'll be able to help out at the diner, and Lane mentioned something about the twins, so I'm sure that would go well."She said, taking a sip from the water bottle at her side.

"You sound excited."

April shrugged, twisting the cap back on. "I am excited, school is almost over, summer I will be back, and then there's the wedding which, by the way, I am so psyched about already."

Lorelai laughed, turning her head towards her. "Psyched?...Really?"She asked, amused.

"Okay, I'm not sure psyched is the word, but I can tell from the phone calls Dad and I have from time to time that he is definately happy, and pretty excited. And I've never been to a wedding before...Oh, it's right up here."April said, pointing to a parking lot on the right.

"About time. I'm hungry."Lorelai said, driving into the lot. She drove towards the front, finding a spot. "Okay, so here's how it goes...Stay close, don't fall behind, if you see something you want, you know in the way of food, just let me know and we can buy it, but not too much. Oh, and um...char..coal? Luke..your dad, asked for it."

Deciding to get a cart rather than a basket, Lorelai and April made their way down the aisles, Lorelai searching for the right aisle. She found the marshmallows, and even a box of granola bars for Luke's sake. April grabbed a box of sticky buns (her idea for breakfast), and then they headed to grab what Luke has asked for before paying and leaving.

Once back at the camp, they helped with the boat before taking it out for a few hours. Luke made dinner for everyone, and then the four began a game of cards, Lorelai bragging about the fact that she won. Afterwards they ate some of the snack foods that they bought before attempting to roast marshmallows. It was decided that Rory and April would stay in one tent while Luke and Lorelai would stay in the other, if for nothing other than size.

Staring up at the sky that night, Lorelai's toes dipped slightly into the water. She heard footsteps behind her and turned her head to look. "Hey..."

"So April and Rory are in their tent talking about Yale and different literature...and I realized you were down here."

Lorelai patted on the dock next to her. "Sit down.."

He sat down turning his head towards her. "So you survived today...didn't think you could do it, could you?"

"I admit I had my doubts, but I am tough. You don't realize how tough. I am strong like PopEye. No...Wonderwoman would be a more appropriate relation, though I bet she never had to go camping with the threat of no coffee, and the reality that you would literally be sleeping on the gorund."

"Lorelai...There's a sleeping back, and I'll be there. You know incase of any bugs or-"Luke stopped, grabbing her hand. "I probably shouldn't have told you about the bugs, right?"

"No, I'm safe."

"Safe? You weren't okay without little bits of sugary, fatty, meltable goo...but you're okay with bugs?"Luke asked, watching her kick her feet through the cool water. She seemed so happy, so content in how they were in that moment.

Lorelai took a deep breath giving his hand a squeeze. "Thanks for letting me come. And the trip, well...you make it better."

Luke shrugged as if it were nothing. "You tired?"

"I want to sit out here for a while. It's...It's nice."Lorelai said, tilting her head on his shoulder. "This is nice."

He watched as her eyes slowly closed, choosing to not say anything. Because while he didn't, Luke agreed. He didn't think it was possible to be any happier, but right then, he was.


	27. Stuck in the Middle With You

**Author's Note: So here we have it...one more episode. One more episode and Gilmore Girls will be over forever. It's been a week, and I'm still not over it. So, needless to say, I have been stocking up on GG quotes, and fic, and memories. So, I need this story I guess...because I'm not gonna stop writing just because the show is leaving. And to those who have seen the preview, we know it'll have a happy ending. I'm actually planning on sending Lauren some stuff tomorrow...I know that it won't change anything, but the little things-fans appreciate these people. Anyway, read and review, please!**

**

* * *

**

"Steak or Lobster?"

Luke frowned, confused. "What?...Lorelai?"

"Yeah, you were expecting who...Santa?"

Rolling his eyes, Luke handed a customer his change. "Lorelai..."

"What?"She asked innocently. "You can't blame me for trying. And how'd you know it was me?"

"Because you're the only one who would call me half way through the morning and without even saying hi, jump into a conversation?"Luke suggested.

Lorelai laughed, putting papers into a file on her desk. They had been back for a week, and so far, things seemed to be running smoothly. "You know me too well, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so...Anyway, you were saying something about steak-"

"Oh, right. Um, yeah well my mother has taken it upon herself to help me plan...well, finalize plans. Something...anyway, she asked me to ask you, so if you could give me an answer by-oh, I dunno...about seven tonight it'd be really great."Lorelai said, smiling. Through the phone, she could almost picture the amused look Luke had on his face. He knew just about as much as she did how much of a complication Emily could be in the planning.

"I'll think about it. But really, Lorelai...everything's going to work out. It'll be okay."He could hear the rustling of paper, amidst the tapping of keys. "What are you up to?"

"Trouble, of course. No, I've locked myself in my office for the time being. Michel is on a tirade because a woman accidentally spilled wine on the carpet in the hall, and well...he isn't taking it too well."Lorelai replied, shrugging.

"Don't they have that stuff that cleans it out?"Luke asked.

"Well yeah, but to Micel, wine spilled on the carpet is considered a mass casuality. He flew off the handle at me and Sookie earlier because she asked us to taste the sauce."Lorelai added a quick laugh before sighing. "I'm locked in here, Luke. I'm-I'm being held prisoner in my own office."She said as if it had just occured to her.

Luke stifled back a laugh, leaning against the counter. The diner was mostly empty, save for Babette and Miss Patty in one corner, and Kirk counting straws on another table. "You are not being held prisoner, Lorelai. It's your Inn, can't you just walk out there and say something to make it better?"

"You really don't want me to come home tonight, do you? On my way in here, I had to run in heels because had I not I probably would have gotten caught and I would have been stuck under the wrath of Michel which, trust me...is not something I would like to do."She paused, slowly dribbling on a piece of paper with a pen she picked up. "It's...so lonely in here. God, Luke...what if the stain never goes away? What if it's there forever? Not only will it look bad, but Michel with forever be filled with rage, therefore causing me to be stuck in my office for the rest of my life...I could starve in here with how long he could be mad."

"Lobster."Luke said suddenly, watching a man walk in with his son.

"This is not the time to be talking about food to me, Luke."

"No..."He stopped, waving to the two to signal he had seen them. "Steak or Lobster...I pick lobster. Does that help?"He asked.

Lorelai nodded, despite the fact that she knew he couldn't hear her. She absent mindedly starting writing her name out in cursive of the paper, knowing that in a matter of weeks she would have five extra letters to write. Five very nice letters that seemed to be made to be put on the end of her name. "It helps. Some."

"Good to hear. Listen, I've got customers...are you gonna stop by later?"Luke asked, hopeful.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. If I'm still alive, of course..."Lorelai added sarcastically.

"Lorelai..."

"See you later. Byyye, Lukey..."And with that, Lorelai hung up the phone.

* * *

Luke was wiping down some tables when he heard the door. "You're a little late."

"No, I'm not...I'm just here for a quick cup before I get out on the road."Lorelai replied, imitating as best she could a deeper, manlier voice. She of course, had failed, but as she walked towards Luke, she saw that he looked concerned. "Luke?...Luke, it's me. I was-I was kidding. I'm..I'm here."

He stood, staring at her. Watching the look in her eyes as the sun was setting, Luke began to think of them-of their future. A year before, they were in different times-in a different space. And now, they were so completely happy. "Well, you come in here sounding like some trucker off of the highway. And then you say you're Lorelai. How am I supposed to know you're you?"Luke asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Lorelai looked around innocently, for a moment almost believing what Luke was saying. "How are you supposed to know I'm me?...How _are_ you supposed to know I'm me? I guess I could ramble on, whining because I am dying to have a piece of pie before we head over to the house of doom, A.K.A Casa de Gilmore. But then of course you would simply roll your eyes and say that whatever my mother had the maid cook this time will be simply great, or at least enough until we stop afterward. But by then I will be so starving, because I haven't eaten since-"

Luke began to walk towards the counter.

"Hey...Luke. Luke, I am not done. I have not eaten hardly at all since lunch. I was stuck in my office for almost two hours, how could I-"

"Here-"Luke said, handing Lorelai a piece of pie from the tray. "Will that shut you up?"

"You're trying to shut me up?"Lorelai asked, feigning surprise. "You know, if all you wanted was to shut me up, I'm sure I can think of better ways than just stuffing food into my hands."

"Really?"Luke asked, his arms linked around her waist.

Lorelai shrugged, bringing the pie to her lips. Studying it for a second, she started to eat it. After taking sveral bites, she decided she was done, and carefully set it behnd her on the table. "Now..."

"Now what?"

"Now...I was talking to you. About suggestions..."Lorelai said, pressing her lips against his. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her finding their way into her hair. She let her self linger slowly, knowing that soon they would have to leave. But for that moment, they would both stay.

Luke reluctantly pulled back, controlling his breathing. "I've gotta put some stuff up..and then we'll go."

Lorelai nodded in agreement, helping in putting up chairs. "You know, Luke..we should probably plan our defense plan now. Before she just attacks us at the door."

* * *

Luke, Lorelai and Richard were sitting in the living room while Emily went to check on dinner. Lorelai was focusing mainly on the walls while Luke and her father discussed fishing and things of the sort. They said that they would have to go on a trip someday perhaps-after Luke went golfing with him, or course. They would make a weekend of it.

"Well...apparently Rosalynn forgot the vegetables, so we'll be waiting a while longer...but hopefully not too long. I swear, it's so hard to find good help these days."Emily fumed, walking back into the room.

"Vegetables? How on earth could she forget the vegetables? Why next to the meat, they're practically the most important part of the meal."Lorelai interjected.

"Lorelai-"Emily began as she sat down. "Well, anyway, don't worry. There is still the matter of the actual location of your ceremony to discuss. I know that earlier on we talked a brief moment about colors and tectures and such, but you do have to realize that there is a little over a month until your planned wedding date. We have...you and Luke, rather..have things planned. But in order to find a decent caterer, we will have to scrounge at this point. The reality that you are dead set on this day is enough to cause anyone to go crazy."

"With all due respect, Mom...not everyone."Lorelai said, gleaming. She nudged Luke's arm. "Luke stayed."

"That he did."Richard added. "So tell us, Lorelai..where exactly are you planning on having the ceremony?"

"Well-"Lorelai said, shifting on the sofa. "We-"She said, looking over at Luke. Instinctively, Luke laced his fingers through hers, giving her hand a light squeeze. "The gazebo."

After a few seconds, Emily still sat perplexed. "Gazebo?"

"Yes...the one in the middle of Stars Hollow?"Lorelai stated as if it were obvious.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes Lorelai, you can't have a wedding outdoors. After all, where will your guests sit?"

"...Chairs?"Lorelai asked sarcastically. "Look, mom...I really would like this-deciding where it will be...I want Luke and me to do that. It is our wedding, you know."

Emily nodded, not amused.

"You both have a point, dear."Richard said, trying to even the sides. "Your mother is only trying to help. Have you thought about your Inn?"

"That could work."Luke admitted. While he knew that the situation was clearly between Lorelai and Emily, he knew that he should try and ease tensions. "In the back?..There's that lawn out there. It would be nice."He said with a smile.

"You're right...Um.."

"Excuse me, Mrs.Gilmore..dinner is ready."

Emily cleared her throat, standing. "Well then...shall we eat?"

* * *

"There could be butterflies...ooh, and I could walk down the aisle to-"

"As long as you're there, and I'm there..and of course Rory...that's all that matters to me."Luke replied as they settled into bed.

"You couldn't have said that earlier?"Lorelai asked, pretending to frown.

"Yeah, I could have. But you care about the extra stuff, don't you?"Luke asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"If you care...then it's worth it."He said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Lorelai smiled, shrugging. "And...why is that?"

"Because you're you?"

"Mmm..."Lorelai said, as if she were deciding something. "Possibly."

Luke kissed her, moving a tendril out of her face. "Because you're Lorelai?"

"And you're Luke."

"I guess so, yeah."

Grinning, Lorelai planted a peck on his lips. "Good answer."


	28. Tears, Laughs, and Photographs

**Author's Note: So, I'm not entirely sure what to say about this chapter. Partly because I'm still emotional about the Gilmore finale. So..with that said, hope everything is good with all of you. Following this chapter, there are only two-three including a possible epilogue-chapters left. I don't want to drag this out, but I don't want to rush things, either. Enjoy...leave me a review, please!**

* * *

Stirring through the papers on the bed, Lorelai let out a sigh. "Where is it?...It was here. No...No..." 

Luke walked in, leaning against the doorframe, her cup of coffee in hand. "Breakfast is downstairs if you're interested. What's all this?"

"It's for Rory. Late last night I got this crazy idea thinking 'hey, I'll make a scrapbook for Rory'. You know, she is graduating from Yale today. It's the single most important day of her life, second only to being born and possibly getting married. I really wanted it to be special, but nothing about this is going right. I lost the...sticks..."Lorelai said, looking around on the comforter.

"Sticks?"Luke asked, confused.

Lorelai held up a glue gun, waving it at him. "Glue sticks. You know, that are supposed to go in this thing? I know that it's a little early, but I wanted to get this done..it can set on the way."

"Did you not hear the words 'breakfast' and 'downstairs'?"Luke asked, setting the cup of coffee on the nightstand.

"Huh...Oh, yeah. Yeah. I'll get it in a while."

Luke stuck his hand on her forhead, checking her temperature.

"Um...Luke..."Lorelai started, concerned.

"I'm checking to see if you're feeling okay. Because I have never known you to turn down a feast of eggs, pancakes, hashbrowns, plus those muffins that Sookie dropped by last night."Luke said.

Lorelai moved the book off of her lap. "Can you bring it up?"

"You're not gonna eat in bed..."Luke muttered.

"Excuse me? Either you please...please bring my food up, or I will finish this sans food, thus leaving you stuck in a car with me for several hours completely foodless."She said, picking up her cup of coffee. "Minus Coffee, of course."

* * *

After hurriedly eating what Luke had made for her, stating that it was very good, and to renind her to properly thank him later. Lorelai continued gluing pictures into the scrap book, complete with shiny pieces of ribbon, a few "very cool" (as she said) stickers, among little sayings that she wrote on various pages. As she and Luke made their way to Yale, she began thumbing through it, and felt tears filter into her eyes.

"Lorelai?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm-"She replied, seeing that Luke looked concerned. "I guess I'm a little sad is all. My daughter's leaving home is all."

"She's..been away for a few years now."Luke replied, noting how emotional Lorelai already was, despite the fact that they weren't even there yet.

"I know, Luke. But-"Lorelai said, staring at a picture of Rory from when she was-as Lorelai remembered-about sixteen. "She's grown up so fast. She went to Chilton, then to..."Lorelai coughed, clearing her throat. "I'm just gonna miss having her come home on weekends and breaks and everything."

Luke nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know you will. But she's Rory, she loves you...she loves all of Stars Hollow, I'm sure she'll be able to come back when she wants to."

"That's just the thing. What if she doesn't want to? What if she gets a job on the complete opposite side of the country, and I am only able to talk to her on the phone? Or, worse..what if she's on some panel that gets pulled over to cover the war? I don't want my daughter covering the front lines. I mean, don't get me wrong, Luke..it's an honorable thing to do. But she's Rory..."

He reached over, grabbing her hand. Giving it a squeeze, Luke offered a sad smile. "It'll be okay, you know. I know it's sad...but it's happy too, right? Things are going good between her and Logan, and she is of course happy that she's graduating."

Lorelai nodded, pulling a portable pack of tissues out of her purse. "How can you not be crying right now? Seriously, Luke...you watched her grow up. She was in the diner pretty much every afternoon, books stacked up so high you could barely see her. She did homework until you shoved it out of the way, complimentary fries on the side."Lorelai sat back, a faint smile on her face as a tear trickled down her cheek. "You were like a dad to her. What with the...judging of the boyfriends and the...the 'eat your vegetables-"

"Well, someone had to say it seeing as you weren't."Luke interjected.

She looked over at him, squeezing his hand. "Thanks, Luke."

"For what?"He asked innocently.

Blinking, Lorelai carefully tried to form the words in her head. "...For...always being there when I need you. When Rory needs you. You're kinda like a hero, you know..."

"Oh, geez...Lorelai?...I just did what I wanted to do. I wanted to be there. I want you to be happy."Luke replied.

"So you're denying the title of hero?"Lorelai asked.

"I didn't do anything that would warrant that title."He replied.

"Warrant?...What are you, some kind of police officer?"Lorelai asked. "Nevermind. Look...noone else would criticize my diet, yet still give me the food I love. Okay? Noone...Noone else would mind of I came knocking at their door, saying their name at almost midnight-"

"You've done that more than once..."Luke recalled. "And yeah, I was a little unhappy about it, but I don't mind company."

"Says the grouch."Lorelai muttered, sitting back in her seat.

Luke looked over, frowning. "Grouch?...You really haven't met yourself at six in the morning with no coffee, have you?"

She grinned, letting out a slight laugh. "Nope."Just then, the shrill sound coming from her purse told her that her phone was ringing. "Ooh-"Lorelai said, flipping it open. "It's Rory."

"Mom...where are you?"

"Candyland."Lorelai quipped. "And I am in the company of the licorice man himself."

"No...literally. Paris is driving me nuts with her sudden need to recall memories that I barely remember. I'm looking out in the audience, and I don't see...Oh..."Rory said, her voice suddenly trailing off.

"Luke and me are...we're like five miles away."Lorelai said, spotting a directory sign. "Listen, we'll be there. Trust me. And wait...you said oh. Why Oh?"

"No reason."Rory replied, almost instantly.

Lorelai frowned, flipping the cover of Rory's scrapbook closed. "You are a bad liar. You have been a bad liar since you stole the cookies from the cookie jar. Well, actually..since you took the muffin from Luke's. Anyway...you gonna tell me?"

Rory hesitated, twitching from her position. "Dad's here."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, mom..but he called me the other day, and my friend had an extra ticket, because her older brother was stuck overseas at some stupid conference, and so she gave me her extra ticket. I know..."

"It's fine."Lorelai insisted, knowing that while the situation would be tense, she would remain neutral, staying away as best she could. "Just um...play nice."

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?"Rory replied.

"Rory Gilmore! I have been calling your name for-"Paris' loud voice came over the phone.

Rory sighed, apoligizing. "I'm getting paged, mom. I'll see you when you get here?"

Lorelai agreed. "Yep. Bye."She hung up the phone, focusing on her shoes. She bit her lip, opening and closing her phone as Luke steadily drove ahead.

Noting her silence, Luke looked over, wondering if he should worry. "What happened?"

"Paris paged her...something. Everything's fine."She insisted.

"Since you stole the muffin..."Luke muttered.

Her eyes widened, realizing what he meant. "It's just...Rory's had four tickets. To give out. Which meant my mother, father, me and you. And apparently some friend's brother who is overseas couldn't come...so she gave her ticket to Rory."Lorelai said, taking a breath. "Which means that Chris will be there."

"Oh."Luke said, hands wrapping around the steering wheel. "Well, it's...it's good he can make it to his daughter's graduation. It's a big day, you know. Everyone should be there."

Lorelai nodded, plastering on a fake smile. She knew Chris had a right to be there. He was Rory's father. _Father._ He may have given her life, but he wasn't there to nurture it. Taking a deep breath, Lorelai counted to five before releasing it. It would be okay. "True. Why is it that you always come up with the right thing to say? It's like you read minds or something."

"I can't read minds, Lorelai..."

"Says the psychic...Hey-look..."Lorelai said, pointing. A smile, glazed with tears covered her face. "Yale."

* * *

As much as Lorelai had expected the re-meeting to be awkward, it wasn't. Luke was of course, the bigger man, and when offered, shook Chris' hand-though her grudgingly stuck it in his suit pocket afterward. Chris thought enough to congratulate the two on their engagement, sliding in a comment on the side that he was seeing a woman named Carly. Lorelai laughed at the irony.

And then the moment came. The alphabet ran through-straight up until 'G'. Paris strode across the stage. Lorelai and Rory locked eyes through the crowd, and grabbing Luke's hand off of her leg, Lorelai sat straight up, in an attempt to prepare herself.

"It's happening..."Lorelai said.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore..."

"Oh...see?"She said, standing to clap. Watching as Rory shook his hand, taking her diploma, a virtual flood of memories greeting her. She saw Rory waving at her before continuing her way off stage. "She did it!...Guys, she..."She looked over at her parents, noting the proud smiles on their faces. "She did it."

* * *

"Are you sure you can't do dinner with us mom...dad?..It's a complimentary offer."Lorelai bit back.

"I'm sorry, Lorelai. But your father has tests tomorrow morning, and he needs his rest. Rory dear, before you leave...please come by the house. I've got some things that the ladies at DAR asked me to give to you."Emily said as she and Richard left.

Chris walked over, hugging Rory. "I'm proud of you, kid. You didn't trip or anything."

"Thanks."Rory said with a smile. "It was a long road. Oh...and I um...I got a call this morning."

"About what?"He asked.

Rory looked to Lorelai and Luke, then back to him. "The call was from the New York Times. I got the spot!"

"Rory..."Lorelai exclaimed, running the few steps between them. "I'm so...proud of you. You're...You're my little girl. But you're not little. And you're not gonna be so far away. Rory..."

Luke smiled, shaking his head as he looked on. In that moment, he couldn't have been more proud of either of them. Lorelai and Rory were both mother and daughter, and best friends. Sharing that moment together couldn't have been a better oppurtunity. Unexpectedly, he and Chris locked eyes as Lorelai and Rory were still locked in their embrace. He offered a nod and a shrug, knowing privately that Lorelai and Rory needed their moment.

"Wow, um...sorry sweets. I wasn't expecting..."Lorelai said, dabbing at her tears.

"Oh, no that's fine."Rory insisted as Logan walked up to the group.

"Quite a party you have going on here, Ms.Gilmore."Logan remarked.

Rory nodded, wiping away at tears. "I was just telling them..I got the intern job, Logan. I'll be living in New York City, after all. This is such a great oppurtunity."

Logan nodded, proud. "Great to hear, Ace. I believe this calls for a celebration."

"We have one...we were planning on going out to dinner. You can come if you want."Lorelai said.

"Um..sure."Logan remarked.

Rory looked over at Lorelai, before turning to Chris. "Are you sure you can't come?"

"Unfortunately, I can't. GiGi is at home with strep throat, and well..it's not going over too well. Glad I could see you again, though. Maybe I can stop by and see you sometime when I'm in New York."Chris said, hugging her good bye. He pulled back, nodding at the remainder of the group. "Logan, Lorelai...Luke. Good bye, I've gotta go."

It seemed fitting enough...awkward slightly. But strangerly mature, Lorelai thought. She decided it was a good thing.

* * *

Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Logan all went out that night for dinner in celebration of Rory's graduation. Lorelai gave Rory the scrapbook she had made, saying how much she had labored so hard on it _all _morning long. When asked about the coffee stain a few pages in, Lorelai merely shrugged, saying that it was a plan all along. After all, coffee had to be involved somehow, right? 

After dinner, Lorelai headed home with Luke, feeling the immense need to sleep. The day had been a good one, as exhausting at it was.

"I'm just gonna take a quick shower...head to bed. Do you mind?"Lorelai asked.

Luke shrugged. "It's fine with me."He said, taking off his suit jacket.

Lorelai smiled, walking towards him. Her fingers grasped his tie, noting how he tensed slightly as she leaned in to him. "Mmm-hmm..."

"What's that?"

"Nothing...just thinking how..."Lorelai pondered, thinking of the perfect word to describe him. "McDreamy you look. I mean, flannel and blue cap? That's...that's hot. But Luke in a suit..."She giggled, winking.

"Mc what?...What did you call me?"Luke asked, noting the fact that she had probably consumed a little too much alcohol.

"_Dreamy_. I mean, you're no Patrick Dempsey, and your name better not be Derek...BUT.."She patted his chest. "You're pretty McDreamy to me..."

Luke's cheeks turned a light shade of crimson. "I guess I should say...thank you?"

"Yes. No...you don't...you don't have to thank me. I say what I wanna say..."

"Which is usually whatever pops into your head, right? Or is that the drinks speaking?"Luke asked, his thumbs lightly grazing her cheek. He watched as a smile popped onto her face, twitching steadily before him. "What's..popping into your head right now?"

Lorelai shrugged, her hands finding the slightly curled ends of his hair. "Just...How much I love you. And..you know, the fact that I promised me earlier that I would thank you."

Luke looked around the room, trying his best to stifle back a laugh, due to the wispy voice Lorelai had at the moment. "You have, Lorelai."

"Not properly. A lady has to thank her man properly, Luke. And while I'm no queen or...president or..."She straightened herself, arms linked behind Luke's neck. "I'm...um..a little dizzy..."

Luke nodded, helping her to the bed. 'That's what I thought."He said, kneeling down to slip off her heels. "Come on...let's get you to bed. You can...properly..."Luke said with an embarassed smile on his face. "Thank me later."

"Mmm...okay."Lorelai said, patting his arm as he climbed over her. As he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, she nestled in close. Closing her eyes, Lorelai was filled with thoughts of the day, and thoughts of days to come. Emotions may have been on high, but as visions of weddings and parties and Rory's graduation filled her head, Lorelai knew she was safe. After all, she thought, she had her McDreamy.

* * *

**So I know I did another Grey's mention...I think I've done one before (in other stories)..and drunk Lorelai has been done, but I needed that...a playful ending. And yeah, I know he was there. I know. But I needed a mature, complete closure. For everyone. And honestly?...Notice how Rogan was happy. Granted, no grand proposals, and Rory did get the NY job, but it was what had to be done-what I would have done. And yes, Luke is Lorelai's McDreamy. You might say he's her Knight in Shining Flannel. Heh...I should stop, right? ;)...Thank you SO much for reading, and I know that there's three left. So please, do me the favor of hitting that amazingly beautiful button, and leave me a review? Lorelai thanks you.**


	29. Day Before the Day

**Author's Note: In a way, I'm kind of sad to see this story ending. Still, as I write this, I am in the planning stages of another fic-possibly a "what might have been" season eight story, though I haven't ironed out plans yet. Anyway, after this, there's one left. Kind of sad, yes...but I DO bring back a very important prop in this chapter, that I introduced several chapters back. I've been planning to for a while now, so i'm glad to finally do so. Anyway, please review..let me know what you think?**

* * *

As the weeks went by, Lorelai became increasingly aware. She began buying things, thinking things-Michel had more than once warned her about leaning against _his_ front desk. Still, as the wedding day became closer and closer, Lorelai began to realize more and more how much her life had changed over the past year. Over her life. Marrying Luke would be one of the best, happiest decisions she could ever make. 

Though sad that Rory would soon be leaving-her job in New York starting in just a week-Lorelai knew that it would be for the best. She spent as much time with her daughter as she could-staying up late to watch movies, going out shopping. Mother and Daughter things. While she hadn't braved cooking, as she had learned the hard way last time, Lorelai watched as Rory attempted to. Apparently, she thought, she had been taking lessons from Sookie...or at least someone else other than her.

The day came like any other. Lorelai woke up, ready to start the day. As she headed downstairs, she found the coffee Luke had left on, knowing she would drink it, yet still stop by the diner, anyway. Still, today was different. Because as Lorelai took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door, she stared down at the calendar, too. June 2nd.

* * *

"Good Morning, coffee man."Lorelai chimed, entering the diner.

"You know, you could tone it down on the coffee during the next twenty four hours. Because the last thing you need tomorrow is to be all hyper active."Luke said, passing her a doughnut.

Lorelai shrugged, sitting down. "But coffee is my _friend_. Coffee would never hurt me."

"Oh, so staining your teeth and stunting your health...that's got nothing to do with it, right?"Luke asked with a smile. "Sorry about leaving early today. We got a shipment of stuff, and I had to work Caesar through some things before we leave for a week."

"Where are we going, anyway?"Lorelai asked. "Because honestly, I have to know what to bring. Because otherwise, I'd pack bathing suits, and we would wind up in Antartica."

"Antartica?"Luke asked, pouring her coffee.

Lorelai shrugged, smiling. "Just naming random places, trying to see if you'll crack."

Sighing, Luke leaned against the counter. "I am not going to crack. You, Lorelai...will have to wait."

"Me? Lorelai?...Wait?"Lorelai asked, surprised. "Do you have any idea what kind of thing you are asking me to do?"

"I dunno...doesn't sound that impossible to me. Anyway, Jackson was here earlier, and-"

"Jackson? As in Sookie's husband Jackson?"Lorelai interjected. "What was he doing here?"

"You'll probably have to ask Sookie. But all I know is he invited me out for a beer...at Sniffy's I guess. Something. Anyway, it's probably some failed attempt at a bachelor party or something. But if you're just gonna stay at home, there's no need."Luke replied, pushing down the idea as if it were nothing.

Lorelai's eyes widened, shaking her head. "No, No...you are going. You are going, Luke..and you are going to have fun."

"What? Why?"He asked, pausing in his wiping down the counter.

Setting her coffee cup down, Lorelai tilted her head, thinking of the best way to explain it to him. "You know that luck thing? Yeah, well it...we..we need to stick to the rules this time."

Luke stared down at the counter, focusing on a clod of syrup someone had left. "Yeah, of course. I just..."

"It's your last night as a single man, Luke. Go...have fun. Just don't come home with some random barbie woman and everything will be fine."

"Some random barbie what?"Luke retorted. "All I'm sayin' is that a night..it's just a night. But fine. You wanna stick to the rules, we're gonna stick to the rules."

Lorelai frowned at him, wondering what he meant. "Luke wha..what do you mean? What are you...implying?"

"I'm _implying_ that we follow these supersticious rules. Okay? To the letter-"

"Which letter? There are twenty-six of them, Luke."

He rolled his eyes, stifling back a laugh. "Meaning you can't randomly call me during the night to you know..tell me about the dream you had. You can't...sneak into the room at the Inn tomorrow morning to give me a kiss or...whatever. After you leave, no talking or touching or...whatever it is...until tomorrow."

Mulling it over in her mind, Lorelai decided that it was for the best. Sticking out her hand to him, she smiled. "Deal."

Luke smiled, sticking out his hand to shake hers.

She stood up from her stool, walking until they stood face to face. A smile adorned her face as she laughed.

"Are you okay?"Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just...I find it kind of funny. Us-by the book. We're never...by-"Lorelai stopped, nodding. She drew a deep breath, nodding. "So the next time I see you...wow..."

"Wow is right."Luke said, his hands resting on her waist. "I've got customers to take care of, but I'll uh..I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bright and early."Lorelai replied.

Luke frowned. "Eleven..isn't bright and early."

She shrugged, linking her arms behind his neck. "Fine..I have to go to the Inn. And then home. Rory and I are gonna have a romantic comedy, candy, talking extravaganza thing. Sookie's coming over, and well..among other things paint nails and talk and..."She sighed in content. "I would squeal, but you'd roll your eyes and call me insane."

Luke gingerly reached down, pulling the coffee cup from her hands. "THAT...is why you don't need coffee tomorrow morning."

"You do realize I'm probably going to get some anyway, right?"Lorelai asked, knowing it was obvious.

He smiled, moving her hair out of her face. "Yeah, I know."

Lorelai leaned in, giving him a kiss. She knew she'd miss him, miss his arms wrapping tightly around her, keeping her safe. Still, she knew that the next day would bring things completely full circle. As she pulled back, Lorelai grinned, twisting in his arms. She was aware of the fact that by now, everyone in the diner was staring. But for once, she didn't care.

* * *

"Sook..."Lorelai said, walking into the kitchen.

"What? Oh...Lorelai, let's...go out here. Let's talk. You don't wanna go in there..."Sookie said, walking out towards her.

"Why...do I not want to go into the kitchen?"Lorelai asked.

Sookie looked around, searching for an excuse. Michel who was close by, ran to her aid. "There was a minor catastrophe earlier. Sookie was dealing with a visitor when she had tomato sauce on to cook. It started boiling, and ended up splattering all over the place. It is truly a mess in there, you do not want to see it."

"Yeah, yeah...tomato sauce, you know? Messy, messy tomato sauce..."Sookie squealed, mouthing a silent 'thank you' to Michel.

"If there's a mess, wouldn't you want help to clean it up?"Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai, there is a woman on the phone...she is looking to speak with you. Something about a party for her sister. Perhaps you could...deal with that for now."Michel suggested.

"You left a woman looking to speak to me on hold on the phone?"Lorelai asked. "Michel!"

He shrugged. "She started screaming at me, and you once told me to not hang up the phone. So I put her on hold. What else would you like me to do?"

"He..can help me clean up the tomato sauce."Sookie suggested, pulling him into the kitchen. "That was a nice save. I couldn't have thought of something that fast."

"Yes well, expect to be making it up to me. Tomorrow will be stressful as it is, organizing the help to get all of the guests out of here for the day."Michel said.

"Thank you, Michel. You're so..kind."Sookie said sarcastically. "I have to get the cake frosted before she sees...come on...help me get the rose on."

* * *

"Sweet or spicy?"Rory asked that night as Lorelai opened the door.

"I'm both, yes, now what were you saying?"Lorelai asked, grinning as she danced to the music. "You brought wings AND pizza? Are you crazy?"

"No, but I'm starting to think you are if you turn it down."Rory said, sitting them on the table.

"A night at home with my daughter, watching movies and eating candy. May be the perfect plan. Still, when Sook comes over later, she'll be spouting on about how I shouldn't be eating candy day before. I agree of course, but then there is pop corn and wings, and pizza..."

"Two."Rory said, opening the box.

Lorelai looked over at her, puzzled. "Two? Two what?"

Rory nodded, taking a bite of pizza. "Limit yourself to two. Two pieces of pizza..two of each kind of wing...make sense?"

"But what if they're good? What if they are so good that my hand gets a mind of it's own and wanders off to the box, pulling out another slice? We are talking major catastrophe here. You could wake up and every slice of pizza would be gone."

"You're very strange, you know that?"Rory asked her.

"Yeah, but the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree."Lorelai stated matter of factly as she picked up a slice. "But if I limit myself to two, shouldn't you?"

"Oh no, of course not...see, I...I am not the one getting married tomorrow. I am not the one who has to fit in a skinny white beautiful dress..."As she trailed off, the door bell rang, a signal that Sookie had arrived. "I'll get that."She said, running off.

"Yeah, you better run. And come back with the popcorn!"Lorelai said, settling on the couch. She knew it would be simple-a friend and her daughter. At best, it didn't even really qualify as a party. But still, she knew very well that when she woke up the next morning, she'd have to kick things into overdrive. Married. To Luke. A smile spread widely across her face as she thought she'd never been so content.

"Lorelai, I am so-"Sookie said as she walked into the living room.

"It's a good thing she was coming, otherwise you never would have heard me, Lorelai."

She jumped off the couch, eyes widening. "Mom...hi. What-what are you doing here?"

Emily approached, walking closer to her. As she surveyed the room-stereo volume high, pizza and wings boxes wide open with a bucket of cotton candy next to it, she shook her head. "If you think I am letting you spend the night before your wedding eating frivlous junk food and...sugar...Lorelai, all it will do is go straight to your thighs. Luke allows you to eat all of thise?"

"Well, usually he makes some remark about how it will kill me evetually, and then smiles and gives it to me anyway. What do you think his secret plan is?"Lorelai asked, grinning. "Look mom, I really appreciate it. But I have anything under control."

"So am I to assume that you have everything ready?...What were you planning on doing about your hair?"Emily asked, surveying the slightly fraying ends.

Lorelai twirled the ends of her hair around, shrugging. "I dunno...Sookie and Rory were planning on helping me tomorrow. Really...It'll be...up. A little."

"And your dress..it's prepared to go? It's a good thing it won't be raining tomorrow...your...guests-the ones that stay at the Inn..where will they be going for the duration of the ceremony?"Emily asked. In truth, she wasn't intending to be a burden. But she wanted Lorelai to have things under control as opposed to running around asking questions the next morning.

"Yes, mom...everything is ready. The guests are going to a summer retreat...thing...just outside of town. Look, everything here..it's not gonna implode of the happiest day of my life. Trust me, because if it does..it will have me to deal with."

Emily sighed, setting her bags down. "I really do wish that you could be a little bit more serious about this, Lorelai. But it's clear that you're happy with the way things are, so I see that I have no reason not to."

"Not to what?"Lorelai asked her as everyone settled in the living room. "Wait...you're _staying?_"

"Is that a problem for you, Lorelai? The ride from Hartford to Stars Hollow may not be all that long of one, but still..I must be here early enough, and getting up that early is simply not an availale option. Rory...do you have something...a little healthier than carbonated sugar to drink?"

Rory stifled back a laugh. "Luke packed the fridge with water bottles, so there's probably some in there."

Emily followed her out of the room, in an effect for Sookie and Lorelai to have a moment.

"What's that?"Lorelai asked about the box in her hands.

"Oh, this?"Sookie asked, shrugging. "Jackson stopped by the diner this morning, Luke gave it to him to give to you."

"But you're not Jackson."Lorelai said, wiggling. "So...what is it? Can I open it?"

Sookie shrugged, handing it to her. "You're going to anyway. Oh, I'm just so happy for you..."She said, pulling her tight.

"Yeah, um..Sook? Can't exactly...open a box..."Lorelai said as Sookie released her from her grasp. Lorelai openedthe box, tearing at the shiny paper. The box inside looked mishapen a little-like somethig had been stuffed inside. As she opened it, a gasp was heard. "Wow, he...he kept this."She said, tears forming as she stared at the mug she had gotten him for Christmas 2006...the mug with the initials 'LD' in blue cursive on the front. In the cup was a note that read '_Thought you could use this tomorrow-Luke'. _"Wow..."Lorelai shook her head as she opened the box. She watched as the silver necklace came out. It was long, and at the end had little diamonds in the shape of a heart. Lorelai watched as it twirled around, shaking her head. "I didn't..I mean, I did get him something. But...I have to call him..I have to thank him..."

"What happened to keeping your distance until tomorrow, mom?"Rory asked as she and Emily returned from the kitchen.

Lorelai frowned, setting the mug on the table. "I didn't think it would be hard. Who told you?"

"Babbette may have been in the diner at the time, and may have said something..."Rory stated, shrugging. Just then, the phone rang, her and Lorelai staring at each other, debating as to who would answer. "Hello?...Oh, is everything alright? Uh-huh..."Rory pulled the phone away from her ear, handing it to Sookie. "It's Lane..."

"Lane?"Lorelai asked.

"Zach was watching the twins while she watched Martha and Davey."Sookie said, answering. "Lane, is everything okay?...Oh, wow. Um..okay. No, no. It's fine. Alright..."She hung up the phone sending Lorelai an apolegetic look. "Martha is sick...Lane's afraid of exposing the twins, but she still thinks it would be a good idea if I came home."

"Of...course. That's fine."Lorelai said, wishing Martha the best as Sookie left. "Well then, mom..do you still want to stay?"

Emily looked around, knowing she could end up regretting it. The look on Rory's face as she had DVDs sprawled out around her, Lorelai reaching for wings. Sighing, she nodded. If anything, they needed to stick together as a family. "Sure. I'm sure I can handle this for one night."

Lorelai smiled back, glad in that moment that they had reached an understanding. "Good. Rory, what are we watching?"


	30. Wishing Well

**Author's Note: So here it is...the final chapter. It's so sad...but it's a HAPPY chapter. Pretty much loaded with Java Junkie-ness because well...obviously. Oh, and some people are coming back. One expected and one...not so much. You probably know who it is, but well...other than that, I can't say much. Anyway, I want to thank anyone who has read and reviewed...this is my first Gilmore story, so it did take some work. PLEASE leave a review, letting me know what you thought...parts you liked, and parts you did not like. If enough people ask, I may write an epilogue. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Or any of the characters. Nope. Luke belongs to Lorelai now. grins**

**Dedications: To all the LLers out there...who wanted Season Seven to end differently. And um, to Cara. Hehe..you're the biggest LL/Jate/MerDer fan I know (minus me, haha)...and I promised this several days ago. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Read/Review!**

* * *

"Mom, back away from the window!"Rory called across the room in the Dragonfly. She, Emily, Sookie and Lorelai had gathered there in an attempt to prepare for the ceremony. Michel had gotten the help to gather the guests on a bus for the day, preparing to take them elsewhere. 

"I know. I know, but I-"

"Need to come here, I have to fix your hair."Sookie called, placing a pin in her hair, so that the curly parts would be held back, but everything else would fall against her shoulders.

"Is it good?...Is it amazing?"Lorelai asked, waving her hands. "Wow, see...It's.."

"Not done. Lorelai, just stand still. Please, I'm almost done."Sookie exclaimed.

Emily opened the door, quietly stepping in. "Well, your father is speaking with Michel downstairs...Luke has not arrived yet, so you can stop checking the window every five minutes."

Lorelai shot her an apolegetic smile. "It's crazy, right? That I would possibly want to risk this. I don't. I can't risk it. Which is exactly..."Lorelai said, stepping over to close the blinds. "There. The blinds are closed. No more peeking."

"Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts."Rory muttered to Sookie.

Sookie simply laughed, shaking her head. "It won't be much longer, you know. Not very long at all."

"Are you trying to help?"Lorelai asked, walking back to the group. "I'm sorry, Sook. It's just that...today has to be perfect. It needs to be perfect. It _will_ be perfect."

"I'm sure it will, dear. But for heaven's sakes, Lorelai...we're never going to get you dressed and ready for the altar if you won't sit down."Emily said, moving her head towards the chair at the make-shift station.

Lorelai took a deep breath, smiling at herself in the mirror. It was here. The big day.

* * *

"So are you ready, Dad?"April asked as they climbed into the truck. He had picked her up at the airport early that morning, but Luke being Luke, he felt that he should go back to the diner, and at least make sure that everything opened okay. In that time, he allowed April to get ready as best she could, giving her a chance to rest. 

"Yep. You?"Luke asked, taking care to make sure that his tuxedo was secured safely before climbing fully in. His hands gripped the wheel as he took a deep breath. In truth, he'd felt happier than he had in a long time. Today was the day he was to get married. To Lorelai. Everything was falling into place in his life, and he wanted to take a moment for it to truly sink in.

"I'm good. I've got everything settled. I can't believe you actually stayed at the diner last night. I mean, you two actually stuck to the whole supersticion thing?"She asked, fastening her seat belt.

Luke nodded, turning the truck on. "Actually, I wound up sat Sookie and Jackson's. I was um-"He said, trying to find another word for bachelor party.

"It's okay, dad. I know you were out. You don't have to speak in code to me."April confirmed as they made their way to the Dragonfly Inn.

He grinned, shaking his head. "Well, I guess that could be considered a good thing. Is that what you're wearing?"Luke asked, referring to the purple dress she wore.

"Well, considering I didn't bring anything else into the truck with me, I would say so."April said. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh. No, of course not. I was just...checking. You never know, right? Anyway, when we get there to the Inn people will probably ask you to help. But if you see Kirk..."

"Avoid him at all costs?"April asked jokingly.

"No. But don't encourage him. Sookie gave him a job that was supposed to be relatively risk free, but with Kirk..."

"There is always a chance."April confirmed, staring out at the road. It was a big day, she knew that much. But she had never seen Luke this happy-she decided it was a nice change.

* * *

Lorelai took a gulp from the 'LD' mug, sighing as she watched its contents swirl. She knew that there were two hours-two hours. She'd been counting down the time, and while she knew the time was coming, it seemed as if it wasn't coming fast enough. "What time is it?"She asked to Rory who was getting dressed behind the curtain they had brought in-a fancy touch that Emily thought was necessary. 

"You have exactly an hour and forty-five minutes. Why?"She asked, coming out from behind. She smoothed her hands calmly over the front of the dress-a creamy blue color. It was strapless, stopping just short of her ankles. "Mom?"

Lorelai slowly nodded, standing to walk towards her. "I just...You just..."She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "You...you're...wow."

"Wow?"Rory asked, hoping for a better definition.

"Wow."Lorelai repeating, nodding.

"Good wow or bad wow?...A girl has to know these things on her mother's wedding day."

Lorelai smiled, her hand on Rory's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, you know that?"She asked, her eyes misting over.

Rory smiled, nodding. "I believe you may have said something of the sort a time or two before."

"Well, I think it would be best if you remembered. Now, what on earth is taking Sookie and my mother so long?..Sookie was talking, something about the chuppah being organized the right way...and mom went to explain something to dad."Lorelai pondered, staring at what she was wearing-a simple white sundress, what she was planning to wear until she slipped into her wedding dress.

"Mom, you can't just go out there."Rory said. "Luke could be here."

"Luke had to pick April up from the airport, and then he was heading back to the diner to make sure Casear could open things okay."She said, gesturing to the dress. "Besides, this isn't the dress."

"Yes, but you're you..."

Lorelai sighed, biting her lip. "The chuppah."

"The chuppah?"

"Yes, the chuppah. I-I didn't even think about it. I mean, it's in the back, right? Well, Sookie was sent to make sure it was going in the right place, but what if her place isn't my right place?"Lorelai asked, attempting to get out of the room.

"You walked through the entire plan early this morning, I'm sure everyone knows by now, Mom."Rory replied. "But still, it doesn't hurt, right?"

They made their way out back to find Sookie arguing with the man who apparently had been in charge of placing the chuppah in place of the back lawn. Rory and Lorelai made their way past the chairs, carefully avoiding the "ribbon" walkway, as not to smudge or wrinkle it prior to the wedding.

"You don't understand, they didn't want to have it pointed...they wanted it directly-"Sookie said, pointing at the building, not bothering to notice that Lorelai and Rory had made their way out. "-in front of the door. So you-you...mister..chuppah mover..."

"Steve?"He offered

"Who is Steve?"Sookie asked frantically.

"Me. I'm an assistant in the kitchen here?"He stated as if it were obvious. He struggled, trying to push the chuppah over.

"Well, Steve...this is my best friend's-"

"Sookie, I can handle it."Lorelai said, in an attempt to calm her down. "Steve?...Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry things got so confusing, okay?...But I really did want the chuppah to be facing the door. The plan was that Luke would be standing in front...and then I would walk out and-"

"Lorelai?...What are you doing out here? I thought you were supposed to be upstairs, getting your make-up..."Emily said, marching up to the group. "Is there a problem?"She asked, sensing some tension.

"I'm sorry, Lorelai...I will get it move right away."Steve said, trying to shove it closer to where she said she wanted it.

Lorelai nodded. "Yes, you know what? Wait. When is Logan supposed to get here?"She asked Rory.

"I should probably call him, actually. He should be coming soon."She replied.

Clasping her hands together, Lorelai took a deep breath. "See? Going off without a hitch. Well, there will be a hitch...hitch...ing. Later of course."

"Of course there will be. Sookie, was there any word on the appetizers for the reception?"

"Whoa, wait...reception?..Appetizers?"Lorelai asked, her hands frozen in midair. "Please tell me there isn't a problem."

"Lorelai..."Sookie said, folding her hands underneath her chin. "Oh, I didn't want to tell you, because everything else was so perfect and just..I didn't-"

"It's okay."Lorelai swore. "What is it?"

As Sookie opened her mouth to explain the mix-up regarding the appetizer platter, Kirk's voice was heard coming across the walkie-talkie Sookie currently held on a belt intended for its use. "This is the golden retriever speaking, captain. The Eagle has landed...repeat, the Eagle has landed. Over."

"Eagle? There's an eagle?"Lorelai asked, confused.

"Just..go. Inside. That means Luke."

"Luke's here?"She asked.

Sookie pulled the walkie from her side, pressing the button to talk. "Kirk, is Luke here?"

"I said, 'The Eagle is here'...oh, and April. Wait..we didn't make up a code name for her...Over."

Rory laughed lightly, finding Kirk taking the job so seriously amusing.

"Well, okay. Do you think you could stall them for a minute or two?...We need to get back up to the room."Sookie said, hurrying up to usher Lorelai back upstairs.

"You've got a deal, captain. I'll hold down the fort, you get her upstairs. Kirk Out."

Lorelai frowned, pouting. "How come Luke gets a cool name, and yet I am a 'her'?"

"Would you rather be a 'he'?"Rory asked.

"No, but-"

"Lorelai, we can't overestimate Kirk's distraction abilities. You...need to get upstairs before Luke sees you."Sookie said.

"Hey ladies, no need to push. I am perfectly capable of walking on my own. Although I'm sure that by this time tomorrow, I will be nothing but a puddle, completely melted by-"

"Mom, you do realize Grandma and I are right here?"Rory asked as they headed for the stairs. "Hey, I'm waiting here. I have to call Logan."

Lorelai, Emily and Sookie made their way up the stairs, Rory quickly dialing Logan's number. "Logan, where are you?"

"I am on my way, Ace. I'll be there in about twenty five minutes...actually...twenty."

"I will be counting the minutes, so you had better be correct."Rory joked.

Logan laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll be right there."

Rory closed her phone just as Luke walked through the door. "Luke, hi. April..."Rory said, greeting them.

"Wow...you're-"

"Wow. Yes, Mom and I covered that rather completely earlier. She's upstairs in a secret location, but I believe you have a room as well."Rory said, pointing to the hanging bag he held. "Is that the tux?"

"Yes. Why would it-"Luke protested, shaking his head. "Anyway, we've got a while. Is there any way you can let me know where to put this?..Where I can go...help..."

"Oh. No, you won't be helping. Well, you will of course later be helping. But until then, you need to um..find your room, and-"

"She wasn't all too clear as to where that was."Luke said. "What about April?"

Rory nodded, smiling. "Yes. Well, if you'd like to help out back, correcting all of the placements then you are welcome to that of course. But if you are willing to take a risk and get stuck under the wrath of Lorelai Gilmore..soon to be Danes...then you're welcome to come upstairs."

April laughed, glad for the welcome. "I think I can handle the pressure."

"Glad to hear."Luke said, spotting Richard by the front desk. "You two head on up, I need to speak with him a minute."

Richard saw him walked over, and stuck out his hand as a gesture. "You're here. Excellent. Now, Luke..I know that I may have said something earlier, but I'd like to welcome you into the family. It hasn't happened officially, but as far as I'm concerned...you're an honorary official member of the Gilmore family."

Luke nodded, smiling as he shook his hand. "Thank you, Mister Gilmore."He replied.

"Oh, there's no need to refer to me in such a way. In fact, I'd prefer that you call me Richard."He replied.

"Well, thank you..Richard. Wow-"Luke said, shaking off a wave of nerves. "It's just...it's finally here, you know? We've been planning for a few months, and now...June Third. Our wedding day is here."

"Of course."Richard replied, waiting for a reply before he said any more. "Well then, I suppose I'll check on how the lobster is doing in the kitchen. It looks promising."

"Yes, of course."Luke said, watching him go. "Oh, wait..Do you..do you know where I was supposed to go? Lorelai said that they set up a room for me."

"Oh yes, of course. I believe it was room 12. Michel has the key."

As Luke prepared to approach Michel, the door opened again, Liz stepping through. "Luke-"She said as soon as she saw him."-before you say anything...I would just like to apoligize...I had no idea he would be coming. It just...he showed up at the house, and he said you-"

"Liz, it's fine...it's-"Luke paused, watching who walked through the door. "Jess."

"Nice observation, Uncle Luke. Come on, you honestly don't think I'd miss the event of the decade, do you?"Jess said, walking towards him. "It's good to see you."

"You know when I...when I invited you, I honestly didn't think you'd show."Luke replied, still taken back.

Jess looked around innocently, shrugging. "Look, if you're worried about me startin' up trouble with Rory and her..boyfriend, fiance'...whatever-"He said, shaking his head. "It's not gonna happen. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better."Luke replied sarcastically. "Look, I'm kidding. You wanna help, I hear there's some work you can do outback, I've gotta get upstairs and get ready."Luke said, attempting to walk by. He stopped, turning to face Jess again. "But it's good to see you again."

* * *

Lorelai drummed her hand lazily on the desk, slowly breathing in and out. Her make-up had just finished, and before long, she'd slip into her dress. A feeling overtook her-a sense of overdrive-as she stared down at the index card she prepared for her vows. 

"Well, it's done."Rory declared. "What do you think, mom?"

Lorelai blinked, staring at herself in the mirror. It was simple, barely there, but clearly visible against her smooth, milky complexion. "It's great. So, can we do this?"

"It's not time yet, Lorelai. Talking as such will only get you more nervous, which for you, wouldn't be good."Emily said from her chair.

She turned towards April, flashing her a smile. "What do you think?.."

"Fabulous."

Laughing, she nudged Rory. "Do you hear that? April thinks I look fabulous. Fabulous!"

Rory laughed, nodding. "Yes, it's because you do."

Lorelai stood, wrapping her daughter in a hug. "I love you. You know that, sweets? I am gonna miss you. I'm gonna email you every single day, and if you don't email back, more than once...and if you don't write back I will call repeatedly, and-"

"Okay, Mom..."Rory said as they pulled apart. "We can't smear your mascara."

"That's exactly why we used water-proof...for that exact reason."Sookie chimed in.

Kirk came through on the walkie again. "Uh, captain..we may have a level three. There is something I think you should see...Over."

"Kirk, what is it?"Sookie asked, exhausted.

A few seconds passed as he contemplated how to tell her. "It's nothing to worry about, but definately worth mentioning...I think you should come-"He paused, apparently dropping the walkie.

"I'll be there. Just hold on, Kirk."Sookie replied, shooting Lorelai an apolegetic look. "It's probably nothing, sweetie. Just hold on, okay?"

"Well, I'm sure it won't be anything. With Kirk, it could be someone's shoe is untied."Lorelai said as Sookie left. "Oh."She said, as if she were remembering. "I don't...I don't have it."

"You don't have what?"April asked.

"Old...New..."Lorelai replied, searching her purse. She pulled out the box that Luke sent her the previous night, containing the necklace. "Okay, I have new. But not old, borrowed or blue."

"Your eyes."Rory replied.

"My eyes are quite fine, yes."

"No, mom...they are blue. What are the rules on that, can you use your eyes?"She asked aloud.

Lorelai shrugged. "I actually don't know. We can't risk it. I can't risk it. It'd be like inviting this big huge black cloud to hang delicately overhead going 'hey, I could pour at any time'...see?...Why didn't I think of this before?"

Just as she was saying that, Sookie stepped back in. "Oh..you...you look worried. Why do you look worried?"

"She's in search of her old, borrowed and blue."Rory quipped.

"Oh. Oh, then maybe I should-"She said, attempting to open the door again. "I just...Kirk just..."She sighed, knowing there was no use in hiding it."Jess is here. He came in with Liz and TJ, and he just...well, he's here. But Luke's okay with it. Just...oh-"She said, sliding the bracelet off of her wrist. "Wear it. It's borrowed."

Lorelai took it greatfully, carefully sliding it onto her wrist. "Thank you. Sweets, are you going to be okay with this?"

Rory nodded. "Yes, of course. This is yours and Luke's day...be happy."

Lorelai smiled, happily agreeing. Because she knew Rory was right. "Okay. Good, um..can we get me in this dress now?"

She was prepared, Rory assisting her in putting on her wedding dress, then finding her blue in the bracelet Sookie had allowed her to borrow-leaving only the old to find. April had gone with Sookie and Rory downstairs to check on things, leaving Emily and her alone in the room.

"Lorelai..."Emily said approaching her. "Lorelai, I want you to have this."

"Mom..."She whispered, staring down at the ring. "But I don't..I mean, how-"

"I'm proud of you. I know that that wasn't a well known fact over the past several years, but I am proud of you. You're getting married..."Emily said, placing the ring in her palm. "My mother gave this to me when I married your father, I figured it would only be right if you wore it when you marry Luke."

"Thank you..."Lorelai replied, slipping it on. "It's perfect."

A knock came at the door. "Lorelai, Emily?"Logan said as Lorelai went to the door. "It's Logan."

"Hi. What's...is it-"

"Yes, Rory sent me...apparently things are in order. Everyone is seated and ready to go."Logan replied, opening the door for them to walk through.

"Alright then...let's do this!"

* * *

Martha was lead slightly unsteadily, by Sookie, carefully laying out rose petals as she made her way down the aisle. Davey wasn't too far behind, cradling the rings on a pillow. Emily and Rory made their way down as Richard reached for Lorelai's arm. 

"It's here...congratulations, Lorelai."Richard said. "And I haven't said this much, but I'm proud of you. Even more so today."

Lorelai nodding as the march began. "Thanks dad. For...being proud. For...agreeing to walk me down the aisle."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, dear."He answered.

Luke locked eyes with her, silently waving his hand. It was like the breath was knocked out of him, sight only on her. He knew Jess would probably make some comment about how he acted later, but in that moment, Luke didn't care. "Hi."He whispered as she reached him.

"Hey."

"Ladies and Gentlemen...we are gathered here today to join this man...and this woman...in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman, Lorelai Gilmore to be taken in marriage?"

Richard cleared his throat, still standing. "We do...her mother and I."

"Very well. Marriage...it isn't something to be entered into lightly. Both must enter with a sound heart, sure mind..."

While they heard what he was saying, neither Luke nor Lorelai payed particular attention. Lorelai, listening to the words, but focusing mainly on the way Luke was holding her hands.

"It's my understanding that the both of you agreed to write your own vows?"

Lorelai nodded, reaching for her index card that Rory held. "Wow, um..."She shook her head, warding off a wave of nervousness. "It's...It's not like me to not know what to say, you know?"She added with a laugh. "You know what, I can't...I can't use this.."Lorelai said, tossing the index card to the side.

"Luke...There's just-there's no way to really desrcibe how I feel for you. You've always been there, always been the one I can come to. The one who listens to me ramble on and on, who gives me coffee multiple times a day...who...who loves me. Loves my daughter. You...You took Rory as one of your own, you were there for her, there for me...thank you, Luke."Lorelai said, taking a deep breath. "And I just..I wanna be there for you. Because with you-"Lorelai said, surprised that she was blinking back tears. "Being here, in front of Stars Hollow..promising to love you, and honor you, and protect you...that's what I want. This, you and me-this is what I want. And..."She added with a shrug. "All of those years, coming into your diner...I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. But I do know that now that it's here, that I couldn't be happier. You're uh, you're kinda responsible for that. And I know that we've both made mistakes in the past. But I...I promise you, that I'll talk. That if-if something is ever bothering me, I will come to you. I'll be there for you, too."She added with a nod. "Because I love you, Luke."

"This is all so beautiful..."Kirk blubbered.

Babette nudged him on the arm. "Shut it, I think Luke's about to speak."She whispered.

Luke nodded, holding her hand. "From the first time you walked into the diner, I guess I always kinda knew there was something about you. Of course, I couldn't help but pay attention."He said, grinning. "It's...still that way. I wanna be there for you, through your crazy...ramblings. When you're sick or...I just want you to be happy, Lorelai. And I'm glad that I can. Because from today out...I'm in this. I will be there. We're not exactly the most normal people ever, but I'm glad...I'm glad that I get to be here. It will stay that way, I promise you. I...I love you, Lorelai."

As he finished, the rings were brought foward, Luke sliding the ring on her finger, Lorelai doing the same to him.

"If...there are any objections to this union, please speak now, or-"

"Oh, just give it up already...let the man kiss his wife!"Gypsy called.

The crowd laughed, nodding their heads in agreement. "Yes, we've waited long enough."Miss Patty quipped.

"Well then...by the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut, and the city of Stars Hollow, I now pronounce man and wife. Kiss your bride."

Luke grinned, clearing up any space between them but enveloping Lorelai in his arms. He'd never felt more at home, at peace. They were there, husband and wife at last. He held on, kissing her longer than he probably should have, ignoring comments from the crowd. As he pulled back, he sighed in content. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Don't we have to stay and play nice first...dancing and stuff?"Lorelai asked.

"Well, yeah..."Luke muttered. "So, uh..."He added, gesturing like they should lead the way. "Soon as we dance, stay a while..we can get on our way."

* * *

Everyone gathered in Miss Patty's, due to no other available area for celebration. 

"Mom, I'm so proud of you guys..."Rory said, eyes filling with tears. She walked toward Luke, offering him a hug, gesturing for Lorelai to joing in.

"Thanks, Rory.."Luke offered, slightly taken back.

"No, Thank You. You...you make mom so happy. What she said, it's true...you've always been a dad to me."She said.

"Aww, sweets...don't make me cry again..."Lorelai added.

"Well, it's true. So um..."Rory said, looking up at the stage. "So you guys ready?"She asked.

"Why?"Lorelai asked, glancing at her.

Rory made her way up to the make-shift stage, approaching the microphone. ""Everybody clear the floor..."She said. "Um...okay, so it's time for the married couple...to have their first dance. So Mom, Luke...take the floor?"

"I guess this is our cue, huh?"Luke asked.

Lorelai followed suit, linking her arm in his as they began swaying to the music, Luke slightly hesitant. "Hey Luke?"

"Yes?"Luke asked.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?"She asked in a childish voice.

"You're not gonna find out from just begging me, you know."Luke replied, aware that all eyes were on them. "Do you..get the feeling we're being watched?"He asked as Kirk took a picture on the huge camera hanging from his neck.

Lorelai shrugged, arms linked around his neck. "Yes, but...Look at me...look at you...we're the most amazing, hottest people in the entire room. And we're married, too."She added, winking.

Luke laughed as they continued to dance. He took a second, listening to the music, knowing that it was true. "You've got a point there."

_"Look at me, look at you  
Look at all that we've been through  
With a lot of love and a little luck  
So far it's been so good  
Cross your fingers, knock on wood and pray  
And if it helps  
Go throw a dollar in the wishing well_

Let a hundred pennies fall  
Splash and send up all our dreams to heaven"

Luke moved a piece of hair behind Lorelai's ear, watching as she echoed his movements. They were together. Happy. He caught Jess' glance from across the room, and couldn't help but laugh as he offered a thumbs up. "Happy?"

"With you?"Lorelai asked, seeing Rory, Logan and her parents looking on. She knew how far they'd come, but knew that the same time that their story had just begun. She looked back at him, giving Luke a kiss. Pulling back, Lorelai knew her answer. "Always."

* * *

**Post Story Author's Note: Okay, so to be honest, I'm still trying to process how I feel about this chapter. Because it's good...but so long. I would have split it up, but I didn't think that was necessary. Also, yeah, I know bring back Jess didn't really have that huge of an impact, but well...if you're interested in my idea, PM me, I guess. Oh, and the song I used was "Wishing Well" by Jessica Andrews. It's a really pretty song...that basically, I got the title from. I was going to use a different song, but it seemed to fit. THANK YOU to anyone who has ever read this story/given me advice.**

**If anyone does really ultimately want an epilogue...please tell me so in your _detailed_ reviews! Thanks for being a part of this! Huge Java Junkie hug to all of you...Thank you so much!**


End file.
